


Island stress relief

by Cups_left_over



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon until Day 8, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Goodfoe, My First AO3 Post, Rated M for later Chapters, Rope Bondage, Shelby presses Toni's buttons, Shoni - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, Toni POV, Toni and Shelby both trying to Top, Toni is an oblivious, very light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cups_left_over/pseuds/Cups_left_over
Summary: Toni can't really remember when it became a thing and she wouldn't call it 'play fighting' exactly, couldn't even since it wasn't playful and they also weren't really trying to hurt each other either so... Toni doesn't know what to call it. Aggressive stress relief maybe?  What she does know is that she doesn't want it to stop. So fuck if she's gonna question it.OrToni and Shelby start a fight club but they are the only members. It's a much-needed stress relief with only three rules, don't tell the others, first to pin the other wins and they don't talk about it. Toni's fine with the arrangement until Shelby crosses a line.
Relationships: Martha Blackburn & Toni Shalifoe, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 134
Kudos: 421





	1. Toni just doesn't get Shelby.

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Fatin finding water around day seven. Detours from canon from there.
> 
> No beta so apologies for grammar and spelling errors! First time writing/posting fan fiction so any constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> EDIT- No longer a two shot, this is looking more like a four chapter story but I’m posting as I’m writing so not positive. Will post every 3-4 days when able.

It started sometime after the shit show that was their shelter building competition and Fatin finding the waterfall. Shelby started being a whole new level of annoying and Toni swears she was doing it on purpose, especially when she was sucking up to Martha. All 'your just gonna love Texas, Marty' and 'I'm so fucking blond and perfect'.It was official Toni had been replaced by Jesus edition barbie. She started thinking this was it, Shelby's way of getting back at her for the branch to the face business. A new low in Toni's eyes, until it took a different turn.

Shelby started following her when Toni tried to be alone which was playing with fucking fire anyway but then Shelby started getting physical and not just the cowardly kick you when you're walking away kind. Appeared she did have some guts apparently. Toni won, of course, the blond might have had a slight hight advantage but this was Toni, she was a natural fighter. For all her effort Shelby ended up with her arm twisted behind her back and her face pressed down into the sand muttering a resentful 'screw you'. Toni had sauntered back to camp after leaving the girl to collect her dignity. For the first time on the island, Toni couldn't stop smiling.

Surprisingly the blond became easier to deal with after that. Though only for about a day until Shelby tried to go for a surprise attack. It failed. And when Toni straight up laugh at her, Shelby had struggled so much she nearly toppled the brunette from her winning position.

Somewhere between the first time and like Shelby's fifth attempt, Toni had gathered the unspoken rules for this 'thing' they had going. Firstly they didn't tell the others, second the first one to pin the other wins and lastly, they do not talk about it. For Toni it wasn't really about violence or anything, just more about who was winning and damn did she like to win. She also had no experience losing this game so her pride was getting stroked daily.

Toni can't really remember when it became a 'thing' and she wouldn't call it play fighting exactly, couldn't even since it wasn't playful but they also weren't really trying to hurt each other either so... Toni doesn't know what to call it. Aggressive stress relief maybe? What she does know is that she doesn't want it to stop. So fuck if she's gonna question it.

That was until Shelby fucking Goodkind pinned her. It was bullshit, she literally jumped out of a tree on her like some spider monkey freak. Knocked the wind out of her completely and before she even got her breath back the blond was straddling her back and grabbing her ponytail with more force than Toni ever used. Either bitter at her string of losses or scared Toni was going to flip her over with ease. Which she totally could of, if the damn Texan would let Toni get her breath back.

But that's not what got Toni thinking, hell the girl was bound to win one. The pageant princess was damn scrappy after all. No, it was the sudden and very surprising hand that came down on her ass that totally threw Toni. And moreover, the fact that that hand stayed where it connected for just a second too long to be... Well either way Toni found herself lying on her stomach in a state of paralysis staring after the other girl as she strutted off through the underbrush laughing at the brunette.

And now Toni was pissed. Not because she lost, though she will admit that stung but way more offensive was the intense stress Toni felt now. She tried to sleep, really she did, curled up next to Martha in the shelter, even counted fucking sheep. Unable to settle she climbed out to lay under the stars, did those breathing exercises coach had taught her for god's sake. Nothing worked. 

Toni sure as hell knows it wasn't due to the loss of her reigning champ status in this little game of theirs. It's cause the game had changed now and Toni was clueless as to what Shelby was playing at? Was she just trying to get inside her head? Throw Toni off her game so she can gain more wins under her belt? Either fucking way this was NOT easing her stress anymore. Which was the whole point! At least for Toni. There was a whole new type of tension now and while Toni was all about this particular type with other girls but she was positive Shelby was not.

This was the Bible-bashing pageant-winning southerner for fuck sake. Toni had caught Shelby's look of disgust early on the island when she was talking with Martha about her ex Regan. It wasn't surprising to Toni, she'd dealt with bigots before just sucked being stuck on an island with one that also acts all happy go lucky to your face while thinking something else entirely. You could say a lot about Toni but she was honest as shit.

She played with the sand staring into the night sky as she tried to think of a way to get back at the blond, she could return the favor, and then some next time she wins or steal her cross and force her to apologize maybe? Or hell she could just ask her. But that would feel like losing the whole 'thing' altogether, which Toni won't do! And she can't let her only loss be the final fight. She was going to get back at the blond somehow. Toni just wasn't sure how yet.


	2. Never have I ever, oh wait...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni doesn't think she could get more pissed with Shelby. She was very wrong but at least she has some fun ideas now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this is going to be a little longer than I intended.
> 
> I will try and get the next chapter up in three days or less as it's kind of where the story is building up too.
> 
> Tried for more 'showing' in this chapter which added to the length. Again no beta so, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> And feedback is like gold to me soooo...

It had been two days and Toni was still trying to get the upper hand on Shelby. She's been watching the blond like a predator looking for anything that she can use to her advantage. The ball was clearly in her court since the blond hadn't made any movements after their last tussle. Even more unfortunate was that the last two days had been boring as hell and she was slowly running out of rations.On top of that, the island was proving to be as hot as the devil's asshole.

Fatin and Dot were doing something with or about inventory to her left while Marty and the embodiment of Toni's hate were folding the clothes that had been drying in the unbearable sun all day about ten feet to her right. Toni was lay on the sand, head propped up on one of the logs they used as make-shift benches, she was saving her energy. Toni had a feeling she would need it soon, all she needed was one good idea to get under Shelby's skin. And then it was ON.

'So like how much would all of these get you?' Dot asked holding two of the six crazy expensive-looking watches Fatin had apparently stolen from her dad before making the trip.

'That one' Fatin pointed to Dot’s left hand 'is about eighty-seven thousand, the other he got for sixty-nine but I know it could go for more sooo shall we say enough for a whole new life.' Fatin smiled at Dot as the girl just shook her head putting the watches back on the scarf the fashionista was using as a blanket. 'But this one' Fatin lifted another of the shiny watches into the air 'is worth only about thirty-eight but it was his favorite so fuck him. Right?'

'Absolutely' Dot smiled as she stood up moving to the other side of the log Toni was resting against, 'Fuck that cheating shit!'. Toni huffed in amusement looking up at the other girl, she liked Dot, no-nonsense and ready to take on anything, she was hardcore. The opposite of which Toni could see from the corner of her eye was glancing over at them, she had noticed how much the blond watched her these last two days and it was frequent. To say the least.

'I don't even think I'm gonna sell it, part of me wants to just throw it away' Fatin says semi-longingly with the watch still in her hands.

'Why the fuck would you do that?' Toni exclaimed shifting up into a better sitting position looking at the darker girl with twisted brows.

'Honestly, my dad has insane cash so one day he's gonna catch up with me, I'm not deluded! An I KNOW he's going to ask about it. It's his fucking baby so like just picturing his face when I tell him I gave it to the first guy I fucked after I got off this godforsaken place would just be.... Ugh too good.'

'Eww,' they all looked up as Marty came to sit with them Shelby close behind. 'Why would you say that to your dad.' Poor Marty, the girl couldn't imagine ever saying the word 'fuck' in front of her dad never mind it as a sex reference. Toni got it though Mr. Blackburn was a sweetheart and she would cut anyone that said otherwise.

Shelby planted herself on the sand between Toni and Martha. She was doing that more often and it was irritating as hell.

Toni laughed at her friend 'To rub salt in the wound Marty.' She totally got it, what's the point of the knife if you ain't gonna twist it. 'Let's see that thing then.' She added and Fatin chucked the solid hunk of expensive metal into her lap. She had to admit it was damn pretty. And heavy.

Shelby lent over Toni now to take a closer look at the watch being discussed and the basketball player genuinely tried not to think about the new proximity, shifting slightly she took a rather embarrassingly loud gulp before continuing her conversation with Fatin. She just had to ignore the annoying blond. 'I honestly can't imagine ever having a piece of jewelry this expensive!'

'You don't have jewelry, to begin with.' Marty piped up laughing and Toni just shrugged.

'True.' She confirmed. 'Still though that’s a shit ton of money.'

'Most expensive piece of jewelry I have is a Dragonborn necklace from Skyrim.' Dot blurted out to a very cold reception.

Fatin stared at her as blankly as Toni felt, then she glanced around the others before asking 'Sky Sim is that like a nerd thing?' Shaking her head she stopped any response with a hand in the air. 'You know what, I don't wanna know, pass that thing back.' She added turning to Toni again.

'I have a beautiful white gold cross with diamonds that's worth over four hundred dollars.'

'Aww,' Marty instinctively cooed, of course.

'Yah cause noting says faithful like materialism.' Toni was actually proud to get a snort of a laugh from Dot, who she grinned back at.

'It was a gift actually!' Shelby jabbed back clearly irritated. She was fiddling with her cross again, fingers grazing over the skin on her neck and Toni had to look away.

Martha reaches over to place a hand on Shelby's other one. 'I'm sure it's very special, who was it from?'

'My dad! And it is.' The blond added perking up immediately. 'He gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday, he planned a whole party and we shared a dance and it was just the sweetest thing in the whole world.'

Toni totally would have made a comment about how sickeningly sweet that sounded that she might vomit but her heart was suddenly going a mile a minute. Toni thinks she may have just found her key to get back at Shelby with minimum effort on her part. Maybe. It was worth a try and damn was she gonna try. She was almost too distracted to hear Marty make a rather interesting point.

'Though if you really wanted to screw your dad over Fatin, why don't you just leave the watch here? No one's going to come to this place intentionally, right? Not even for forty thousand am sure.'

'Yeh that way your dad can't hire a private investigator or something and track it down!' Dot added with enthusiasm. Toni nodded along pointing to Dot to emphasize she had a damn good point.

Toni straightened up even more so she could lean forward to rest on her knees, 'fuck it why stop there, I say grab a bolder and smash that fucker up.'

Fatin for all her 'No fucks given' attitude seemed to actually be pretty deep in thought as she stared at the insanely expensive watch in her hands before throwing her head up to the sky. This before laughing out loud 'Yep, fuck him, let's do it!'

Dot whooped from next to her as Toni jumped up scanning the area around them for a decent bolder the slender girl could still lift easily. Marty, bless her was just smiling along with the group vibe. Shelby on the other hand looked like she was straining to control her annoyance, apparently 'screw you' wasn't appropriate to say to your cheating father but was totally deserved after you jump a practical stranger and lose, Toni will never get this girl. Not that she trying or anything.

'We should wait for the others!' Marty interjected, bless this girl, she only thought of other people.

But it was probably the best idea any of them had, turns out all the girls were up for it. They all had something they wanted to let go of, so Dot demanded they go off by themselves to figure out what they wanted from their mini-island party while she started building the fire up bigger. Everyone took it in their own way too, no wrong answers, Fatin was gonna smash her dads watch up but Rachel used Shelby's knife to cut a piece of burnt wood into a little cube shape clearly she wasn't over the cocktease that was the planes 'black box'. Not that Toni had really dealt with that disappointment either. Nora dew a picture of a boy, so typical straight girl stuff Toni guesses not that interesting really and Marty... well Martha used Fatins nail polish to paint some bells on a piece of driftwood. Toni didn't ask about it, didn't need to. Just sat down next to the girl when she was done, slid her hand into Martys, and let the soft girl lean into her. Marty doesn't dance anymore. And Toni hopes with everything inch of her body that this will help Marty somehow, but maybe a bonfire is just too easy. Not that anything about this island was easy!

Leah just wrote 'I think therefore I am' on a piece of paper she got from Nora, Toni rolls her eyes at that one but hey, each to their own, she wasn't about to ask about Leah's issues with mental health right now. Mostly cause she didn't care, as long as the 'crazy' wasn't directed at her anyway. By the time they all come back together, Dot had the fire really big! The usual logs/benches moved to make a semi-circle around a third of it, she then started handing out palm leaves to everyone to add to their entire, she was really pushing the jungle theme at this point. Though on a deserted island they really were limited on party themes and even Fatin joined in with Nora's help, she was now strutting around the fire with several palm leaves springing from behind her back, calling it her 'Indian Peacock Goddess' aesthetic.

Most of the others like Toni herself just wore them like makeshift headbands or sashes. Toni though had doubled down with two sashes crossing over her chest and had a leaf folded down the center round her head like a crown. Fuckin nailed her 'warrior queen' getup if you asked her. The only other one that got super creative was Shelby who with Marty's help (cause that girl is way too nice to not be helpful) they had made a fuckin halo that popped up from behind the blonds head and of course Shelby was gonna keep to her 'Jesus is my life' theme. Lame.

Toni is sure she's seen something like this before, in some melodramatic movie about a bunch of girls burning their ex's stuff to get over them but Toni thinks the whole deserted island fighting for survive aspect should be enough to make this its own thing. Yeah had to be. She wasn't gonna complain either way though. It was fun and they even got Fatin's makeup out for war paint again, which if she looks back now is legit the only part of the shelter building completion she liked. And it went with her outfit, not that she was gonna say that out loud.

They all take spots on the benches and Toni jumps in next to Martha who sits on the far right end, she smiles smugly at the blond for managing to snatch the only seat next to Martha. Fatin sits next to Toni on her left side, the leaves of her elaborate get-up poke Toni in the face much to her annoyance. Rachel is next to her followed by a slightly irritated Shelby, then Nora and Leah leaving enough space on the end for Dot who instead of sitting is standing front and centre before them. With the fire raging behind her. It was kinda majestic or some shit. The sun had started setting and it looked like Dot was more than ready to kick the night off.

Dot scream with wild intensity 'Welcome ladies to the first island ritual burning bon-fucking-fire!!' They scream! All of them sounding like a pack of damn animals and Marty links her arm with Toni's as she does. For the first time in a while, they were all smiles. Dot starts listing the rules, they would stand up say their piece, and throw their item in the fire. Except for Fatin who was gonna smash hers first, her chosen bolder all ready and waiting at her feet.

Toni has a dark thought for a second, as Dot continues. That maybe this ritual would be become commonplace in some dark future of theirs, like if they didn't get rescued. Ever. And they survive long enough to turn on one another. Maybe they would throw Shelby on the fire first. The sudden twist of her stomach at the stupid runaway thought causes Toni to take a sudden sharp breath. Marty glances at her. Toni forces a smile and it satisfies the other girl. The thought was dark even for her, she doesn't hate Shelby that much Jesus. But the knot in her stomach remains in place and it's making her feel shitty.

Dot starts of course since she's already up. Taking a large gulp from the bottle of vodka she holds up a piece of paper 'This is a list of reasons I used to tell myself why I couldn't do anything with Mateo, for instance' she turns the paper she has outstretched in her hand to face her. 'Number four -no time! Got all the time in the fucking world now' the paper flies out of her hand as she tosses it through the air into the fire. They cheer, loudly with her. All 'yeah you do' and 'go get yo man, gurl'. And Dot is beaming as she takes another drink of the vodka before passing it like a torch to Leah. It goes on like this with Leah and Nora saying their piece, adding to the fire and getting cheers in response. Until it's Shelby's turn.

Apparently, hers is 'private' she says as she holds up a perfectly folded piece of paper before ratting about some obscure bible reference. This earns the blond more than one eye roll, so it wasn't a surprise when Rachel swipes the paper from her hand. The panic on Shelby's face. Hilarious! Eyebrows legit hit her hairline. Rachel tosses the note into Fatin's lap. Who laughs and whips the little piece of paper at Toni as Shelby practically throws herself across the three of them to catch the note mid-journey. No chance for that though! Toni is on her feet and backing up quickly.

Marty being classic Marty is telling her to stop but the look on Shelby's face just too good. The blond has regained her composure and is moving towards Toni like the brunette has never seen. Not even during their 'games'. Toni can do this all night though. Dot has joined the same tune as Marty but the others are just giggling away. Shelby is making clumsy dives, arms outstretched but without coordination, just like an amateur basketball player and Toni finds it all way too easy. So when the brunette reaches up with a second hand to open the secret note (cause fuck it why not) that is when Shelby makes a far more aggressive move. Toni tumbles to the floor hard with the now-familiar weight of Shelby Goodkind on top of her. Note mostly forgotten as she gets her breath back before a hand is placed on her face shoving her head into the sand. The blond literally just used her face as a prop to get up. Bitch.

Toni collects herself from the sand as the rest of the girls continue laughing, Shelby shoves her note into the fire and sits back down, taking an extra-long drink of the vodka before passing it to Rachel. Great, looks like the pageant princess was gonna be a downer about a little joke. Toni didn't even get a good look at her note anyway so she doesn't need to sulk. Toni only realizes she's been staring when Fatin stands up next to her, holding up the watch that shines as it reflects the fire across it’s smooth gold surface. They all cheer as Fatin brings down the heavy rock smashing the stupidly expensive timekeeper against her place on the log. 'Fuck you for ruining my family and blaming me you piece of shit.' She holds the bolder over her head and screams before chucking it away from the group. She swipes the battered pieces of the watch and throws them in the fire. 

They all just kind of freeze for a moment, this was more emotion than Fatin had ever expressed on the island. Was kinda scary. Leah's the first one to speak up as Fatin stands there staring into the fire breathing heavy. 'So was that like cathartic for you?'

'Hell yes.' The fashionista yells out before she grabs the Vodka and drinks. They all laugh together, some of them echoing the sentiment as she passes the bottle to Toni.

Toni takes center stage as she is handed the vodka, 'can't really beat that so I'll just make mine short and sweet I guess. This' she lifts a piece of paper into the air 'is a badly drawn copy of my birth certificate. And I'm burning it cause it doesn't take a piece of paper to tell me who my family is!' She gets a damn rowdy applause for that and Marty is smiling up at her. Toni glances at Shelby and even the blond is clapping with the rest of them but Toni can tell there something missing from her smile. She's too gone to let it bother her though as she plops down on the log wiping the vodka from her lips and handing the bottle to Marty.

Marty took her time, a small sip of Vodka before standing and holding her painted log above her head. 'To letting go of the all that... that shit you can't control, to letting go of... of all the' Toni reached up as Martha stumbled on her words. The girl just reached back pinching the ends of Toni's fingertips letting her know she was ok, shaking her head she continued with more vigor now. 'To letting go of shame and erm and to finding out who we are!' With that, she dropped the large piece of driftwood into the fire sparks spattering at them on collision. And inciting around of applause from the other girls. 'So let it burn! And let's be fucking free like a bunch of wild girls on a deserted fucking island!!'

'Fuck yeah!' Toni screams at the top of her lungs. They all jumped up hollering and cheering joining their sweetest member on her feet. With a single bottle of vodka making its pass around the dancing group of young women the fire burning away their chosen symbols and even Toni felt something pass over her. This was nice but she still had an underlying tension that she needed to resolve and soon, she glanced at Shelby who was dancing with Nora. Tomorrow she was gonna get back in charge of this little game of theirs. Because Toni Shalifoe was no fucking loser.

They danced until they were tired and bored of singing their own music which is how they ended up sitting in the sand next to the fire playing 'Never have I ever' again. They all had their swag bag water containers in hand with enough vodka in each to keep them going in the game. Though Toni who was lay on her stomach had the bottle it's self though she can't say she was drinking that much, the fun of the night had mostly died down and the low buzz she got from the alcohol was more than enough for her. Looking towards Nora who was currently been peer pressured by Rachel to play she had to giggle, they had implemented a rule that meant you had to think of something or you were silenced for the night.

Toni couldn't stop looking over at the blond clinging to Martha like a damn panda bear. Until she heard Nora finally state 'Never have I ever bathed outside' with an utterly smug look that crossed the normally shy girl face. It made Toni bark with laugher before she took a sip along with everyone else in the group. Side note Nora gets feisty when backed into a corner.

'Ok, my turn' Shelby announced as she sat up her lips pouting the right as she tried to think of a good line.

And Toni just couldn't help but take a jab (ok so she probably could but she didn't bother to try) 'Well this should be sufficiently boring.'

The ice-cold glare she got from Shelby was funny as all hell but the disappointed one she got from Marty was not so much. She just shrugged at her friend. Looking away, not quite wanting to feel low right now, since she was still riding tonight's high.

Shelby suddenly took on a look Toni hadn't seen yet, it was all smug smile but also with a 'gotcha' twist and it had Toni's stomach doing flips. Especially as the blond played her hand 'Never have I ever been spanked.' Shelby stared her down,god DAMN the fucking balls on this girl! Toni tried to shrug that off too, subtly trying to sip the bottle without notice. She failed.

'Toni!' Martha practically yelled in her tipsy state. 'You never told me that!? But you tell me everything!'

Shit. The whole group was watching her now, the heat climbed up her neck and across her cheeks as she tried to think of something to settle her best friend. 'It was just something me a Regan did once, no biggie, Marty'. Damn it she hated lying to Martha.

'Yeah, I can see you as a sub.' Fatin chimed in getting a laugh from the of the other girls.

'Excuse you! Fatin?' Toni exclaims, the heat quickly spreading all over. She was too close to the fire. Yep, that was it.

'What?' She asked all high brows playing that 'innocent' look, only invoking more laughs from Dot who lay on the sand next to the wannabe influencer. 'Don't look at me like that Toni. Sure you got that whole tough sporty girl thing going for ya but honesty sweetie you, ok how do I put this' Fatin eyes darted to the sky as she pondered the right words. 'You are like a big cat.' More laughs, great. 'You're all dangerous energy when you're angry but deep down we can all see you are just a big pussy cat looking to get stroked.'

'Or spanked.' Shelby quickly interjected with a smirk gaining more drunken giggles at Toni's expense.

'Fuck you guys' Toni muttered, hoping that was gonna be the end of it.

Dot sat up, a drunken smile spread wide across her face. She wasn't the only one finding Toni's humiliation funny as the brunette caught Shelby smiling at her across the now shrinking fire. The blond raised her brows once in an obvious challenge before looking to Dot, who was apparently posing a question to the group much to Toni's dismay.

'Who here has.. wait no, ok so who here thinks Toni would be the bottom in a relationship? Hands!' And this was officially Toni's lowest point on the island. The now raging laughter all around her.

'MARTHA?' Toni exclaimed when she realized Marty was not one of the two girls who didn't raise their hands. She'd have to thank Nora and Leah at some point. Jesus why was this even getting to her so much.

'What?' Martha shrunk back a bit at Toni's reaction. 'You were always so smitten with Regan' Rachel makes a whipping motion and Toni just wants to hit something. 'And now I find out you let her spank you too...'

'No' Toni cut her off as she pulled herself up onto her knees 'It was one time! One spank even! I swear!'

'Yeah cause that's believable.' Shelby stage whispered past her shit-eating grin, getting yet another round of giggles and Toni nearly lost it right there. Seriously! Toni was fuckin done. She stood up from the group, taking off toward the shelter. She heard the girls shout a mix of apologies at her retreating back, telling her to come back and finish the party. But Toni had to do some thinking! Cause this was NOT ok. And neither was the fact that Shelby Goodkind's smug ass grin was now burnt into Toni's memory like a tattoo on her brain. Tomorrow, no more waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, you gotta wait for another chapter for Toni to get her shit together here. It will be up soon though I promise, will also be closer to that M rating than these last two as well. 
> 
> Not sure by how much yet though. Seeing as I'm still on the fence about the Toni/Shelby Top/Bottom dynamic lol


	3. Toni has a plan and it better work damn it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni seeks out her revenge and no it doesn't go quite as planned but she will not be deterred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I tried to lean closer to that M rating but it's my first time writing this kind of content ever so bear with me :)
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy.

The sun was brutally hot, and when it reached the highest point in the sky heat became inescapable, especially on the beach where Toni was lay. Toni was dressed in her shorts and her dark tank with the basketball on, though no one could see that given she had pulled it up slightly so she could feel the breeze on her stomach. Most of the group had their tasks done in the morning apart from herself and Leah, they were on water duty today. For some reason, the other girl had been kinda flakey with Toni earlier when she had asked if Leah was ready to go and now Toni was starting to think she should have pushed her more. Bringing the water back in this heat was gonna suck. And now Leah was nowhere to be seen.

Rachel and Fatin had gone off somewhere around the coast to try and catch fish, though Toni didn’t have the highest hopes for that, the worst-case scenario they dined out on berries, again. Toni genuinely fears that if she doesn’t taste something new soon she’s gonna lose her tastebuds, like an unused muscle they’ll just wither up and die on her. Toni lifts herself from her lying down position to rest on her elbows behind her, eyes scanning over the beach.

Dot was watching the fire though a little absent-mindedly as she was also making amendments to the shelter, something about insulation? Not like they needed it at this very moment in this awful heat. But night time was becoming an utter bitch. Toni wasn’t gonna worry about the fire though, this is Dot. She was the survival queen so there was no doubt about her ability to multitask. Plus Toni had collected a crap ton of leaves for her that morning after Leah flaked out. So it's not like Dot has to stray far from either the fire or the shelter to do her thing.

Behind her, Marty was taking a break from cleaning and was sitting on a log with Nora. They were giving Marcus a makeover for some reason that Toni couldn’t think of. Maybe it was therapeutic. Either way, it was nice to see Martha smiling with the other quiet girl.

To her left, Toni saw Shelby approaching the camp from down the coast. The southerner was wearing those white shorts that showed just enough thigh to be intriguing but not provocative together with her light grey sleeveless top that twisted tighter in the front. In her hands was one of the notebooks from the swag bags and a pen, Shelby had been writing a lot the last week or so. Toni didn’t think it was helping though as she’d caught the taller girl writing in it more than once and very often the blond would be like writing something short but then quickly followed it with vigorous scribbling. Seriously why write at all if you’re just gonna scratch it out.

Also, the blond always looked like she was getting frustrated with herself over these little notes, she’d like always be frowning at the page, her left hand playing with her cross and more often with her hair too. Which, don’t ask how Toni knows this but she’s positive that when the blond plays with her hair she’s got something on her mind. Maybe whatever was bothering her was within that book? Maybe Toni should swipe it one day. But that would be acting like Toni gives a shit and she totally doesn’t. Not about Shelby’s feelings anyway. Their game on the other hand was a different story one that Toni was going to get control over.

Before Toni could think about her newly formed revenge plan ‘how to get under Shelby’s skin’, the subject of way too many of her thoughts was standing over the brunette. ‘Leah asked to swap chores, she’s on wood now, I’m on water with you. You ready?’ Toni squinted up at the girl who was slightly silhouetted by the bright sun. Unable to get a read of the blond’s face she responded with a nod. Toni made a show of huffing about spending more time with Shelby as she got to her feet and grabbing the bottom half of Fatin’s waterproof case. She hauled the hot plastic over her shoulder and motioned for Shelby to walk ahead. Shelby rolled her green eyes but took the cue, waving to Martha and Nora as she started towards the tree line. Toni followed behind her, a huge smile spreading across her face, she could hear her own heartbeat going extra fast. This was too perfect the blond was right where she wanted her, they just needed to get a little further away from the beach.

They walked in peace-full silence for a few minutes before it was broken by the blond's voice. ‘It was fun last night, you should have stayed’ Shelby glanced over her shoulder back at Toni as she followed the nail polish marked trees of the trail.

‘Oh yeah, it was fan-fucking-tastic’ Toni scoffed ‘especially since everyone now thinks I’m like, all about being my girlfriend's little bitch.’ The blond in front of her full-on belly laughed and it took everything Toni had to not dive at her then and there. Wipe that smug smile off her perfectly symmetrical face! No, she’d wait for the little clearing slightly further up the path, less chance of one of them accidentally hurting themselves. And it just so happens to be the location of many of her own revenge fantasies. Toni contemplated the use of that word, ‘fantasies’, it was probably a bit much for these little fights for domina… Control. Actually, never mind she’s just gonna concentrate on the trail for now.

Shelby managed to stifle her laugh to add ‘I thought your gi… partner broke up with you?’

Bitch.

And since when was the word ‘girlfriend’ offensive now? ‘Yeah, she did. Not that it’s any of your fucking business.’ Damn it, Martha, why couldn’t she keep their conversations between them. Was that so much to ask from her best friend?

Shelby side-eyed her for a second as she stepped into the small clearing making her way to the other side ‘Well maybe if you…’ Toni cut the blond off as she swung the large metallic pink case past Shelby’s right side. The blond jumped at the motion as it tumbled down loudly in front of her on the grass. Toni was on her in seconds. Her arms wrapped around the taller girl's slim frame and the sudden yelp that escaped Shelby had Toni’s heart skipping a beat in excitement.

Hands now locked together at the blond’s front Toni dropped her weight down in a swinging motion, rolling them both backward onto the grass in one fumbling move. Now on the ground, Toni re-assessed. The two of them were laying on their right side in the center of the clearing. Toni’s hold was strong so it was still her game to win. Shelby surprisingly didn’t take long to recover though and soon was grabbing at Toni’s hands (specifically her thumbs) trying to break the surprise bear hug. Nope! Toni thought as she shifted her weight. She managed to curl her right knee up under herself, this gave her the needed leverage to push the blond over onto her stomach. Or so she thought.

The moment she tried to turn Shelby over pushing hard against the ground with her right knee and foot to do so, it was also the moment the other girl ripped Toni’s hands apart. Toni's eyes bulged as she was, unfortunately, unable to control the momentum she had created. And with her right arm still trapped under Shelby’s weight, she essentially launched herself face-first into the grass on the other side of the blond.

‘Fuck’ Ok that sucked. But this was ok, it was still hers to win. And if anything Toni was even more into it now.

What, Toni liked a challenge. That’s all.

But Toni didn’t recover fast enough and Shelby seized on Toni’s latency. She rolled onto her back, trapping most of Toni’s right arm further under her own body. She then added insult to injury as she twisted to kick out at the knee Toni had used for leverage. This left the brunette lay flat over Shelby’s stomach with her legs splayed out on the grass. And fucking fuming if the extra heat growing all over her body was anything to go by. Even in the shade of the trees.

Toni placed her left hand on the grass ready for a single arm push up when Shelby cut that off early too. The taller girl's right hand passed in-front of Toni’s face as she reached around her head to grab at Toni’s ponytail and pulled. What was with this bitch and hair-pulling? Toni tried to push up anyway but was forcibly pulled down by her own hair reducing her possible leverage basically nothing.

So Toni was trapped and even worse so was her head, being forced to stare at Shelby fucking Goodkind’s smirking face.

They held this position for way longer than Toni wanted and the silence was only broken by the sway of trees and her own intermittent attempts to get free. Cause it’s not like she was just going to give up. This was supposed to be her revenge, damn it. So she kept trying. She shifted her legs in an attempt to pull them over Shelby’s, maybe she could climb on top from her position. No such luck, the other girl just countered it by matching her turn, pivoting her body on the brunette's trapped arm, maintaining their position. Just on a new patch of grass.

The blond's smile stretched even further. ’Now, now Toni. Stop struggling, it’s just sad at this point.’ Despite the words, her voice was sickeningly sweet, especially with that added southern twang.

Toni glared at Shelby for the comment. ‘Wait you seriously think you’re winning? Erm, who’s on top of who here? Yeh, it’s me.’

Ok, so no, Toni didn’t necessarily feel in charge here but technically she was on top. That counted as something. Right? Seriously though when had Shelby grown fucking muscles? The first few matches had been a breeze for Toni to win, stupidly so but now it’s like the girl had taken wrestling boot camp. Fuck sake, this was not supposed to go down like this!

A laugh escaped the blond, quickly followed by ‘Really?’ Toni just put on her best, yes and go fuck your self, face, hoping the blond got the message.

The look that crossed Shelby’s face in response though was frighteningly similar to the one she saw the night before. Right before Toni was the laughing stock of the group. And a shiver rolled over Toni’s tense form.

She was staring Toni dead in the eyes when the sports star felt it.

Shelby’s left hand swung down connecting with Toni’s ass! Hard.

Toni’s eyes blew wide as her mouth dropped open. The slapping sound echoed in her head as she choked on thin air in utter fucking shock. She opened her mouth to speak. And the hand came down again! Even harder this time.

‘Fuck you!’ Toni huffed out with a weak attempt to break free. Her face was bright red, she could feel it. The burning only grew as she tried to turn away but Shelby’s grip on the dark hair held her head firmly in place.

Shelby tutted in response adding ‘language’ before spanking the brunette again. Twice.

Oh god. Shelby’s eyes had taken on a dark tone that Toni swears she can’t explain. Their breathing was staggered. Though Toni assumes for different reasons.

But the basketball player wasn’t going to lose this battle. She couldn’t, Toni Shalifoe did not lose. And this was a game. Just a game! Yes. God the sting of her right ass cheek was so distracting though. It had her whole body vibrating, not to mention Shelby was still staring her down and the challenge in her eyes was just begging Toni to give her a reason to spank the brunette again.

An idea popped into her head then, if the girl was looking for a reason, Toni could use that against her, maybe.

‘Bitch’ The hand came down again. The sting was swift but expected and Toni had to force herself to ignore the heat that rushed over her form with the impact. Something about instigating the punishment had Toni’s toes curling.

Unseen by Shelby though, Toni had managed to adjust her left leg ever so slightly without notice. But it wasn’t enough yet.

’You really think this…’. Another swift spank right on cue. This time though Shelby’s left hand lingered for a second on the right cheek. Toni sucked in a breath. Bit her bottom lip as she forced herself through this. The blond was just trying to mess with her. Toni closed her eyes and in a millisecond she felt another white-hot sting ripple up from her backside. Eyes blowing wide open again and Jesus. It was getting harder to ignore the intensity of the action, especially while also trying to secretly position her left leg just right.

Unable to close her eyes without retaliation she was left to stare into deep green ones. Gone was the blond's smug smile. Something else had taken over the blond and the gaze she was fixing Toni with made her feel like something heavy was resting on her chest. A little voice in Toni’s head desperately wanted clarity on what exactly the blond was thinking but she’ll be damned if she was gonna ask.

Toni sucked in a breath, finding that she was losing to these distractions. But she was close, just a little further and she was sure she could get free. She just needed to antagonize Shelby a little more.

‘I swear to GOD!’. With that the blond, arching up this time, brought her hand down sharply on Toni’s left ass cheek. The sting was fresh to the skin there. As was the hot pulsing Toni felt flood her brain. And she will forever tell herself that the needy whimper which escaped her lips on impact was totally for show.

But none of that mattered anymore, cause Shelby had just tripped up! Even in her hazed state (totally due to the possibility of losing this round and absolutely nothing else), Toni was able to take advantage of the fact that Shelby had lifted herself off of Toni's arm just a little in order to make her reach. But it was enough. And that was her downfall.

In one quick motion, Toni kicked herself up with her left leg that was primed for just this. Toni yanked her right arm free. Shelby made a desperate grab to regain control. A feeble attempt in her panic, yanking at the ponytail in her right hand. The previously violent left hand clutching at a fist full of Toni’s black tank top at the brunette's back. Toni though anticipated both and simply leaned into the other girl. Her head landing on the right side of Shelby’s. Her mouth right next to the blond's ear. Toni ignored the stinging in her head as Shelby continued pulling at her hair. Instead, she pushed her own body down into Shelby’s. Her legs sliding between the taller girls. An action that incited a raspy breath from the pageant princess below her. Toni twisted her head ever so, found that Shelby’s eyes were closed tightly and a part of Toni ached with the vision of it. Something she refuses to acknowledge right now.

There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, something the sporty girl had been ignoring this entire time was now suddenly pushing its way to the front of her mind.

Reaching up Toni grabbed the hand in her hair, forcing it open. Releasing the brunette from Shelby’s last shred of control. Completely free now from any real danger she pulled back just enough to grab both the blond's wrists in her hands. Pinning them easy above the girl's head. If this was about raw power Toni would always win, a small smirk spread across her face. But Shelby wasn’t letting go so easily as she began kicking at the grounds below her and twisting her hips trying to get out from under Toni. But with the brunette spreading all of her weight across the blond it was a pretty pitiful attempt.

Toni let a little chuckle out, she was honestly kinda stunned by how easy that had been, a grin pulling at her features. How distracted had the blond been to not see anything coming? Eventually, the pageant winner settled down a little, she was breathing heavily and staring into the sky above her. Oh no, no-no. If Toni didn’t get a reprise from the blonds earlier staring contest neither did Shelby! Toni finally adjusted herself over the blond, pulling back her shoulders enough that her face was now directly above Shelby’s catching her eyes as she adjusted her legs more comfortably too.

Needing extra leverage to keep control Toni shifted her knees upward still between the other girls, to rest at either side of Shelby’s hips. Consequently forcing Shelby to spread her own thighs in the process. Her bent knees now on either side of the brunette’s hips and her exposed thighs resting against Toni’s shorts. The audible squeak from the girl below her triggered Toni to release a rather heavy breath she hadn’t noticed she was holding. Maybe she should have just straddled the girl instead. But it’s not like the blond gave a crap about Toni’s feelings of their positions only a few minutes ago. So fuck that. Shelby could just deal!

The blond stared up at her with wide eyes and staggered breathing as she tried and failed again to pull her wrists out from Toni’s vice-like grip against the soft grass. Toni could feel the smugness radiating off herself as he leaned ever so slightly closer ‘Now. Now Shelby. Stop struggling, it’s just getting sad at this point!’. Oh, how sweet revenge tasted. The blond actually growled up at her and Toni would’ve laughed. That is if it wasn’t for soft vibration the sound made. It rippled out from the taller girl's torso and… Wow, they were really, really close, weren’t they. Toni’s smile faltered for a second before her thought was interrupted.

‘OK, you win, let me up!’ Shelby said, still quite breathy.

Toni’s smug smile was back with full force. ‘Oh, I’m a sorry princess but the sting in my ass cheeks right now says I just can’t help you with that!’

‘Toni, enough!’ Shelby exclaims loudly as she squirms beneath Toni's athletic form, eyes darting all around them. This only intensifying Toni’s sense of pride over her clear win. The sudden thrust from the blond's hips as she tried to twist out from under Toni though… Dear god, Toni clenches her thighs tightly to refrain from bucking down into the blond in return.

Her breath hitches but Shelby is still twisting in irritation so it looks like she didn’t notice Toni’s inner turmoil. How the fuck was Shelby the one on her back but still somehow throwing Toni off-kilter! Ok time to take control of this. The brunette leaned back further, coming to rest primarily on her knees, though she kept a firm grasp of Shelby’s wrists, pulling each one down to either side of the blond's head keeping them in comfortable reach. Toni’s eyes wander for a second and heat busts in her chest as she takes in the blonde rather compromising position under her. Not to mention the writhing.

Ignore. It. Toni. Just fucking ignore it, this was about embarrassing the girl, making her feel like Toni had last night! In front of everyone no less. Nothing else.

‘You know what’ Toni plastered her face with fake sympathy as she laced her words with sarcasm ‘how about this, I’ll let you up if you use the magic word. How does that sound?’ The condescension was palpable and the brunette was getting a little giddy with herself.

‘Ugh, really? You need me to beg to feel in charge.’ The statement lacked any real bite which had Toni smiling in anticipation. ‘Fine Toni you win, will you PLEASE let me up now?’

‘Oh. Oh no, you thought!’ She forced a laugh, staring into confused green eyes. ‘No no, please isn’t the magic word, but it is nice to know you’re so willing to beg princess.’

Shelby’s right eye twitched and the scowl that screwed up her face was delicious ‘This power trip you’re on, is it fun? You enjoying yourself?’ Toni laughed at the snippy attitude, she really didn’t like been on the bottom, did she? Turns out that the good Christian girl persona washes away pretty quickly when pushed and the blond got bitchy as hell!

Toni just smiled wider than ever, tilting her chin up slightly. ‘So much. You have no idea.’

‘For goodness sake. What then? What is the magic word?’

Toni made a look as if she was thinking about it, ‘I don’t know. You don’t really sound like you wanna know the magic word! Maybe you like being on your back… and spread open.’

Shelby swallowed loud enough to hear with wide eyes before getting control of her features and glaring up at the athletic girl. She huffed in frustration, trying to kick Toni off her by pulling her right foot up and pushing out at Toni's hip. Not her worst attempt but still a major fail. Toni twisted her hips pulling the side that was under attack outward making Shelby’s foot roll off her easily. The only change in their position was that now Toni was actually slightly closer.

‘Ok settle down, I’ll tell you. The magic word is Daddy. If you wanna get up, you are gonna have to call me Daddy.’ Shelby’s face blanked. Her right eye started twitching again and Toni loved every second of it.

‘I… I’m not… you…’ Toni raised her brows waiting for the taller girl to stop stumbling over her words. ‘What's wrong with you?’ She yelled up at her. Oh, now she had some bite to her words.

The blond bucked up into her again and with a deep sort of desperation now but this was Toni’s revenge! She wasn’t letting the blond get away scot-free. And Shelby Goodkind was clearly the type of girl who was still totally using the term ‘Daddy’ at home. So Toni was gonna corrupt it. She was going to coat the word with so many dirty, and shameful overtones that the other girl wouldn’t be able to use it again! Not without thinking of this right here. Of Toni. And losing their little game she started, of her own body trapped under Toni’s. She just had to imply the right kind of context.

’It’s just a word, Shelbs. Say it with me… Daddy.’ Toni practically sang in her sweetest voice (not something she had that much practice in mind you) and even that seemed to intensify Shelby’s discomfort. She struggled further and the quick clenching and release of thighs around Toni's hips were causing an exciting warmth to crawl up Toni’s skin again.

The blond's neck and face had turned a lovely shade of pink as the girl refused to make eye contact with the brunette, all this and she hadn’t even said it yet. It was so much better than Toni had imagined. Ironic really. Toni didn’t usually use her words but somehow she just knew this would have so much more impact on the blond than a little spanking ever could.

Toni looked down forcing a bored expression while explaining ‘I can stay on top of you all day Shelby, but at some point, the others are gonna come looking for that water. Do you really want the finding you like this?’

Toni laughs at the muffled groan of exasperation the blond released as she finally stopped writhing. Watching the blond squeezes her eyes shut tight Toni heard a nearly inaudible ‘finedaddyletmeup’ slip from soft lips.

Toni let down further placing her face only inches above the blond ‘You can do better than that, Shelbs. Come on now, say it nice and loud for Daddy.’ Even while grinning down Toni actually felt a tiny part of her pang with guilt at the look of shame that washed over the blond's face as Shelby sucked in a deep breath. But a much bigger part was reminded by the lingering sting in her ass that this was called consequences!

Shelby finally opened her eyes looking up at Toni before darting them off to the left as she muttered ‘Daddy will yo-’

‘Nope, louder!’ Toni interrupted, giggling as the blond rolled her head to the left, grunting in frustration.

Shelby shifted her positing on the ground, seemingly pulling herself away from the brunette as much as she physically could. The blond's shoulders pushed up against her trapped wrists before she finally accepted the lack of escape and started up into Toni’s eyes shining with anticipation.

In a clear yet rather hoarse voice, she pleaded ‘you win, Daddy so please. Daddy will you let me go?’ God Toni had no words to describe how pleasantly dirty that was to hear.

Toni smiled at the clear submission but she wasn’t done yet! ‘You know what princess I don’t think I can do that.’

‘Fuck you, TONI! I said it. I fucking said it! Now let me up!’ Shelby practically screamed at the brunette but this wasn’t her round to call.

Tutting down at the blond Toni smiled all too sweetly ‘Shelby Goodkind! That's one naughty tongue you have there. How about you use it properly and tell me how sorry you are for physically abusing my body only minutes ago, hmm?’ It was at that point Toni noticed the girl's embarrassment was evolving into pure anger.

‘Ugh…Fine. I’m very sorry-‘ Shelby started, before being purposefully interrupted.

‘Oh and princess, make it interesting. Or I might not be satisfied with your apologies, you get me?’ The taller girl's brows were scrunched up as she inhaled loudly and exhaled with uneasy force. The pause though only egged on Toni as she added ’Um Shelby. I asked you a question. Do. You. Get. Me?’

‘Yes!’ Shelby barked. Toni raised a brow and the fury that passed over green eyes was hilarious. ‘Yes. Daddy.’ Toni smirked.

‘Go on’ The brunette directed.

There is a slight whine that comes from the blond but Toni doesn’t get a chance to scold her before ‘I’m so sorry Daddy for touching you on… there without permission. Please let me go and I…’ Shelbys voice cracks just so ‘I promise, I’ll be a good girl for you Daddy.’ Oh shit. Yep. Yeah ok, that will do, that was… Yeah. Toni tries to comprehend it all just a little faster but there is a buzzing in like her blood and she just needs a second. ‘Please?’ Shelby adds her brows twitching upwards slightly, assuming she hasn’t said enough. ‘Will you let me go now. Daddy?’

Toni comes rushing back to the moment and quickly shakes herself out of the funk. ‘I, Yeah, I guess that will do.’ Shelby releases breath closing her eyes for a moment, then stares up at Toni clearly waiting on her released. Toni smirks and adds ‘Good girl’ as she leans back letting go of the blond's wrists.

Shelby’s face contorts instantly into one of fury and shoves Toni backward. Hard. For the life of her though Toni can’t stop but laughing at the venomous reaction. Even as her ass lands hard onto the grassy ground behind her. ‘Ouch. Someones salty!’

Shelby doesn’t respond. Glaring daggers at the prone brunette as she jumps to her feet bushing herself down of grass and twigs from their fumbling. With one last ice-cold stare Shelby walks off back down the path they came from.

‘Shelby where are you going?’ Toni’s eyes going to the metallic pink suitcase now lay behind her. ‘We still have to get water!’ Toni yelled from her spot on the ground, watching as the blond storms off towards the beach. ’SHELBY! Daddy can’t do it all by herself!’ Toni shouts in amusement.

‘FUCK. YOU.’ Was the last thing Toni heard as the other girl disappeared into the mass of trees growing between them. Despite being abandoned and unreasonably sweaty, Toni found herself laughing so hard her eyes watered.

If she was honest, she may have stepped over a line with the blond today but fuck it. She didn’t give a shit.

Cause revenge was sweet.

Another point to Toni. Now she just had to figure out how to sort the water situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and that the description of movements made sense.
> 
> Next chapter Shelby is going to come back full force. The real nature of their game is going to be questioned.
> 
> Should I be tagging 'spanking' since there is a bit of it?
> 
> Personally, I’m not a fan of ‘Daddy’ in a sexual context (no shade it’s just not for me) but I do think Toni would use it to mess with someone AND anyway to inadvertently fuck with Mr. Goodkind is a positive to me so there we go.
> 
> Any feedback is gold and hugely appreciated!


	4. Things are different now and Toni doesn't know what to make of it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni thinks she might have crossed a line and seeks Shelby out after days of the cold shoulder and building insecurities. It does NOT go the way Toni thinks it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took sooooo long to update. It’s a longer chapter though if that helps and it climbs a little closer to the M rating.
> 
> No beta, all grammar and spelling mistakes are my own.

Things have been different with Shelby since the incident. Shelby had stormed off after their last tussle and Nora had joined her at the pond soon after armed with questions about Shelby’s solo return and not so bright attitude but Toni was on a high! She brushed off the questions and the quiet girl let it go with a shrug, helping her bring the water back. Two days later they were supposed to do a food run together but it turned out Shelby had traded her day off to Rachel just to avoid spending time with Toni. This was when it started to turn..

Cause well, it was annoying! Like seriously boohoo she had to call Toni ‘Daddy’ a few times, it’s not the fucking apocalypse. It’s not even that Toni wanted to spend time with Shelby or even that she didn’t want to spend time with Rachel. Though the girl was a little bit too high strung for Toni's taste. It was that Shelby clearly didn’t want to be around Toni anymore. 

It’s not like she broke any of the rules either, except for ‘don’t talk about it’ and Shelby was the first one to start the mocking so she can get off her high horse if that's her problem. A couple more days went by and Shelby hadn’t even looked at her. And Toni would know cause it seems to be the only fucking thing Toni does now. Just watches the blond girl she doesn’t understand. Not in a creepy way, just like in a curious and maybe even a tiny little bit concerned way.

Shit. Had the ‘Daddy’ thing really crossed a line that badly? And why? Was the game just over now, cause if it was, well Toni’s not sure if she’s one-hundred percent ok with that. Sure she was the last one to win so yay or whatever but that thought is pretty disappointing. If Toni had thought Shelby had legit issues with her dad she wouldn’t have said it. Probably. Maybe. Depends on the issues. God, did that make her a bad person. Toni finds herself comparing the two of them, the blond, green-eyed, pageant winning, church-going, love-everything, no sex till the big hetero wedding, Christian good girl, and then there was Toni. The angry fuck up.

Toni might have to really break the rules and ask Shelby if they’re still cool or whatever. But what if Shelby just laughs at her for it, for cracking in such a short amount of time. No, screw that, she was gonna stick this out, how bad could it get really. She just had to stop thinking about the other girl. Done.

What the fuck was up with Dot! She was everywhere Toni looked these last few days and it was getting on Toni’s last nerve! ‘Ok so if you keep folding the spines of the leaves like that and then tighten it like so’ Dot holds up what looks like a bundle of leaves that were knotted together at one end to the only people who had to bother to sit through her demonstrated. Which was Marty, Nora, Shelby, and herself. It felt like an hour had past and the clump of green in Dot’s hands was decidedly not rope looking at all. ‘Then you repeat that same fold over and over and eventually, it’ll be long enough to use.’

Shelby actually fucking claps, scoots closer to the other Texan exclaiming ’That’s awesome Dotty, can you show me again?’ Really? Toni though. She thought that was awesome? _That_ was awe-inspiring to her, God she was so up Dorothy’s ass the last day or so.

When Dot had asked ‘wanna learn how to make rope from leaves?’ Shelby had her hand up immediately and it was annoying cause she was all smiles and instantly at the girl's side and then she was trying to sway the others to join in. And she was still refusing to look at Toni. So naturally to spite the blond Toni stood up and joined them. Martha sported a surprised look but Toni dismissed it was a shrug adding ‘what? Rope is useful.’

Toni peered at Dorothy, the girl of endless survival skills while sitting up and finally asking 'so how long would it take to make like a foot's worth?’ Toni griped as she played with the sand around her. Martha too had moved closer for the second demonstration.

‘Well, more than a few hours but it’s super strong and flexible!’ Dot exclaimed as she folded the leaves in her hand again.

‘Count me out.’ Toni announces shaking herself off of the sand before going to find one of the other girls. That was way too much work for her she’ll stick to the chorus.

Hours and hours of seemingly endless work didn’t discourage Shelby though. The girl was on 24/7 rope duty since, even more, irritating was that Dot and Shelby had all these little in-jokes now. Grand plans to make fishing rods, nets, traps, all sorts of shit and Toni was getting pretty tired of listening to them talk about it all day, every day. They swapped stories and different ways to tie knots, yeh so fucking what if Toni was eavesdropping, they always sat in the middle of the camp. Giggling like they had some secret no one else was privy to. It seemed like Shelby was always smiling when it came to the other girl and Toni found herself screaming internally. This is what the fights were for, it was a stress relief that Toni desperately needed. This is what happens when she doesn’t get to fight. She gets fucking angry.

She tried to exercise for a release at first, it worked for a bit, even did it far from the camp so she wouldn’t get distracted by perfect smiles that never came her way. Its effectiveness wore off in a single day but that’s when Toni found a semi-decent substitute. Log cutting. This was her thing honestly, taking an axe to a tree till that beast crashed down like a falling god made Toni feel like Hercules or that Xena chick or something. She didn’t even mind the hours it took to cut the trees up after, they weren’t too thick though so it was all good. 

Toni would make a big show every time she brought back the heavy logs, huffing, and stuff, generally just making too much noise. Shelby and Dot would still be sat by the fire working on their ropes and Dot would sometimes thank her. Toni ignored it, for the most part, she didn’t care if they were impressed she just wanted to annoy them. And kinda to show off how strong her arms had got. Shelby never bothered o look at her though, so more trees came down.

The log stack became so big it was like its own feature in camp, wood was also take off the list of the chorus for now. That didn’t stop the group from throwing out ideas on what to do with it all, Fatin says they should have their own burning man festival and Marty suggests they turn it into a thrown and vote for a queen. That idea is laughed off thankfully but the knowledge that Toni had contributed in such a major way filled her with pride. Part of her wanted to rub it in Shelby's face. She’d spent the same three straight days folding leaves for a rope Toni hadn’t even seen properly but Toni had managed to give them all the second day of rest. In Shelby's good book wouldn’t that make her like God or something?

They had been running low on food for a while when they found the goat! Dot had used her new bright green rope to catch it and drag it back to camp, Toni knew what needed to be done so she edged Marty away from camp as calmly as she could. Wrapped her arm around the girl and just held her while she cried. She tried to reason that this was survival now and that its sacrifice wouldn’t be wasted. They returned after it was ‘done’. The group had been clinging to some pretty poor excuses to celebrate recently. Marty nearly cried when she found a pebble that looked like a heart the other day, demanded they sing a love song, and forced everyone to hold it, take a sip of vodka and make a wish. No fucking lie. Distractions were non-existent on the island.

For the goat though, they did the whole shebang, dressed in leaves, war paint, got the fire really big, they even dug some of the slimmer logs Toni had cut down into the sand making permanent backrests. Rachel’s idea. Overall it was a good night, some singing and dancing, they played the usual games which were becoming repetitive now. Nora eventually posed a question to them all that struck Toni as kinda strange.

‘So I have a question. Is there anything you guys don’t miss about home?’

Dots the first to answer ‘I don’t miss getting bills. There was always someone looking for money.’

‘Timekeeping.’ Rachel blurts out like she didn’t really mean to say it, quickly stumbling to explain ‘I was always on such a strict schedule, always had something to do. I don’t think I’m gonna live like that anymore.’ She and Nora share a soft smile and it's reminiscent of how Marty looks at Toni at times. She can't help but match their smile.

‘Being tracked.’ Shelby states. Toni’s smile drops at that. And if Shelby wasn’t flat out facing the night sky she wouldn’t have missed the quick exchange of glances around the fire before Fatin digs for answers.

’Tracked how Shelby?’ Fatin inquires in a strangely flat voice.

‘You know, the socials like Facebook an Snapchat, insta, my web browser. Oh, an facebook messenger actually all messengers, and then theirs the GPS tracker in my car that’s annoying. I mean where am I gonna go?’ Shelby runs off the list with a small laugh like it’s fucking normal and all the faces around the fire are twisted with creased brows.

Toni catches eyes with Leah and can’t stop herself from mouthing, what the fuck. If she knew where she stood with the other girl it defiantly would have been out loud.

‘Dude!’ Dot pipes up looking over the fire at her fellow Texan ‘Who tracks you like you’re some sort of criminal?’

‘Actually, pretty sure criminals get better than that!’ Fatin angled sending a pointed look at Shelby as the blond sat up to meet mostly concerned stares.

‘My Dadd - Dad. He’s just really protective that's all.’ Her fingers are playing with her hair again and Toni can feel a cold dread climb up the back of her throat at the near use of the term ‘Daddy’.

‘Nar that ain’t protection.’ Rachel announces, continuing ’that’s control and it’s fucked.’

‘Seriously Shelb’s, that’s not cool.’ Marty says as she leans over the sand to place a hand on Shelby’s other.

‘No really, it’s not that bad, it’s out of Love. And if anything ever happens to me he’ll always be there to help.’ Shelby says it like she’s reciting something and Toni feels the cold feeling spread to her stomach. No one looks convinced by the statement, not even Shelby.

‘Apart from when he puts you on a plane that crashes in the middle of the ocean?’ Leah adds in a hushed tone, Toni isn’t a fan of the stare Leah is sending the blond, there’s a slight frown to it that doesn’t feel like it's born out of concern.

Shelby just shakes her head and grabs the bottle of vodka taking a swig. It’s half-empty now and they should probably keep an eye on that. Toni answers the question too, hoping to lighten the now tense mood ‘Trigonometry, hands down.’ The others laugh at that but she’s not done ‘and school in general! The most equipped person here is Dot and she got all that good shit from TV. Am gonna say it, School’s a waste of fuckin time’ The girls cheer to that, their back on the party track now but Shelby doesn’t stop playing with her hair all night. The cold feeling in Toni’s belly remains even till they try for sleep, which doesn’t come easily. She has a lot to think about tomorrow.

Six days! This weird-ass tension had gone on for six fucking days now. Toni had left camp sometime in the morning that day just to get some space, she didn’t have the pull to Strat cutting up trees again so she went with some basic exercise which she did up the hill next to camp. After burning herself out for a good twenty minutes she felt no less stressed. Wiping the sweat from her forehead with her red tank top she dropped down on her ass at the top of the hill and looked out over the girls below her. 

Dot was moving around some of the bigger logs from Toni’s stack, looked like she was gonna try expanding the shelter, cause, of course, she is, trying to make things better for the group was her gig. Toni came to realize that annoyance at the other girl as of lately was defiantly misplaced. Dot was a gem and Toni was a fuckin fool with limited self-control.

Nora and Marty had taken to the waterfall soon after Toni had begun ascending the hill so they were nowhere to be seen and the new besties of Leah and Fatin were off somewhere trying to find food. Rachel was tending to the fire while motioning to Dot or a log every now and then. Shelby the center of the storm in Toni’s head was on the other side of the massive rock formation that struck outward towards the sea from the hill Toni was sat atop. Which actually meant she was relatively alone. You know what, it was time Toni did something about all this weirdness. Enough was enough. Jumping to her feet and brushing the grass from the knee-length leggings the brunette descended the hill on the opposite side she had climbed it and started towards the seemingly oblivious blond. Shelby had her back towards Toni as she lay out the now clean but soaking clothes on different rocks that jutted up from the sand. Hell if Toni had thought they were on reasonable terms right now this would have been the perfect opportunity for an easy win over the blond. Toni smothered the giddy feelings that thought can with.

The blond was wearing black leggings that Toni was sure were Fatin’s and her pink sports bra with the white stripes across under the blond's denim jacket. The last two days had been slightly cooler than they were used to for the island but it was still far from cold. And Toni was only a little annoyed with herself for being disappointed at the lack of skin the pageant winner was showing. Fuck sake, inappropriate much? Toni had found her thoughts spilling into ‘that’ territory a lot more since their last encounter. Why was the world so unfair to her.

‘Hey’ the blond jumped at the sound of Toni’s voice ‘can we talk?’ Toni kicked at the sand a little, finally face to face with wide grin eyes, suddenly experiencing second thoughts about confronting the other girl.

‘You scared me!’ The blond laughed lightly, then smiled at the brunette ‘lemme finish this first though, okay?’ She pointed at the pile of wet clothes in front of her.

So that was unexpected. ‘Oh er yeah, cool. Here let me help.’ Toni still approached rather carefully, as if Shelby was a deer that she didn’t wasn’t to startle into running away. They stayed in silence as Toni helped, exchanging a few smiles as they went about the task. Only the sounds of the crashing waves and swaying trees disturbed them until Shelby started humming a tune and that was when a sinking feeling started in Toni’s stomach. This was too easy, right? Why was she all smiles again? Was it a trap? Jesus, she’s confusing.

Toni kept her cool though, helped finish the job, and despite her irritation over the last few days, she found herself melting when Shelby hit her with another one of those perfect smiles. ‘Should we walk up the beach? It’s such a nice day!’. Shelby asked her as she pulled on her string bag, stretching her arms out above her head. She grabbed the string cords now hanging off each of her shoulders and pulled them together in front of her chest. Toni would swear the other girl was nervous. Maybe as much as Toni was. ‘Maybe we could grab some berries too.’ With another flash of her smile, the blond was strutting off down the beach away from camp. Leaving Toni to catch up.

Whey walk in silence along the beach for a few minutes listening to the waves and Toni wonders if the blond thinks it’s a comfortable one. The basketball star on the other hand is trying and failing to bring up the niggling feelings that have left her unable to sleep the past few days. Should she apologize? Or maybe start a conversation about this ‘thing’ of theirs first. Toni even tries to, thinks of a few words to say but they are lost on her breath when she opens her mouth. Breathing was suddenly hard and Toni can’t grasp why. She feels anger building in her chest as a result. It’s a comfortable feeling for her. Anger just always seemed to make sense to her.

‘Race you to the rocks!’ Shelby is suddenly yelling. The blond shoves her left shoulder with a mischievous smile, nearly topping Toni over before taking off at top speed down the beach. Toni gets her bearings fast, the swelling uneasy feelings are temporarily forgotten as she takes off after the taller girl with a giddy smile.

Shelby had the advantage, given her head start but also her height on those stunning legs Toni thinks as she lags behind the other girl. But she wasn’t the type to accept defeat. Shelby knows this all too well. She kicks hard into the soft sand below her feet using the best running form she was taught by the coach. She might be shorter but she is the most skilled. Soon she’s neck and neck with Shelby and they are only short ways from the rock cluster that was the finish line. And then she’s ahead, Shelby must have run out of stamina or got a stitch cause Toni is steaming ahead of her.

She digs her feet into the sand coming to an abrupt stop six or seven feet from the massive wall of the dark stone in front of her, breathing heavily. ‘Toni Shalifoe does it again! Against all odds.’ Toni screams throwing her arms to the sky, she turns back to Shelby to gloat at her victory. She doesn’t get the chance. She’s cut off as a familiar weight launches at her. Toni’s back hits the sand with a thud. ‘Fuck!’ 

Shelby was above her smiling then and reaching for her wrists. 

Oh so the game was still on, was it? The rust of relief at being back to this dynamic was overwhelming, the sensation only challenged in scale by the excitement of winning another round against Shelby. Of being so physically close to her again. Sure Shelby had got the drop but Toni had the adrenaline of winning the race running rampant through her system. The swell of excitement erupted in her stomach quenching all the unease that had built there.

Toni manages to escape Shelby’s hands by sitting up and pushing into the girl straddling her hips, reaching around the blond, and locking her own hands together. She squeezed once round the other girl’s waist, letting her know she’d lost the upper hand. Her torso presses tightly against Shelby’s stomach from their position, Toni’s left cheek lay flat against the skin directly above Shelby’s pink sports bra. The blond's heart was racing as fast as Toni’s. The knowledge of which spurred the brunette on. To her credit, Shelby wasn’t taking it as a lost cause. Pushing up from the ground trying to stand, pulling hard against Toni’s hold while also shoving down on the brunette's shoulders. And it almost worked.

Toni feels her hands start to loosen in the struggle to keep her grip on the blond, knowing that she can’t keep it up much longer she went for another tactic. The brunette lifts herself slightly, moving with the other girls pull, then uses her weight to swing them both down onto the sand. Her hands break apart in the momentum and a little bit of panic hits her chest. Don’t lose control now. Shelby hit’s the sand harder than Toni yet is seemingly unaffected. Other than a quick harsh breath before the girl is crawling up onto all fours beside her. She sees Shelby’s right arm make a dive across her own body and catches it midway. Toni had the best fucking reflexes. 

Shelby doesn’t struggle against it as Toni expects her to and instead leans onto Toni's chest with the whole arm, their faces inches away from one another. Shelby’s eyes dart to Toni’s lips and she can’t control the gasp it causes. The blond seems to think this is a big enough distraction though as she tries to throw her leg over Toni's abdomen. Fuck no, Toni wasn’t letting the girl get on top again. She kicked out at the offending leg maybe a little harder than necessary. Following up by wrapping her own over the back of the blonds, the underside of Toni’s knee now layover and trapping the other girls as result. 

With the blond momentarily unable to move from the patch of sand next to her, the sports star sees her opportunity, launching up from her position on the ground. Toni uses the wrist she’s already holding in her right hand to pull the girl further under her own weight as she flips over to rest across the back of Shelby. The front of her thighs settle a the back of Shelby’s, the brunette's knees tucked tightly against the outer side of the blonds. With her entire torso folded over the blond's back and Toni’s face rests against slightly messy blond hair as she listens to the other girl panting hard.

A short high pitch moan escapes the girl beneath her as Toni makes a grab for her last free wrist. Not as easy as she thought though especially with blond hair blocking her line of vision and the wrist in question is darting around manically just out of reach. Shelby shifts herself then, she cant move exactly stuck under Toni’s weight but she suddenly drops her face and shoulders to lay flat on the hot sand. Toni drags in a staggered breath as legging covered hips push back into her own accidentally. Toni is pulled tightly over the blond as her right forearm is almost bent with the force Shelby yanks her wrist from over the blond's shoulder to under her chest. Toni is forced to release the appendage as the blond traps her own arms between her chest and the sun heated sand.

The brunette blanks a little as she takes in their positions. She forces out a little giggle, though not particularly out of any amusement more to annoy the blond below her who is unnervingly calm. Only her uneven breathing hinting at the agitated nature of their game. Usually, the blond would be fighting and straining right now but she isn’t. Instead, she’s just breathing. This probably wasn’t a good sign. 

Unable to take hold of the other girl's hidden arms she decides on something else. Toni places her right hand on Shelby’s hip, the same hips that were still raised in the air meeting her own. Her left-hand slides down across the back of the taller girl's denim jacket, only just noticing that the blond had discarded the bag she wore when they started the race. She takes hold of blond hair and flips it over Shelby’s left shoulder. The move exposing the half of Shelby’s face that wasn’t resting against the warm sand. 

Toni leans over her further, pulling back the denim collar of the thick jacket, sliding her hand under it and the mop of light-colored hair to rest on the back of Shelby’s neck. The skin was hot to the touch and the pulse there was excitingly fast. The reaching itself caused Toni’s hips to push onto the other girl from behind and Toni uses all of her restraint not to react. Dispute how much her body wanted her to.

‘You know what, I kinda like you like this Shelby.’ 

Toni’s hands clench on impulse. A complete knee jerk move. A reaction to the loud and breathy moan the blond releases. Followed by the unmistakable role of Shelby’s own hips into her own. Thrusting her ass backward and up into Toni causing her brain to just short out! Her joints turned to jelly as a hot aching pulse explodes from the point of contact, so unexpected that Toni was left without breath in her lungs.

She’s a sitting duck for Shelby’s next move. 

Shelby pushes back against Toni with serious force before twisting in the sand like a rag doll. She grabbed Toni's right arm with both hands before corkscrewing underneath her in a way Toni doesn’t really comprehend how, like physically. All she knows right now is that she’s back on the sand again this time with Shelby’s left leg over her chest and her other leg over Toni's shoulders and head. And her own right arm is trapped in tightest arm locks ever! And infuriatingly, all Toni can think about is the pulsing between her legs. The sound of that breathy moan playing on repeat in her head. 

It all happened so fucking fast that Toni can’t really explain it even moments later when really tries to. Either cause of the sheer speed or the fact Toni was still so preoccupied with the rust of intense arousal. She’s not totally sure which. But she was now at the mercy of the pageant princess who was apparently some sort of secret professional wrestler. Legit though, what the actual fuck.

Toni huffed as she pulled at her arm. No, give at all. The fact that the back of the arm is being forced to lay between the blond girl's legs is not lost on her and it does nothing to quell the excitement she’s sure she shouldn’t be feeling. That isn’t the game and she needs to control herself.

All that aside (which yes took some serious effort) Toni realizes it’s not something to be too concerned about. Sure it was a powerless position but it also wasn’t a winning one. Shelby was gonna have to move at some point, either grab for her other arm, or maneuver to another position to win. Plus the bitch can’t spank her from here which has Toni thanking a God she doesn’t believe in. Instead of fighting she simply grabs one of the blond's ankles and waits. When the blond started to softly shift in her position, doing something Toni can’t see she tenses, mentally preparing herself to retreat at the first chance. It never comes.

The heart-stopping sensation of rough rope closing around her wrist does though!

‘Shelby! What are you doing?’ No response. Only a slight chuckle is heard and Toni thrashes in her prone state, panic crawling up from the pit of her stomach again. ‘SHELBY!’

Suddenly the oppressive legs are removed and Toni is free to look down her arm as the blond rolls away. Bright green rope is tied around her left wrist, the rest of the natural cord leading to Shelby’s own hands. Darting her eyes up to meet Shelby’s as the girl shifts two feet away kneeling on the sand. She is watching Toni with intense eyes. Toni doesn’t move and neither does Shelby, both waiting for the other to break the spell that has settled over their little game. 

Fuck knows how long they hold that for. Toni’s body is still strumming from the previous close contact and the predatory look in Shelby’s eyes does little to ease the heat pulsing from Toni’s lower abdomen. It’s all too much and Toni gets impatient. She makes the first move. A mistake. Reaching out with her right hand to release her left wrist from the binding, her whole body is tugged an inch across the sand as Shelby pulls with the cord hard. ‘Fuck You!’. Unaffected by Toni’s cursing the blond stands completely upright tugging the thread again while jumping to stand over Toni. With the brunette's arm pulled taunt towards the sky she’s unable to stop Shelby as the other girl twists her arm, forcing Toni to lay on her front. The blond sits on her back then and captures the sports star last free wrist easily even with Toni still struggling. Soon, it too is bound by a rough thin rope behind her back and Toni is appalled at the distinct aching that starts up between her legs again. Jesus this is humiliating.

‘Okay, Shelby this ain't funny! Untie that shit!’ Toni rants while squirming on the ground. The left side of the face presses into the grainy sand as she tries to turn her head towards Shelby. The other girl responds by taking hold of Toni’s ponytail and pulling her head back slightly, the weight on Tonis back eases somewhat as the blond leans over her, the hand carrying the offending green rope lands in-front of Toni’s chin, and then she feels Shelby’s breath against her cheek.

‘Shhhhh’ the blond whispers so close that her lips brush against the back of Toni’s ear and almost on instinct the brunette stops struggling completely. ‘I think we should go for a walk.’ Shelby didn’t leave any room for negotiation as she gets up and pulls at Toni’s shoulders lifting the girl onto her knees. Shelby moves in-front of her though stopping Toni from getting to her feet and a hand is brushing away the sand that had clung to Toni’s face. It’s almost sweet until her wrists are being tugged at again.

She catches sight of Shelby putting her bag back on as Toni gets to her feet. The green rope in her left hand and the realization that the girl had stored it in there and had clearly been waiting for an opportunity to use it against her causes a shiver to rack through Toni’s body. It _had_ been a trap and Toni _had_ walked into it.

Toni was forced to walk in-front as Shelby held her reigns, the blond tugging at her restraints every now and then to indicate to change direction, and Toni desperately tried not to think of the cord as some sort of leash. Or about how much that thought was causing a rather explicit heat to climb through her body. She absolutely did not like it. It was embarrassing and degrading and not at all erotic to her in any way. 

Shit, even to her it sounds hollow. Toni was screwed.

They enter a little clearing that Toni doesn’t really recognize and she’d gotten good at that now, well they all have really, part of living on the island she guesses. It’s as she’s crossing it that Shelby suddenly tugs her backward she stumbles lightly before a knee pushes into the back of her own and her body folds instantly. Her knees hit the soft grass and she tries to look behind her with a glare. Shelby is pressed against her back fast. The hand that’s free of the green cord grips Toni’s chin from behind forcing it forwards, a soft tutting sound warning her not to try that again. There’s an ache that tells Toni she should do as she’s told and she curses herself for the submissive thought.

The brunette waits patiently as her breathing picks up, anticipation causes a shiver to roll over her and Toni tells herself she doesn’t even know what she’s anticipating from the blond. Part of her feels shame at that thought. Cause she does know. It’s the same thing that happens every time Shelby gains control. She feels Shelby moving behind her, doing something out of view that Toni’s can’t even guess at then hears a soft thud. Shelby is pressed against her back again, her feet planted into the grass on either side of Toni's knees and her right hand comes round to cup Toni’s chin again. This time forcing the brunette's head upwards harshly, she locks eyes with Shelby’s who’s leaning over her from behind. The grip on her chin loosens, becomes soft as the fingertips begin gliding softly up and down Toni’s throat, she doesn’t have the restraint to stop from swallowing. The blond smiles down at her in return and Toni knows she’s lost.

Toni feels desperate to understand what’s happening, this is not their game. This is different. ‘Shelby…’ She’s cut off. The hand at her throat is on her chin instantly and the thumb closes over her lips tightly. She could talk around it, she knows. But the look on Shelby’s face has shifted, her brows creased ever so slightly, and her eyes. Fuck, her eyes have taken on this intensity that tells Toni not to challenge her. It’s a heated intoxicating moment before the hand softens again. This time only her thumb moves, rubbing against Toni's lips. It’s feather-light at first, almost like it's not really there until the blond gets bolder, pressing the thumb down into Toni's bottom lip, pulling it askew slightly. Toni parts her lips instinctually. A move that has Shelby biting her own bottom lip. The thrill rips straight to the still burning ache that settled between her legs on the beach.

Shelby releases her lips from the torment and suddenly Toni’s vision of intense green eyes is obscured by a cluster of bright colors. Eyes closing naturally at the feel of soft fabric being pulled over them. Shelby just blindfolded her. Most likely with one of Fatin’s scarfs. Panic and something else entirely simmers in Toni’s chest as she attempts to control her breathing. Shelby steps away from her back and Toni respond with a grunt in anger, instantly missing the contact. A barefoot soon presses down on the back of her left knee and it stops her from adjusting position her wrists start lifting upwards with the pull of the bindings. The motion is slow, that alone causes her heart to race inexplicably. Especially when the blond forces Toni to bend at the waist to meet the pull. Toni's cheek hits the grass and her staggering breath is the only thing Toni can contemplate right now. 

It doesn’t go unnoticed that this position mirrors Shelby’s own back on the beach or that Toni won’t be pulling off some special move to suddenly escape.

Toni doesn’t say anything, it’s like Shelby has her paralyzed. She can’t even see the blond but she knows she’s there. She hears steps around to her left and it feels like fucking forever but she can’t speak, won’t maybe. Toni honesty doesn’t trust her voice not to betray her. It’s then that the blond finally breaks the silence.

‘You upset me in the last games, Toni.’ Soft footsteps walk around her coming to a stop, once again directly behind her. Toni’s face burns with embarrassment at her position on the grass. How she must look from behind. ‘But you know that don’t you.’ She feels Shelby kick at her shins lying flat on the ground and she understands immediately the girl wants her to spread her knees. She doesn’t. The mocking was the last straw mostly cause of the crushing tension she felt deep in her chest at the Texan's voice. It was dripping with power and it made Toni feel helpless against it. Plus what was the other girl gonna do? ’Toni, I promise, this ain't the time to test me.’ She kicks again, a little harder this time. 

‘Fuck off.’ Toni scoffs with as much anger she can muster in her uselessly aroused state. She will not be threatened by the likes of Shelby fucking Goodkind.

‘Well alright then, if that’s how you want it.’ She hears shifting behind her before two hands rest on her lower back for a second then sliding down to grip her hips tightly. Toni holds her breath waiting, only releasing the breath after it becomes a strain to hold. She chokes down air though as a clenched thigh pushes forcefully between her legs from behind. The entire length rubs along the apex of Toni's thighs. She clenches her teeth as she goes light-headed. Pushes her own face harder into the grass trying to control the white-hot feeling in her chest.

There's a loud moan that Toni doesn’t realize is hers until way too late. The thrust is so consistently flush against the sensitive area that Toni knows it was purposeful and the intention is clear. For the second time that day, Toni finds her body involuntarily slack. Quick hands slide down from her hips, wrapping around to find purchase on the inside of her thighs and her leggings are so fucking thin she feels everything. Toni coughs up a whimpering ‘fuck’ as Shelby yanks her legs apart forcefully.

Shelby hasn’t repositioned however which is apparent to Toni as she is pulled flush down against the imposing thigh still lay between her now spread knees. Toni kicks up slightly in an effort to lift her pelvis an inch, just to get even a little reprise from the onslaught of friction there. Shelby quickly crushes the effort though as one hand grips her right hip and the other slides across her spine to her bound wrists.

Toni rolled her forehead against the grass, biting her lips tightly to stop any sounds from escaping. She wasn’t going to give the other girl the satisfaction of knowing just how much this was affecting her. And she doesn’t have the brainpower to think about why Shelby is doing these things to her to begin with.

Shelby’s voice is rough in a way Toni has never heard before but that holier than thou undertone is still laced over every word ‘Now you’re getting a spanking for every time you made me say your dirty little magic word, want to take a wild guess how many it was?’

‘Fuck you’ Toni barks at the blond. If she concentrates on anger she might make it through this without humiliating herself.

‘Nope, it was seven but I’m adding one for all this foul language, it simply won’t do Toni.’ She can practically hear the smug ass smile Toni is sure the blond is sporting right now.

‘Jesus Christ’ Toni muttered pressing her face into the grass again. This was it. This was the line and the fucking blond was running right over it.

‘That’s another one for using the lord's name in vain.’

Fuck. Off. ‘But that’s not even swearing!’ Maybe turning to anger wasn’t gonna help right now? Sure as hell felt good though.

‘It is to me.’ Shelby’s left hand, the one not holding her down by the bindings glides along the back of her right thigh coming to rest at her hip, fingertips grazing the skin along the waistband of her leggings. She swallows. ‘You should learn your audience.’ 

‘Learn your fucking audience!’ God damn it. She swore again. Yeah, anger was not the way to go.

‘Oh please, you’re not the closed book you think you are Toni. And that’s another one. We’re up to ten now, anything else you want to add?’ Toni holds back a remark and it’s honestly the most self-restraint she’s ever shown. Probably lost on the blond. ‘Good. Now you are going be a good girl and you’re going to count out each spanking nice and loud for me. Any you don’t, well… they just won’t count. Am I understood, Toni?’ 

Toni just grunts back holding desperately on to her last shred of dignity. Hates that her body is reacting to the teasing. ‘Use your words, Toni.’ Shelby purrs.

‘I understand’ Toni husked, having resigned herself for whatever _this_ is.

Wet lips press down on her lower back. Something soft and almost vulnerable. It lands on the sliver of exposed skin between her leggings and tank top, shooting another spark of heat through her already tingling body. It’s as though Shelby is thanking her for the complete and utter submission.

Previous angry thoughts skitter to the farthest places of Toni’s mind as she contemplates the intimacy of the act.

Her hips jerk with an involuntary gasp from first impact of Shelby’s hand. Toni almost forgets ‘one.’

The hand’s gone as fast as it lands and she isn’t given a fucking moment to adjust before Toni feels another swift crack. Again she lurches with the action unable to stop herself. ‘Two’ she rasped into the short grass her face is pushed against. Inhaling deeply to breathe through the slight sting. She gets it now. Why Shelby blindfolded her, it wasn’t just about the power! It’s forcing Toni to concentrate on the feel of Shelby behind her. Of the fingertips that run over the right cheek of her still warm backside, the pull at her shoulders for the bindings. It’s all so fucking much.

‘Three. Ahh… Four.’ Toni pants out as the hand strikes her again, one quickly followed by another and the sting is sharper this time. All slaps are concentrated on one cheek and Toni is tempted to ask Shelby to move to the other. Maybe Shelby will make her beg. The thought is overwhelming and Toni can’t avoid it any longer. How much she doesn’t hate this, how hot her body has been since Shelby wrapped that handmade cord around her wrist on the beach.

‘Fi…Five’ Toni cries out. The strike wasn’t hard, hell it was soft but so was the well-defined thigh that rutting up between Toni’s spread thighs. She thrust her hips down to meet it on instinct and fuck she wasn’t gonna make it to ten. Not if Shelby kept up with these dirty tricks.

The sixth slapped across her left cheek, hot and expected but the sting was only slight. ‘Six’ came out as an elated moan. The lingering sensation quickly evolving into arousal. Shelby didn’t thrust her thigh into Toni this time but the jolt of the impact is friction enough to cause Toni to grind her hips down anyway. Shelby’s left-hand leaves her bindings and splays itself out at the very top of her backside before curling the tips of her fingers into the edge of Toni’s waistband, a small tasing tug, the movement makes the brunette quiver at the implication. She rolls her forehead side to side on the grass, pleading that the blond doesn’t tug them further. The idea is admittedly tantalizing but far more terrifying right now. 

‘No?’ Shelby whispers and Toni shakes her head again releasing a sort of mewling sound. ‘Okay. Four more.’ It’s not a question but Toni nods anyway. The left-hand release her leggings and slides down across her left cheek, slowly releasing in pressure to grazing fingertips along the back of her thighs, until the sensation drifts away completely and Toni is left waiting and wanting.

Another blow to her left cheek and Toni is moaning past clenched teeth, her wrists twisting at her back. Sucking in the air harshly her eyelashes flicker against the blindfold. The muscles in her thighs twitch as she bucks into Shelby, she’s blessing how thin the fabric of her leggings are now as she rocks down again.

She announces the seventh just as the eighth and ninth hit. Her insides coil tightly, her whole body straining. Shelby lifts her thigh into Toni again and she doesn’t bother trying to hide it anymore, makes a strangled noise as her resolve shatters and she’s groaning loudly as she stutters out the numbers. Toni’s surprised that she still has the mind to follow Shelby’s strict rules especially as she pulses her hips down onto the thigh below awaiting the last strike. 

Toni hears two auditable gasps. Neither of which come from behind her and cold horror explodes in her chest with the sound.

Shelby’s body goes instantly stiff. ‘Holy shit.’ It’s not Shelby’s voice, oh dear god no! ’I fucking knew it! The wait is that my scarf?’

Fucking Fatin!

‘Toni’ The other voice is Leah’s ‘is this all… consensual?’ Leah questions and Toni nods into the grass, unable to speak as a more unpleasant heat washing her face. Shelby pulls away from her as fast as humanly possible. But not as cautious as the previously enjoyable thigh slams into one of her own, and it fucking hurts which only adds to her embarrassment.

She thinks she hears a muffled ‘sorry’ before the other girl is gone from behind her. Panic surges through her in that same moment only settling slightly when Toni’s bindings go slack. She presses up onto her knees fast throwing the blindfold off. Fatin and Leah stand on the other side of the clearing, Leah's looking anywhere but at them, Fatin, on the other hand, is staring Toni down, smiling ear to ear in absolute glee.

Fatin laughs enough for all of them when she catches Toni’s eyes noting ‘Of course it’s consensual, she was dry humping Shelby leg for fuck sake, but hey you do you girl’ She adds holding two hands in the air.

‘This isn’t…’ the rest of Shelby’s sentence is lost apparently as she stands a good four foot away from Toni hiding the rope behind her back poorly, and shifting from one foot to another. 

‘Jesus were you about to say, this isn’t what it looks like?’ Fatin laughed out loud, with a hand on her hip, she was met by silence. Shelby was breathing heavily with a hand in her blond hair again. ‘Whatever, we’ll just leave you two to your um fun. Come on Leah.’ The other girls crossed the clearing right in front of them, Fatin wiggles her brows at Toni as she passes which only further exacerbate Toni’s embarrassment. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough to overwhelm the arousal that was still burning between her legs. Fatin stops just past Toni turning back and holding out a hand. It takes her way too long to realize the other girl wants her scarf back which Toni all but throws it, earning a giggle in response.

She can hear Leah whisper as the two reach the tree-line ‘I cant wait to tell Dot about -‘

‘NO’ Toni and Shelby shout in union, if anything Shelby says it louder. Either way, it’s enough to stop both other girls in their tracks. And Toni takes the lead cause the panic in Shelby’s wide eyes looks like she doesn’t have the words anyway. ‘Could you not, Leah?’

‘Erm hell no this is hot gossip and it’s not like we get fucking much.’ Fatin answers waving her hands around unnecessarily pointing out they’re trapped on an island. ‘Plus it's juicy stuff and I’m a sharer’ Leah snorts at that from beside her and Fatin throws a look over her shoulder.

Shelby’s face has gone pale where Toni’s has got to be bright red if the heat is any indication. She tries the only thing she can think of. Bribery. ‘I’ll give you a soda?’ This gains a raised brow. She knows Fatin ran out like a week ago. ‘Two, one each’ a quick glance to Leah ‘just fuckin stay quiet, yeah?’ They share a skeptical glance and it takes a lot out of Toni to add ‘please?’

Fatin gets this dark smile on her face asking ‘she teach you that word?’ Eyes dart to Shelby and Toni finally feels something other than embarrassment.

‘Fuck off Fatin!’ Toni spits and it feels good to embrace the anger again.

‘Woah, calm the fuck down girl, Jesus it’s a joke. You’re asking me for the favor remember?’ Fatin snaps back, brows furrowed.

‘Two sodas it’s a deal.’ Leah jumps in a hand going around Fatins wrist, Fatin just sighs before moving away again muttering something under her breath. Toni has the decency to throw what she hopes is an appreciative look Leah’s way before the two are gone from eye line.

Toni releases a sigh as her head falls, she finds red indents around her wrist where the bindings were and she strokes her hands over them trying to ease the markings. She can still feel the effects of Shelby’s hands and it does nothing to cool the adrenaline rushing through her system at being caught in such a state. And with Shelby no less.

Toni’s about to makes a crack about Fain being easy to buy off, something to lighten the awkward mood. It has the opposite effect though as Shelby stops fidgeting with the rope and just takes off into the trees. Toni is left standing in the center of the clearing, gaping after her like some gormless idiot. Her head in a turmoil of clashing waves of embarrassment and carnal heat.

‘What the fuck? Really?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, comments and constructive criticism is super appreciated.
> 
> I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I have the rest of the story fully outlined, so I should be back on schedule now :)


	5. A new kind of game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Toni didn’t have abandonment issues before she’s pretty sure she’d have them now. Doesn’t feel good. Fortunately, the others have plans that are pretty distracting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, this update got a little delayed, family stuff. 
> 
> This chapter is much longer than previous chapters though so hopefully the content will make up for it a bit. 
> 
> No beta, all grammar and spelling mistakes are my own.

Shelby ran. Just ran. Okay, Toni ain't gonna think about how shitty that was. Or how her fucking guts are being chewed up by her own insides. Like Shelby has gotta know that that was insanely more embarrassing for Toni right? It definitely didn’t help that Toni was still feeling the effects of the other girl’s thigh but it had no pleasing effect anymore just lingered there like a bad stain to remind her of the embarrassment.

And that she’s a clueless fucking idiot.

The sun was high in the sky when Toni returned, sunlight beamed down with more heat than Toni could bear. She couldn’t see Shelby or Fain or Leah. Marty smiled at her and she returned it but felt like a liar in turn.

‘Hey am gonna go get washed up at the waterfall.’ There was a pull at Marty’s left brow as she looked Toni over. The girl knew Toni inside and out and could probably tell something was off.

‘Sure thing, you okay Toni?’ Marty asked with a single raised brow.

‘Am good’ Toni told her as she grabbed some other clothes and again Toni realizes she’s lying to her best friend as a result of Shelby’s actions. In her act to cover up this ‘thing’, they were doing. It could be the deep-rooted arousal that was still coursing its way through Toni’s system but she was finding it hard to get angry with the blond.

The cold water relieved Toni of some of the heat but did nothing to ease the feelings that were running through Toni's head, and where she would usually find anger and rage she just felt hollow. This deep sort of feeling like the fire Shelby had set off in her had burnt her insides to a crisp. All that remained was a charred outline of the blond, no fire, no passion, not even a trace of anger anymore. Toni felt like a collection of embers left to starve.

Once she felt clean she climbed out of the pond and redressed, she didn’t return to the beach yet, lay on the grass next to rushing water just going over and over what happened. She wasn’t crazy, Shelby had initiated it, she was the one who had pushed herself into Toni, ran her hands over her body even restrained Toni in a way that she couldn’t resist even if she had wanted to.

But she hadn’t felt like she was being taken advantage of, Toni never explicitly said no. She hadn't wanted to. She won't lie. Toni had thought of Shelby in a sexual way plenty of times, she was gorgeous but she’d never imagined it like that. Never with Shelby being so… domineering.

She tries to think back to when things started getting complicated.

Thinking about it, she could easily say this started getting out of hand when Shelby won for the first time. But there was a whole week before that where Shelby would just turn up when Toni was trying to get a few minutes of peace with this determined look on her face. If she was being honest, really honest, she had found it exciting back then too. It was so un-Shelby, she wasn't there to make amends, sell Toni some bullshit line about group comrady, or suggest a truce to their constant bickering. She dropped the princess perfect routine and just fucking came at her. It was raw and kinda dangerous and why Toni wholeheartedly embraced it.

God, it was fun winning that first week, until Shelby decided on dirtier tactics. Or she had just been biding her time to see how Toni fights. The gloating may have been a bit much. The name-calling was probably unnecessary, mostly soft stuff like ‘loser’ and ‘weakling’ as she left. She’d openly laughed at the blond a lot too. It had irritated Shelby like nothing else on the island and Toni thrived on it. Getting to be so close to her was just a bonus she never really acknowledged till now.

Toni had kinda thought she was being clever, using insults and fake amusement to ignore that pull Shelby caused. She's not ashamed to be into girls or anything. She just thought Shelby was straight and that the fighting was born out of some mutual dislike. So when it started stirring sensations of the exact opposite, Toni had shut the thoughts down quickly. She liked the fights for so many reasons, some as basic as needing something to pass the fucking time. And she didn't want to lose it cause she couldn't control her libido.

But it wasn't Toni that started the game, it was Shelby. Shelby had been sneaking off and seeking Toni out when she was alone. All so she could jump the only lesbian on the island for some play fighting. Shelby had instigated a lot of very intense physical contact, the kind that usually ended with her beneath Toni's own body.

Toni comes to the conclusion that, yeh that’s pretty fucking gay. And Toni is blind apparently.

Their game did escalate dramatically after Sheby’s first win though. Something had changed for the blond after that. Like a wall had come down and the floodgates were opened. The Shelby that came out the other side was fearless, strong, calculated, and definitely not straight. Toni had enjoyed every second of that person. That Shelby had given her a lot to enjoy. 

The thought stirs something in her chest and before it can move lower, become something Toni would need to take care of, she gets to her feet, finally accepting that she needs to get back to the beach. And pretend things aren’t fucking weird as hell for another day. She’ll have to talk to the blond at some point but she’s not sure she has the right words yet.

‘What the fuck’ could be a good start.

She pumps herself up a little as she approaches the beach, she can see Marty through the trees dancing with Nora, and it’s enough for her to force a smile and accept that even if shit is all messed up right now, Martha is with her. She’s not alone, not with Marty on the island. She laughs pretty genuinely at the two of them dancing around the fire like total goofballs as she leaves the trees. The distraction is great until her eyes jump around the camp. A whisper in the back of her head asking ‘where is she?’ That Toni can’t ignore and when she finds Shelby the light chuckle stops immediately.

Shelby is down the beach talking to Fatin and Leah. The two have cans in their hands so Shelby must be paying them off for the silence, which makes sense but the current stand-off between Fatin and Shelby looks tense and awkward and just about every word you would use to describe unpleasant. 

Then Shelby just slams into Fatin with her shoulder as she heads back towards camp. Her face is contorted and angry which sets a fire in Toni again. Part of her feels relief with the sensation and another bigger part feels stupid for wanting to run to her, ask her what’s wrong, if she needs Toni to put Fatin on her ass. But it feels so much better than the hollowness that was there before so she embraces it.

Shelby catches her eyes. Her face blanks, she’s not angry anymore, not anything Toni can read. She doesn’t like it. The absence of anything in Shelby’s eyes but it’s the only thing she’s left with for the rest of the night. The blond avoids her and the sinking feeling swells in her gut all evening until she can’t stand it and goes to the shelter early.

She wakes up three times during the night. The third time she notices her eyes are wet. No memory of a nightmare but that cold feeling is spreading to her limbs like an illness. She wipes the tears away and curls herself closer to Martha softly, careful not to disturb the other girl. Would this be the rest of her time here, nights without sleep and days full of anxiety. Life had this unique way of fucking with Toni, even here in the middle of nowhere on a deserted fucking island.

When she wakes up later than everyone else and only because Marty is shaking her shoulder roughly. She does vaguely remember being tripped over a few times while others climbed out of the shelter in the early morning sun. Honestly, though she can’t bring herself to give a shit. She climbs out to find the others crowded around Dot and Leah near the fire

‘What’s going on?’ Toni asks as she stretches out her limbs. Kicking at the burning sand as she approaches, it looked like it was gonna be another hot one. She plops down next to Marty who is facing the sea and the other girl looks super excited about something.

’Dot and Leah are about to tell us!’ The happy go lucky girl says before looking up at Leah and Dot. Nora and Fatin are sat to their right on some logs, and as if on cue Shelby walks up suddenly from behind Toni, closely followed by Rachel. Both holding long thick branches well over a meter long over their shoulders.

The long branches tumble to the sand at Leah feet. ‘So what’s this all about Dotty? The southern twang is sweet like sugar and Toni is left confused as to how a sound could taste so good.

Dot looks kinda excited while she lays out the plan for the day, ‘so we’ve all been kinda meh these last few days and Leah came up with an epic idea last night!’ Toni instinctively looks at Shelby, she’s wearing a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes and Toni pushes hard to look away. ‘So today we are holding the first Island Olympics!’ Leah is reaching down for the thick and rather straight branches Shelby and Rachel just dumped as Dot continues. ‘We’re going with classic Ancient Greek style so running, long jumping, disc throwing…’ Dots running these off as she pulls at the fingers on her left hand one by one when Rachel corrects her.

‘It’s called discus and what about swimming?’ The group collectively grumble variations of no. ‘What! Swimming is in the Olympics?’

Nora’s calm monotone voice begins before Dot can reply. ‘You have been training most of your life as a swimmer Rach, I don’t think it’s fair to the rest of the group.’

Rachel just shrugs and rolls her eyes with a muted ‘whatever’ before Dot continues. Toni is kinda surprised that’s all it took, isn’t the Olympics like Rachel’s life goal.

‘So we’ll have running, from like... those rocks there down the beach, yeah that's gotta be like 30 meters!’

‘And it’ll be done by points, so the top three will get two, three, or four points based on Gold to bronze. Everyone else gets one point.’ Leah throws into the conversation as she uses the axe to cut away stray branches for what Toni assumes will be the javelins. ‘And the winner will be our Island Queen for a week.’ Martha claps beside her, then overjoyed that her idea was being recycled into the mix.

‘Right and we can do the long jump, discus, and javelin over there.’ Dot points out a spot on the beach that has some dark rocks placed in a line. Toni stands to take a closer look, which is also when she sees the circle shape dug into the sand a couple of meters to the right.

‘What's the ring for?’ Toni blames her sleepy haze for not immediately making the ‘Olympic’ connection.

‘Right! Last but not least wrestling, in which the winner will be rewarded with double points!’ Dot exclaims happily. Something warm and familiar climbs up into Toni’s belly and it’s then that she starts to embrace this whole idea. 

They paint numbers with charcoal on their clothes, Marty suggests they put their favorite numbers instead of one to eight so no one feels bad about being eight. The others don’t seem to care so they agree. Doesn’t stop Fatin from writing a big number one on her chest. It’s Leah that points out Fatins gonna look ridiculous when she loses (cause, of course she will) and the only reply she gets is a middle finger. The rest of the group laugh and Toni forgets for a short bit how awkward things are with her and Shelby. Ignorance is bliss right.

They start up with the disk throwing and Toni is legit impressed with Dot’s handy work. Turns out she spent over an hour last night hammering the axe into the end of a log going all the way around the edge till an inch thick chunk fell off then she had worked all evening with Shelby’s pocket knife till it had nice curved edges. ‘I couldn’t get it smooth or anything so watch out for splinters but it should do.’

‘Should do? Dotty it’s amazing!’ Shelby beams to Toni’s left as they all stand at the rock outline on the beach.

‘Damn right Dot, we need to brand that shit, Island Made, baby.’ Toni laughs as she takes the disk in her hands. ‘Maybe with a capital I or something, you know like how everything has a ‘made in China’ sticker on it.’

The soft giggle this pulls from Shelby is fucking music and the girl is leaning into Toni before she catches herself and jumps back a little. It goes mostly unnoticed since the others are already making brand suggestions. Except for Fatin, who eyes Shelby in a way that turns Toni’s momentary warmth into worry.

Since Rachel is the only person that's ever actually been taught how to throw a disk in the ‘Olympic’ way, as she announces, she goes first. They all stand behind her cheering as she spins on the spot disk in hand.

It goes wide. Roughly one-hundred and eighty degrees wide.

Because the next thing, Toni is lay flat out on the sand. The others looking down on her in a panic. And holy shit her head is fucking killing her!

Toni manages to push through the pain and confusion for a moment glancing around her, the sun’s so god damn bright though and she has to squint hard against it. Martha is on her knees to her left, her hands clasping round one of her own she notices. Dot’s to her right and the others are a few feet away near her feet looking down at her. She looks for Shelby without realizing it but doesn’t find the blond.

A soft thumb brushes over her cheekbone then, her eyes dart upward to see strands of blond hair falling like a curtain above her head. It’s why she opens her eyes wider despite the punishing light and pushes her head back. Feels rather than sees soft thighs being volunteered as pillows in her prone state before finally meeting green eyes staring down. They glisten at the edge, and the golden hair that’s tied above Shelby’s head is glowing with the high noon sun like a halo. Toni smiles before the overwhelming ache busts through the haze. She’s hissing with the pain.

‘Dotty she needs painkillers quickly!’ Shelby snaps and Dot’s jogging back towards camp.

‘I’m so sorry Toni, seriously dude it slipped right out of my hand! Fuck am sorry!’ Rachel has stepped into Dots place and her bows are pinched together while she bites her lips into her mouth.

‘Yeh, nar, it’s cool, I’m ok.’ She can move, she knows she can but Shelby is soft and warm and Toni doesn't want to leave all that just yet. ‘I just think I need to rest for a moment. I'll be ok. You guys go ahead, who’s turn is it.’ 

Dot is back, leaning over Rachel slightly, pushing water and some pills into her hands as she hears Shelby’s voice jump in pitch 'Absolutely not! We’ll do somethin else, that thing’s dangerous!’. Toni pulls into a sitting position to take her pills but the motion has her head spinning like crazy, she’s pulled by invisible strings down onto her right elbow. Would have ended up on her side completely if it wasn't for Shelby. The girl tucked herself right in behind her, hand at the nape of her neck and one on the arm she's propping herself up with.

‘Maybe we should give this whole thing a miss, do it tomorrow or something?’ Dot poses the question and Marty looks so fucking disappointed but of course, she’s nodding and forcing a tight smile. Toni ain’t gonna be the reason everyone has a shit day.

‘No’ Toni clarifies after she swallows the pills. Her thoughts still catching on the stroke of Shelby’s fingers over the nape of her neck. ‘You guys don't get to use this as some bs excuse to avoid getting your asses kicked.’

‘No, you need to rest and we need to make sure you don't have a concussion! You should be in the shelter out of the sun, then we can all take turns -’

‘I’m not doing that’ Toni laughs as she pulls away from the comforting hands. Toni appreciates it she does but she won't be treated like some child with a booboo.

‘Toni!’ Shelby chastises her, she looks irritated and her tone has that warning edge to it that Toni’s only ever heard once. Yesterday. In any other situation, Toni would be kinda hot for it but her head hurts and she is very aware that everyone is watching them.

‘Shelby!’ She mocks, dramatically rolling her head much to her regret as pain ricochets around the inside of her skull. She bites her lip to avoid whining in response. ‘Ok disk is out, what’s up now, runnin? Long jump?’

The others mutter disapprovingly, eyes all shifting to one another not wanting to be the one to tell Toni, no. She’s not stupid she can see she’s outnumbered here. Marty is the first to break the hushed tones though.

‘Gathering.’ All eyes are on Martha when she smiles and looks straight to Toni. ‘We gotta know your ok before all that tough stuff so... Let's go gather some berries instead of the frisby game. It’s just a bit of hiking. And if you get dizzy or feel sick or anything we can bring you back and you have to rest! Ok?’ The rest of the girls look at Toni waiting to see if she would agree with the terms set before her.

Even Leah jumps on this idea, ‘and the sugar rush will help us keep energy up for the big stuff later.’

Toni thinks it’s a waste of time. She gets why Marty is all worried, they’ve known each other for years but the concern doesn't stop with her. The whole group is looking at her like they're terrified she’ll suddenly croke. Especially Rachel, which is kinda funny. ‘Fine it’s a deal.’ Marty’s head tilts as her eyes scrutinize Toni. ‘I promise, if I feel sick I’ll tell you. Okay?’

Marty finally accepts she’s not lying and they all seem to fall back into their excitement, they talk about teams for the gathering, trying to make it a game in some way to tie it in. Toni thinks Fatin’s just looking for some easy points though. Shelby hovers a lot. Like she's using Toni’s new injury as an excuse to be close to her. They meet eyes a few times and Shelby smiles shyly at her for a few glorious seconds.

Shortly after the painkillers kick in hard! And it’s the fucking best feelin in the world.

The pain is non-existent and she just feels fucking fuzzy and so so good. Toni is up on her feet with renewed energy; she is ready to win and pushes her team to get into the forest with an unnecessary amount of swearing and yelling.

Her team, and yes Toni is calling it her team, is made of Marty, Fatin, and Shelby. Toni has one thought about the lineup and it is solely on how pretty Shelby looks right now walking ahead of her. She remembers the blond saying something about going searching new parts of the island, something about rinsing the same bushes the other team or not doing that. Toni had just smiled and nodded along to such a fucking great idea, god damn Shelby is awesome and smart and sexy. Her legs in those shorts...

Rays of sunlight cut through the trees, sprinkling random-shaped highlights onto the blond’s skin as she pushes through the uncharted area. The vibrant green of the forest blurs into a single gradient behind Shelby. She stands as a welcoming glow in stark contrast with the dangerous environment that is her backdrop. Someone says Toni’s name and she nods. To what, who fucking cares. God, she wants to touch Shelby so badly. Taste her but Toni is being pulled to her left then, not really understanding what’s happening as Shelby gets further and further away now.

Toni wipes a hand down her face as she concentrates on her surroundings, Fatin is in front of her and Toni is following, it takes her a moment to remember how to speak and holy crap these pills are strong. How did she not notice before? ‘Why are we leavin Shelbs... an Marty? Where the fuck are we?’

Fatin comes to a stop, giving her a look that Toni can’t read in this drugged-up haze but she can hear her now. If she concentrates. `We split up like twenty minutes ago to cover more ground, which you agreed to, are you sure you're ok? How many fingers am I holding up’

‘Two. Am pretty sure someone with a concussion can still count.’ Toni laughs at herself, though she is the only one that's amused.

‘So you and Shelby?’ Fatin starts as she moves to continue cutting a trail into new territory.

The day before comes back to her in a hot rush of vivid detail, the fighting on the beach, Shelby’s dirty distraction methods, the fucking ninja moves she pulled off, the rope, and oh god, the spanking. Without words, Toni hums in affirmation. Fatin stops to face her again.

‘So you guys are like a thing then?’ Toni is staring at the other girl trying so hard to decipher if she's annoyed with Toni, the haze isn't quite as strong as it was before but it’s still there.

‘Well like we’re not… It’s not been like that before. We’ve been play fighting sometimes. It’s good for stress and stuff.’

‘Bitch please, I’ve seen Shelby play fight with Dot nearly every morning for like two weeks, and it ain’t nothing like that BDSM shit you guys were up to!’

Fatin turns to keep walking when Toni jumps up in front of her ‘Wait, wait, what about Dot?’

‘What, they have like a morning wrestling club thing, shit is fucking early too. Like sunrise early. Shelby didn't tell you about that?’

That cheater! She fucking cheated. Toni had been sat around wondering how Shelby was suddenly some master escape artist and all this time she was getting wrestling lessons from Dot! Shelby would never have pinned Toni without help. And to practice during the only time Toni would never see, ‘fucking morning people!’

‘Look I don't wanna be that person but have you guys talked about your whole...’ Fatin cants her hip to the left, leaning her elbow into it and waving her other hand in the air 'midday bondage session?’

‘No, she, she kinda ran away after you guys, you know.’ Toni admits and it brings back all those shitty feelings from last night, the ones she just tried to sleep off like a bad hangover.

Fatin sees the change, must have cause she’s next to Toni now with a hand on her shoulder like Toni’s grieving over someone. ‘TONI!’ Shelby's voice cuts through any words Fatin had planned and they are both staring back the way they came. From where the voice came from.

‘TONI, FATIN’

That’s Marty and she leaves Fatin as she launches herself towards the voices, calling back ‘Am here. Shelby, Marty, over here!’ She smashes through the greenery fast and with complete disregard for her own health. Following more calls of her name.

She hears Fatin trailing closely after her, yelling at Toni to be careful but she doesn't slow down until she sees blonde hair and green eyes through the trees. ‘I’m here, what's wrong, are you ok? Marty you ok?’

It’s when she looks at her best friend that she sees the large tree Marty is stood under. It’s tall and covered with beautiful clusters of bright red that have Toni reaching out immediately. ‘Lychees, you found a fucking Lychee tree!’

They are silent as they rip the rich fruit off the tree and gorge themselves for longer than they care to admit but it’s a mutual understanding that this is a gift and they have to savor it! The fruit is so sweet and Toni can't remember the last time she tasted anything so good in her life. She wipes at the sweat on her brow rubbing a hand over her bruised temple hissing at the sharp pang of intense pain. Shelby is next to her again, pushing her hands away from her injury, tutting as she tells her to be more careful. The blond reaches up but doesn't touch and Toni just nods.

They gather a load of the lychees into their swag bags as Shelby starts talking out loud to herself, she's looking up at the tree muttering numbers that keep jumping up in value. ‘Ok, I think this could last us four or five months, six if we’re really careful not to pick too many.’

Toni laughs, maybe she’s still a little high ‘we’re not gonna be here for six months! Jesus Shelby, we'll be home before that, someones gonna find us soon. Right, Marty?’ Trusting her bestie to deliver on some high-grade Marty optimism.

‘Of course. Rescue will be with us any day now, I know it.’ Marty laughs next to her throwing on her bag and jumping excitedly to her feet. ‘You ok Shelbys?’ Toni snags the last fraction of panic on Shelbys face before it’s washed away, replaced with a smile that is not even remotely authentic.

Toni watches the blond nod, her right-hand rises to twist round fair colored hair, a little too harshly for Toni’s taste. Her head’s still kinda hazy from the pills though, also she just can't for the life of her figure out why Shelby would be upset by that.

Team Toni takes home all the points for that round. It’s awesome, getting crowded the moment she gets back to camp, not so much. She’s forced to play a round of twenty questions with Dot. And only lets it slide because everyone’s watching to see if she loses. Toni smashes it, then demands a point for not getting a concussion. When the other girls cave out of sympathy, she takes the point and laughs. Too easy.

Running is their first real competition and everyone basically forgets about her head injury thankfully, with the glaring exception of Shelby. She comes to walk beside Toni as they all follow Dot to the start point by the huge rocks down the beach. ‘Here take this…’ Shelby holds out a pill in her hand. Toni eyes it suspiciously.

‘Drugging a fellow competitor is cheating you know?’ Shelby’s smile matches her own but her hand doesn't lower and Toni’s temple is starting to throb.

‘It’s been over four hours, you need to top up. It's only half a dose, so you won't be so loopy. And it won't impede on your abilities I promise.’

‘Loopy.’ When was Toni loopy? Sure she had been distracted, even a little bit fuzzy but she wasn’t loopy. Was she?

Toni gives Shelby a confused look as she takes the pill and the offered water, swallowing easily as she listens to the other girl. ‘Loopy might be a bad word for it, I think chatty is probably more accurate.’

Oh god, that's worse! Why doesn't she remember this, when was she being chatty? She can only remember one conversation from earlier and that was with Fatin. Was Shelby fucking with her right now?

Toni’s too distracted to notice where she's going and collides into the back of Rachel who reacts with instant irritation.’Watch it, Jesus’ whipping round to meet Toni’s eyes she instantly softens.

‘Watch yourself!’ The voice is cutting and harsh in a way Toni never heard come from Shelby. The girl's eyes are narrow and her lips are tight as she watches the charismatic girl lift her hands in surrender.

Toni jumps in because the vibe she's getting from Shelby is way too intense for a little accident. ‘It’s all good Rach, my fault, I was distracted’ Rachel’s eyes flickered between Toni’s and Shelby’s, her brows knitted together like she's trying to figure something out. Toni shuts it down with a nod, moving around the girl, pulling at Shelby’s arm too. They settle in front of Dot a few feet away from Rachel now.

Dot lays out the plan which is simple enough, first they race in their teams, this way the other team makes sure everyone is playing fair. The first three that finish get extra points based on their position, while the losers get one, for like finishing or whatever. Then they swap, obviously. After the racing, it’ll be long jumping and Leah has already claimed one of Marty’s sandals as their measuring device. Then they’ll have a go at throwing the island made javelin’s, Toni’s sure she’s gonna nail that one.

Lastly is the wrestling and Toni knows she's just a little too excited about that, what if she ends up against Shelby. And in front of everyone? The blond won’t be pulling any of her distraction tricks here though so maybe this will be a good time to remind Shelby who the powerhouse is here. Toni doesn't need rope to take charge and Shelby won’t get the chance to cheat.

Team Toni was basically just gonna be a race between Shelby and herself since Fatin and Martha decided they were gonna walk it. Toni even got Rachel to show her the right way to push off like they do in the real races. She was ready for this, the meds had kicked in just enough to keep the pain in her head to a low hum, pretty thankful the blond had given her the extra pill now.

Toni sat on the sand leaning her torso over her right leg that was outstretched towards the camp at the other end of the beach, grabbing at her toes she leaned down low looking off to her left at Marty and Fatin as they stood in their starting positions with very little care, chatting about something definitely not related to the race.

Checking on the only real competition, Toni peers to her right. Her mouth goes dry like she had tried to swallow sand. Shelby is bent over completely at the waist, the tips of her finger touching the sand as her legs remain straight as a rod, the flexibility required for that alone is not lost on Toni. A warmth starts deep in her belly as she lets herself indulge in the sight of Shelby’s strong legs and perfectly round backside. Shelby’s hands run down her left thigh and Toni watches caught in some slowed version of reality as finger caresses the skin there before sliding down past the knee. Toni’s biting her own bottom lip when green eyes catch her act of mild voyeurism. The heat finds her face and she pulls herself off the sand quickly turning to Dot and Rachel. ‘We ready to go or what?’ Toni blurts out..

‘Ready when you are.’ Shelby purrs from over the back of her right shoulder and Toni fucking shudders.

‘Okay, get in positions, make sure you're touching the wall!’ Toni follows the order, refusing to look at the blond to her right as she lowers herself into a crouch start. Her right leg slightly further back, barefoot touching the rock wall behind them all. To her mild annoyance, she can see Shelby is a mirror image, ready to push off just as hard!

‘On your marks.’

Dot’s voice booms, yet under it Toni hears Shelby’s husked one far more clearly. ‘Try not to stare at my ass this time.’

‘Get set! GO!’

Shit! Toni slips at the first hurdle, her balance thrown slightly as she’d looked to the blond at the comment. The other girl became a blur instantly. Toni quickly recovered and took off at top speed after her. The laugh track that was Marty and Fatin only pushed her to go harder. Surprisingly she manages not to stare at the Shelbys ass. Ok, that's a lie, she does. A lot. But it doesn't distract her which is more important! Soon Leah was coming up on their left ready to call a winner. The end was in sight, this was it, she had to take over now

She pushes with everything left in her, thighs and calves burning with the pull, she was lagging, by inches. The vision of Leah closing in fast. Just a little further! 

She’s neck and neck with the blond, it's the final few feet when she sees Shelby dive through the air for the finish line.

‘And Shelby takes the GOLD!’ Leah screams as Toni crosses the finish line a second too late. Toni pushes into the sand coming to a jog before stopping and returning to find Shelby still on the sand.

Toni throws a confused glance to Leah as they both watch the blond dig into the sand at the finish line frantically. Maybe her necklace broke when she hit the ground or something. Toni takes a step toward the blond when she feels something pinch at the sole of her foot. ‘Ow! Fuck!’ Toni kicks at what she assumes is a shell only to see a set of dentures with only two teeth skitter across the sand instead.

Shelby’s hands clasp round it, eyes darting up to meet Toni’s before she’s jumping to her feet with forcibly pursed lips and hiding the item behind her back before she's running away again. The blond is making a habit out of that.

Toni follows this time. She hasn't wandered too far from camp and Toni finds her just further along the shore a few feet into the shallow water. Toni approaches after Shelby leans down, puts her hands into the sloshing waves, and pulls back up, hand coming down from her mouth a moment later.

She stands next to the blond girl for a while, figures they probably have a few minutes while Fatin and Marty walk up the beach. They just stand there waiting on the other, listening to the waves crack before feeling the cold rush over their ankles. The sun was starting to set, dropping off the edge of their world and dragging the most vibrant shades of red and purple across the sky in its wake.

Toni breaks the silence, ‘so you're like a double whammy?’ She doesn’t turn to face Toni. Only lets green irises peek out from the corner of her eyes. Toni's right hand comes up rolling at the wrist as she states what is now obvious to her ‘Cause before you were like the ‘southern Christian princess, and perfect pageant queen’ but now!’ Toni juts out her chin and purses her lips. ‘Well, now I know you can pull off classic ‘toothless hillbilly’ southerner too.’

The punch to her arm comes swiftly and Toni doesn't even try to pull away. Her arm hurts but at least there’s a smile pulling at Shelby’s lips now. ‘Hey! I have a head wound!’ Toni yells over dramatically ’you can’t hit me!’ She’s leaning to the side now trying to edge herself into Shelby’s peripheral vision to maybe find some real eye contact with the blond.

‘I gave you painkillers, you're fine.’ Shelby mutters under her breath, finally turning to address Toni fully, her ponytail whipping around her right shoulder as she does, ’also pretty sure you can’t be a princess and a queen at the same time, that's silly.’

Toni just shrugs with a smile cause what the fuck does she know about royalty. ‘So you gonna stop crying over here and get back in the game so I can kick your ass, head trauma an all!’

‘You do realize our scores are tied now, right’ Shelby tilts her head, a smirk playing at her pink lips. ‘Like I just put us on an even playing field.’

‘Even!’ Toni gapes at the blond ‘There is nothing remotely ‘even’ about your cheating ass Shelby!’

‘No idea what you are referring to.’ It's so obviously a lie and Toni laughs a little at the brazen attitude.

‘Pull all the tricks you can princess, it won't help, you’re looking at the next Island queen.’ Toni states theatrically pointing to herself with one hand. A chuckle escapes Shelby and Toni glows on the inside, it’s probably not that big of an achievement but it feels good.

‘Wanna bet?’ Shelby's voice has this silky overtone that Toni remembers from soft whispers the day before. Her entire stance shifted too, shoulders are back, her head’s high, her hands on her hips, and fuck it’s like she’s a different person entirely. 

‘What kind of bet?’ She questions cautiously. Toni still has no idea where the lines are here.

‘Well let's say I win or at the very least beat your score.’ Unlikely, Toni thinks but lets the other girl continue. ‘If I win, I get to use the rope again.’ Toni swallows hard, she genuinely hadn’t seen that coming.

‘An ah and what if I win? What do I get?’ Shelby raises a single brow, her smirk widening and Toni feels like she just gave something major away. But has no idea what.

‘Well I guess you could think about it, I -’

‘A kiss.’ Toni freezes. She actually just said that, why did she say that! Shelby's eyes are wide and shit it’s too intimate, too much too soon in their sober state. No haze of lust or play fighting induced adrenaline to normalize it. Toni’s about to backtrack when Shelby steps closer, no longer wide-eyed. 

‘Ok, I win, we use the rope, you win… We kiss.’ Shelby holds out her hand and Toni doesn't hesitate to shake it.

It’s as close to talking about ‘it’ as they have come. Though if she thinks about it they aren't really talking about ‘it’ as much as they are just, planning more.

Leah ruins the moment when she comes to drag them back to the games and it turns out she's not that big of a gossip cause no one asks about the dentures incident and that seems like something Fatin would sink her teeth into.

Dot and Leah have really planned out the long jumping. Two piles of pebbles mark the starting position set five feet apart and there's a line in the sand every three feet running parallel. Dot’s the first to jump, and it’s not terrible but Toni can do better. The others don't matter anymore though, this was a game between her and Shelby now. They don't bother to hide the staring. It’s too fucking exciting. Shelby jumps, it’s good, those long legs carry her pretty far but not far enough and Toni smirks as she takes second place to Shelby’s third.

They all find somewhere to hide when Rachel steps up with a javelin in hand. Toni dives behind the shelter, Shelby joining a moment later and the two of them giggle as Rachel’s shoulders drop looking at her shattered friends. ‘Really guys?’

‘Safety first Rach’ Marty yells out from where she's lay on the sand behind the log they use as a bench, it has Shelby laughing into Toni’s shoulder, so infectious that she's unable to stop from laughing too. The whole thing puts Rachel off apparently because it kills her winning streak dead.

The javelin is also where Toni screws up for some stupid reason! Honestly, she’s been throwing basketballs since she was little so why was a fucking stick giving her so much trouble. It’s best out of two for each of them and both times her arm lets her down, Dot, on the other hand, fuckin nails that game. Toni tries not to get angry when Shelby goes ecstatic for her.

Er, where the fuck was Toni’s hug after the long jumping? Sure she didn't get first place but still.

With Shelby taking third place in the javelin the two are neck and neck for second place, Rachel’s holding the lead with one point and Leah’s a single point behind the two of them at third. This is where it can all turn around though as Dot explains. Dot and Leah pull out names to see who the first four fights are and then only the winner proceeds, a point for every win and double points for whoever takes the final round.

To win was simple, pin the other person's shoulders to the sand for three seconds, get a tap out or toss the other player out of the ring. If you fall out of the ring as well, then you're out too so that wasn't exactly a safe option.

It’s Shelby vs Fatin first and it lasts all of five seconds when Fatin steps out of the ring voluntarily. ‘You bitches think I'm gonna roll around in the sand to avoid being last in a game I don't care about. Yeh, no, that ain't happening.’ And it puts Shelby a point ahead without even trying.

Shelby smirks as she returns to her seat, a sway to her hips that Toni can’t pull her eyes from and Jesus she needs to concentrate if she’s gonna win this bet. She will admit to being a little torn, she wants to kiss Shelby, has done for weeks when she thinks back but the idea of something like yesterday playing out again. And that's enough, Tonis' heart race has picked up, a subtle warmth blooming in her chest as her legs go a little weak at simply the idea. But they made a bet and Toni hates to lose.

But maybe not as much as Rachel. Who loses to Dot in her first match, it does not go down well. Seh heatedly demands a rematch at first but eventually lets it go after Nora talks her down. This is when the real race begins, with Rachel out of the running, it comes down to Toni, Shelby, and Leah. If any of them made it to the final fight it was likely they would win out of points alone. Something that's really driven home when the next fight was Toni vs Leah.

They both seemed to be taking it pretty seriously when they approached the ring from opposite sides. ‘You both know the rules, keep it clean and FIGHT!’ Dot yells and Toni dives. Leah was not going down easily though and the two of them tumbled to the sand, Leah keeps going for Toni’s legs a lot so she pretends to trip on the sand just a little, and Leah takes the bait hard. Toni jumps out of the way as Leah stretches out for her ankles, instead of getting caught Toni comes to land beside Leah’s torso, flipping the girl onto her back easily, she sits on Leah's chest, her bent knees resting on Leah's arms. Dot counts and Leah doesn't bother to fight it, just gives Toni a curious stare as Dot reaches three. Toni helps her up out of good sportsmanship or whatever. And they shake hands before taking their seats again.

It’s Marty vs Nora next and when Toni sees Rachel bigging Nora up she runs to Martha's side ready to get her in the fighting mood. This is a losing battle apparently cause despite the fact Toni knows Martha can fight, name any one of Marty’s sisters and Toni has seen the two of them go at it, violently. The girl just doesn’t want to.

So her pep talk lands on deaf ears. Instead, Martha and Nora circle each other for three solid minutes. The entire time Rachel is stood to the left yelling at her sister to ‘fucking do something’ when Dot finally announces ‘Okay am gonna have to call this, just… sit down and play three rounds of rock paper scissors ok. Jesus. Toni, it’s me and you next, prepare to get owned.’ Dot goads her into some smack talk but Toni laughs it off. Nervously actually. Cause Dot was tough as nails and if she has any of the moves Shelby has been pulling off lately this was probably Toni’s last stop in the game.

Their fight lasts for ages in Toni’s eyes, every time she thinks she has the upper hand Dot ends up grabbing for some sort of limb lock. It’s mildly terrifying and Toni has to scramble out of it repeatedly, at one point Toni almost outs herself as she twists and rolls to avoid a headlock. It’s when they are both on their knees holding the other at arm’s length that Toni is about ready to give up but Dot goes for another arm lock when she stumbles! Toni whips the other girl over her shoulder as she drags herself to the edge of the ring. Dot goes right over her with the power of Toni’s swing and tumbles to the sand on the outside of the ring. Toni won! The others are clapping and cheering as they both remain in the sand trying to get their breaths back. Dot twists her neck to look at Toni with a soft smile ‘That was awesome, good win!’

Toni smiles back at her nodding ‘Thanks, that was a good fight.’ It’s true it doesn’t hold the same value as her fights with Shelby but it was fun.

So Marty won the epic rock, paper, scissors battle which leaves her to fight Shelby and Toni fucking loves Martha with all her heart but she can see it on her face already she doesn’t wanna fight. So when the two of them are walking into the ring all chatty and friendly, Toni gets this sort of sixth sense for what's about to happen next.

Which is precisely fucking nothing. They grab each other by the shoulders in a display of the fakest crap Toni has ever seen and then Shelby basically walks Martha backward out of the ring. Pretty sure Shelby tells her to watch her step at one point due to a large mound of sand near the edge. Martha for her part yells ‘Oh nooooooo.’ Then sits next to Toni all smiles again.

‘Really Marty?’ Toni asks her flatly. Martha's smile drops a little.

‘I told you I didn’t wanna fight my friends.’

‘You fight your sisters all the time!’ She exclaims in irritation.

‘That’s different, that’s siblings, everyone has a part of them that hates their siblings. It’s genetic.’ Toni can see Nora nodding in the corner of her eye as Leah starts sweeping the sand of the ring to make it level again. Of course, this is how it ends, with her and Shelby. Toni’s still kinda buzzing from her win against Dot though and come on if she can beat Dot then she's got this in the bag. And with an audience no less.

They both step up to the ring on opposite sides, Shelby is still in her white shorts and pink sports bra and god Toni shouldn't be thinking about everything that might happen after this, about what the blond would do if she got a second chance to tie Toni up. It had ended so abruptly yesterday and sure they hadn't talked about the incident but clearly, Shelby wanted some sort of repeat. But Shelby had also been teasing her all day long, which was another reason Toni wanted to win. To show her that Toni would always win in a fair competition, not to mention that if Toni wins her reward is a kiss. It’s mild stuff relative to what happened yesterday but it would finally force some sort of communication.

Pretty sure Shelby’s not going to kiss and run. She hopes anyway.

Shelby has that expression on her face like the first time she caught Toni in her rope, after the arm lock, she remembers cause all they did was stare at each other for ages and it's then that Toni knows how to play this fight, she has to let Shelby make the first moves, see what the girl is planning then counter it. No more running headlong into obvious traps.

Dot claps her hands shouting ‘FIGHT’ and Toni resists the urge to run at the blond, Shelby for her part steps closer like she was expecting something then, hikes her brows a few times and goes for one of Toni’s legs. Toni tries to step away but is a little too slow and now Shelby has two arms wrap around her left thigh. She lifts Toni onto one foot and pushes, Toni, can see her loss before it happens, crumples to the sand to avoid it. Shelby falls with her, lands between Toni’s legs and she’s fucking relentless. She swats at Toni’s arms as she swings her right leg over Toni’s hip. Toni knows she's in a bad position to win but this feels so close to their other games, the urgency of winning, the thrill of the fight was quickly becoming more intoxicating to Toni than winning was. Part of her never wants this to stop, she could play this game with Shelby forever and never get bored.

The blond lays herself out over Toni’s torso and her breath hitches at the contact, Shebys arms cross over Toni’s chest pressing the length of her forearms down, a hand on either of Toni’s shoulders. Dot starts to count and Toni only just manages to twist one shoulder off the sand with her elbow before Shelby is re-adjusting to gain more force. Toni’s arms pull a Shelby’s but with the blond’s focus on trapping her shoulders, Toni can’t get any reach. At most, she can slap Shelby’s elbows rather pathetically. It’s then that Toni just fucking goes for it cause she’s currently getting her ass handed to her in front of everyone.

And after she just beat Dot!

Shelby lifts an inch as she tries to get a better position and Toni thrusts upwards with her hips, right leg lifting them both inches off the sand as her left leg hooks over Shelby’s hip, and then she drops them both. They land with a thud and a few of the other girls hiss at the display. It knocks the wind out of Shelby as the other girl is dragged partway down Toni’s body. Before Shelby can edge back up to put her shoulders above Toni’s again, Toni throws her right leg around the other girl too, linking her feet at the small of Shelbys back. She watches green eyes flicker all over their intertwined bodies for some sort of way out, Toni digs her right arm into the sand then starts pushing off with her left, but the flip is halted by Shelbys left hand that refuses to let Toni put her on her back.

They stare at each other for a moment, all quick breaths and rapid heartbeats before Shelby is trying to break free, pulls back onto her knees so hard Toni’s body is tugged across the sand a centimeter or so, and then hands are on her feet. Toni's Feet are ripped apart with great effort but Shelby is stumbling backward finally free and Toni dives. Shelby sees her coming, drops onto her back, the edge of the ring only inches to her right. Toni lands on top of the other girl taking a foot to the gut in the process though not particularly hard, Toni wraps her right arm around the bent leg that's crushed between their bodies. It’s not lost on Toni that if Shelby gets the chance she could use the leg to launch Toni off in one hard thrust and most likely over the ring edge to her left.

Toni tries to move the blond’s leg repeatedly but Shelby twists uncomfortably to keep it between them. Wraps both her hands around Toni’s only free wrist and now Toni’s sure that's exactly what the other girl is trying to do. Toni plats herself, spreads her feet wide without crossing the ring line, toes digging into the sand easily as she pushes all her upper body into Shelby. Their faces millimeters apart when Toni pushes her right hand into the sand above the blond’s head, still gripped by both of Shelby’s hands. She sees a certain desperation flicker behind green eyes before they half close and a dangerous smile pulls at Shelby’s lips.

Blond hair fills half her vision as Shelby leans up quickly. Cheeks graze one another as soft lips come within a hair's width of Toni's ear, breath hot against her skin as Shelby whispers ‘Not so rough, Daddy’.

And like that, it’s fucking over.

Over before Toni went limp before she found herself raised in the air by one strong leg and definitely over before she tumbled to the sand on the wrong side of the ring line. Cause the only thing Toni could feel after that was the hot pulsing that exploded from between her legs.

Shelby won, again. The cheater.

The other girls are cheering for Shelby as Toni just lies on the sand like the horny failure she is. Dot’s face comes into view above hers and asks in what Toni can only guess is pity ‘The fuck just happened, dude?’

Toni can’t answer, just shakes her head and covers her eyes with a forearm as she tries and fails to smother the raging heat in her own body. It’s impossible though because she knows what’s to come now. They had a bet and Toni lost. 

She gets a few pats on the back for coming second place and Leah and Dot have a whole ceremony thing with a crown made of palm leaves, some of Dot’s rope, and some empty Lychee shells for color. Toni hates to admit that it’s actually cool as fuck and it should be hers damn it! 

They go off a few at a time to get cleaned up in the waves down the beach cause sand is everywhere but it’s too dark to go traipsing to the waterfall. And when Toni’s about to leave with Martha when Shelby ‘accidentally’ drops some clothes on the sand next to where Toni is crouched, muttering ‘oh dear, sorry’ as she bends over swiping the cloths back into her arms but also makes a point to leave one particular item behind.

Toni picks the dark material up and folds it into the others in her hands, maybe there was a note with it, a keyword or something, a code for when they were to… complete the bet.

‘So you going to tell me what happened back there?’ Martha hums as they stand in the deep water. It’s actually really cooling and Toni appreciates it cause she was having no luck using just her willpower.

‘I got distracted.’ Martha snorts in response, absolutely not buying it.

‘It’s your head isn’t it?’ The other girl offers her an out and Toni takes it.

‘Maybe.’ Toni says softly knowing the other girl won't believe her if she outright admitted such a thing.

‘Well that's not fair Toni, you might have won. We should arrange a rematch tomorr- ‘

‘No… I…’ Toni babbles out. ‘It’s ok, I pushed us to keep playing, right. It’s cool Marty. Pretty sure we’ll end up doing this thing again anyway it was fun. Then I can really show those bitches whose queen.’ Marty laughs as Toni starts flexing her arms above the water. Martha just splashes her playfully and that seems to end the subject.

When Toni goes to dress she realizes that the only thing Shelby was trying to sneak to her was the piece of clothing itself. A simple pair of black leggings made of the thinnest fucking material Toni has ever worn, it feels like wearing nothing and the heat is back in force. Toni puts her shorts on over them too, partly because of how exposed the first layer feels and secondly cause Shelby cheated! She didn't have to be fully compliant.

It's not until they are a few feet away from camp that Toni realizes they never set a dress code, Toni didn't have to wear the leggings at all. She’d just followed Shelby’s direction like an obedient sap.

It actually kind of fucking irritates Toni.

She sits against one of the half-buried logs that make the most comfortable backrests and sulks a little, she knows she’s pouting but she doesn't care, everyone will assume it's about the games anyway. She picks at the seams of the leggings a little and Jesus, it's like she can feel her own fingerprint through them.

‘It's time for more games!’ Fatin shouts when everyone is close by the fire. ‘Don't you think so your Highness?’ Shelby for her part is still wearing the green crown as she folds up some clothes that had been out drying all day. Shelby only rolls her eyes at Fatin.

Fatin starts as she stares Shelby down ‘Never have I ev- ’

‘NO, no more of that game.’ Leah jumps in ‘we’ve played it so many times now, no one has anything new to add anyway.’ It’s mostly right and Toni is pretty thankful for Leah cause God knows where Fatin was going with that. But Leah’s looking between Shelby and Fatin like she just stopped oil from being thrown on a fire. The fuck was going on between those two? 

‘Ok, I got a new game for us.’ Leah says ushering Fatin to sit down next to her. Several feet away from Shelby who was still giving Fatin the dirtiest look imaginable. ‘So I’m calling it misquoting with meaning, basically say the same thing but use different words to change the context for example.’ Leah brings her left hand out in front of her palm upwards. ‘Shooting stars’ then copies the motion with her right hand adding ‘murdering celebrities!’

Martha kinda gasps beside Toni and that's what actually makes the brunette giggle. 

‘Penny for your thoughts’ Of course Nora gets right into this game ‘is the same as money for your privacy.’

‘Yes!’ Leah jumps up excitedly and Toni already knows this is not her thing, she finds intense green eyes over the burning fire and swallows at the lump in the back of her throat. This was it! It was time. Her skin feels like it's scorching as she watches the blond’s eyes widen slightly then she nods towards the beach, playing the whole thing off like she’s adjusting her hair. Toni is too excited. Doesn’t even bother waiting for the right moment but instead just gets up abruptly telling Marty her head was getting kind of weird from the smoke of the fire and that she needs to go for a walk. And then Toni is speed walking down the beach.

She walks until she can’t hear the girls at camp then walks some more, she already can’t see them cause thankfully Shelby chose the direction that’s past the hill and fucking huge rocks. Once she thinks she’s far enough she sits on the sand and waits. Her stomach flutters every time she looks back towards camp, feeling drunk on the excitement. What did Shelby want to do to her?

Minutes pass and Toni starts to get impatient, her body is humming and she just wants to know what’s going to happen. Where is Shelby? Toni collapses onto her back and turns to look down the beach again, still no sign of Shelby. The sensations of yesterday start to replay in her head, it only fuels the heat that’s swirling in her belly as she remembers the thigh forcing its way between her own, the feeling of being powerless to Shelby’s wants, and the hot bursts of lust that marked every spanking the blond delivered.

Technically Shelby never finished, she only got to nine before they were interrupted. She closes her eyes and bites her lips into her mouth, the tense warmth has started spreading outward and her right hand lays itself on her sweater covered stomach instinctively. Is Shelby planning to finish what she started? Fingertips scratch at the dark material as her breath starts to pick up. 

The idea of Shelby forcing her down like that again was affecting Toni in a way she never would have thought. Being so fucking submissive to the other girl was unexpectedly intoxicating. How was Toni the bottom here? Outside of their little games, Shelby was passive, agreeable, and a fucking prude.

But that’s not the Shelby Toni faces off against. This version is dark and domineering and possessive and just fucking demands obedience in a way that makes Toni docile and hot at the same time. Her hand splays out on her belly and naturally starts to edge towards the heat that’s gone unsatisfied since yesterday.

‘Naughty.’

Shelby is staring down at her, hands on hips as Toni shifts up onto her elbows quickly. She did not just get caught almost… Shelby’s smirk tells her she knows exactly where Toni's hand was going. 

‘What took you so long!’ Toni demands a little too aggressively, suddenly feeling defensive in her arousal.

Shelby crouches then, her fingertips running along Toni’s left forearm down to her wrist, her index finger traces the faint mark left behind from their games yesterday. ‘Let’s go.’ Shelby commands and Toni doesn’t hesitate when the blond stands, following her further down the beach. 

It’s not long till Shelby turns in towards the tree line, glancing back and of course, Toni is only a few feet away. Shelby walks until she finds a particular tree that’s grown awkwardly and leans back at a forty-five degree angle. It's when the blond turns to face her that Toni notices she's not holding the rope.

How the hell has she just noticed that? Is that off the table now, did Shelby not want to tie her up anymore? Disappointment at the thought ebbs at Toni’s arousal and she can’t help but note it's the most effective method yet.

Shelby stalks up to Toni till her face is so close to hers that she can feel Shelby’s warm breath on her lips and fuck she should have won. She could have grabbed the blond right now and taken it, could have pulled the girl to the ground and straddle her as she pressed her own lips against Shelby’s. God damn, how badly she wanted the other girl.

It’s like Shelby is in her head, she just holds herself an inch away and watches Toni, who can’t stop glancing down at soft pink lips.

Soon Shelby moves, walks behind her, and when Toni turns, the back of Shelby’s hand and knuckles brush her face softly forcing it to face the bent tree again. She suppresses a moan when Shelby presses her entire length against Toni’s back.

‘I thought of a something for Leah’s game.’ Shelby breaths softly, two hands slide down Toni’s sides over tense ribs, falling to her hips where they squeeze tightly. Was this really the time for word games?

‘Forgive me father for I have sinned would be...’ Toni’s breath hitches as plump lips nip on her right earlobe before Shelby is moaning into her ear softly ‘I’m sorry Daddy,’ Toni’s breath hitches ‘I’ve been very naughty’. Toni’s hands clench at her side as she stifles a moan, takes quick short breaths that make her a little dizzy. Jesus Christ, this girl!

She had actually taken Toni’s one and only power move and flipped it on her. 

The hands on her hips soften and long fingers hook into the belt loops of her shorts. ‘Un-button the shorts Toni.’ It’s hot and demanding and Toni aches with the sound of Shelby’s voice so low but Toni doesn’t do it. No, she wants to test Shelby. See what will happen if she resists. It feels dangerous and exciting to push back so she does nothing instead. Just waits.

’Toni, be a good girl and unbutton your shorts, now.’ Her tone has dropped, there’s an edge of danger and Toni feels herself twitch in pleasure just at Shelby’s demand but still, she ignores her. Decides she’s going to see it through and fuck, Shelby’s stepping away from her back.

Shit, what if Shelby only wants Toni if she’s completely compliant.

She hears Shelby moving behind her and has the urge to look back, she knows she’s not supposed to. Not allowed. That it’s against Shelby’s ‘rules’ but she’s decided to be defiant anyway right, so when Shelby is still moving behind her a minute later Toni lets herself look.

She turns to see what Shelby’s doing. And an index finger points sharply into her chin forcing her to face forward again but not before Toni gets a glimpse of green rope. Toni clenches her thighs together tightly. A pulsing heat has started there and Toni wants more.

Shelby leans into the back of her right side then ‘you know what, am thinkin you’re just being a sore loser, Toni.’ Soft silky fabric is curled around her right wrist with the words, she goes to inspect it but Shelby’s too close, and she’s lost the denim jacket now. She’s just in her long white pants and that grey tank top that twists in the front. The extra skin has Toni’s eyes wandering until Shelby steps directly in front of her. Lifting both of Toni’s wrists between them, it’s another of Fatin’s scarfs. The silky texture. Shelby is wrapping it around her left wrist too like a cushion as the coarse rope is then added, actually binding her wrists over the soft material.

‘You cheated.’ Toni grunts out trying to sound unaffected by the other girl, holding onto what little power she has before she ends up Shelby’s horny little plaything like yesterday.

‘Cheated.’ Shelby laughs head thrown back. She settles down, smiling before continuing her complicated knot at Toni’s wrists. ‘It’s not my fault you’re so easily distracted Toni.’ She winks at Toni as she yanks the cord tight and Toni can’t really feel the rough texture of the rope at all.

It’s such a genuinely nice thing Shelby has planned just to avoid Toni bruising that she kind of regrets pushing back. Calling her a cheater. She almost says it too but Shelby is done and tossing the rest of the cord over Toni’s right shoulder before she’s moving behind her again.

She moves so physically close this time that her chest brushes Toni’s left arm and she’s sure it’s on purpose with the way Shelby is watching her every movement.

The rope is tugged down behind her back hard. It forces Toni’s arms over her head till her elbows are pointing into the air above her head and her bound wrists rest on the nape of her neck. Shelby goes one better then, wrapping the rope around the underside of both her arms, threading it into the ties on her wrist because when she finishes and steps back, Toni naturally pulls at the restraints. They don’t give at all and the fact she’s tied into this defenseless state forces a wave of pleasure to surge from the peek of her thighs. Shelby’s back in close again, got her hands in Toni’s hair, tugging it free before running her fingers through it, massaging her scalp with firm fingers that Toni can’t resist rolling her head back into.

The fingers leave her hair and trail along her forearms to her elbows, pulling every now and then at the thick fabric of her sweater. They travel back down again rolling over her sides stopping rather abruptly to clench at the fabric over her midsection stretching it tightly. She’s pulled flush against Shelby’s front as her sweater rides up slightly, the now tight fabric pushing at the underside of her own breasts. Shelby’s hands curl into the fabric even more so and pulls tighter adding another slight lift with it.

Toni manages to restrain the moan that’s crawling up her throat, she can feel her nipples strain against her sports bra when Shelby releases all of a sudden, and Toni’s finally able to control her staggered breathing again.

It’s when she’s gulping down air that Shelby’s hands grab the hem on the front of her sweater and scrunches it up quickly, dragging the material all the way up to Toni’s chin. A thumb comes up, slips over her bottom lip into her mouth, and on instinct Toni’s tongue laps at the intrusive digit sucking it slightly. She hears Shelby gasp, feels her rest her head against Toni’s bound right arm. Hot air escapes the blond’s mouth to drift across her bound wrist and her pulse quickens in response. Toni is not the only one affected by this and it only makes her more eager.

The skin of her stomach, sides, and above her black bra is exposed to the light breeze now and it sends a shiver through her, clashing with the fever currently dominating her senses. Shelby’s thumb leaves her mouth pulling at her bottom lip as it goes and Toni licks out at it one last time. The hand drifts lower before Toni feels the front of her sweater being pulled out from under her chin. The folds of fabric are suddenly being pushed softly into her lips and Toni opens them willingly, takes as much as she comfortably can into her mouth, and bites into the makeshift gag.

Shelby lets go of the fabric, seemingly happy with the amount Toni can hold, and then fucking steps away again. Toni’s eyes dart all over the greenery in front of her with nervous energy, again she wants to turn around but she doesn’t, she’s too amped up. She just wants Shelby to touch her, the way she did yesterday. So she’ll do as she’s told. She’ll be good.

Hands come over her head and she knows what’s happening well before the blindfold is secured at the back of her skull. She releases a little whimper into her sweater as the pulsing between her legs evolves into a throbbing ache. No amount of clenching her thighs relieves it. Shelby is moving again and just like yesterday, she can’t see where, or what’s happening.

A foot pushes between her own from in-front of her and it’s forcibly parting her thighs just enough so when Toni feels her shorts go slack, they fall with no resistance, the rough fabric trails down her thighs and calves, and the near non-existent cloth of the leggings allows her to feel all of it. Shelby’s hands find her left ankle and Toni shakily lifts her foot to free the shorts, then follows the same direction with her right too.

The shorts are tossed somewhere to Toni’s left as she hears it land before she’s being pushed forward one hand on her back and another in her hair. She’s brought to an abrupt stop after what she thinks must be a few feet and then Shelby is bending her over. 

An arm wraps strongly around her waist tucking her back into Shelby’s hips, as the heel of Shelby’s right-hand forces her head downward slowly. She feels the fingers curling into her hair twisting her head to the right just so before she feels the coarse bark of the tree on her left cheek.

It must be the bent tree Shelby clearly scouted out just for this and that has Toni shivering in anticipation. Her jaw locks into the gag as Shelby kicks her feet apart, Toni follows suit this time shuffling her feet outward. ‘More’ Shelby orders and Toni swallows, does as she’s told, pushes her feet out a bit further. Her heart rate jumps as she feels Shelby scratch along the seam of her leggings right at the base of her spine, it’s deliciously close to everything Toni fucking needs right now. ‘More.’ Shelby orders again and Toni completely spreads herself this time, as much as she can without strain.

Without warning, Shelby pinches a knot of the leggings between her fingertips and jerk upwards on it tightly. Toni growls as the seam rides high and flush like a second skin to Toni’s wet core. Her knees bend automatically desperate for more and Shelby releases. Toni’s hips jolt back up when Shelby spanks her right cheek, squeezing before letting go of the now stinging flesh. Her hands flex against the binding as she moans loudly into her sweater.

‘Do you like that Toni?’ Shelby’s playing with her hair again and Toni can’t think, can only concentrate on the pool of fire between her spread thighs, she jumps again as another strike slaps at her cheek, the slight stings shifting all too fast into arousal. ‘When I ask a question I want an answer, Toni. Do you like it when I touch you like this?’ Shelby finished with another strike to Toni’s right cheek. She nods as best she can resting against the tree. 

Shelby’s right-hand rubs over the newly abused cheek caressing softly ‘Are you going to be good for me now Toni?’ She nods again.

‘Do you promise?’ Shelby leans over then, her front lay flush against Toni’s back, her right hand squeezing her hip as the domineering voice comes from inches behind her ear ‘Will you do as you’re told the first time? Take your spankin like a good girl for me?’ Toni mumbles yes into the thick gag as she nods zealously. She just wants more already.

Shelby’s leaning back again left hand freeing itself from her hair to lay on the small of her back, she puts soft pressure there as the grip on her right hip pinches and lifts ever so slightly. Toni follows the physical demand and pushed her ass out and up, arches her back, and god she feels so fucking dirty. So desperate.

She gets another spank and this time it’s her left cheek that feels the impact. Toni can feel her whole body shake this time. The heat is everywhere and it’s almost too much to handle. Three swift blows land on her left cheek and her hips jerk forwards sharply, she catches herself quickly though. Thrusts herself back into Shelby, arching tightly ready to meet the next hand.

‘Very good.’ Shelby husks.

Without warning, Toni is yanked backward by the rope around her wrists, almost thrown off balance from the speed at which Shelby spins her around and again nearly trips with the force she’s pushed back against the tree. Her feet stumble slightly on the root of the tree, she gains composure after planting her feet on either side of the base before the same unforgiving hands land on her shoulders and start pushing downward slowly. She inhales tightly through her nose and clenches her teeth into her own sweater as her knees bend. 

Shelby stops pushing when she’s still about a foot off from sitting on the ground and then she can hear Shelby shifting in front of her. ’Bring your legs out in front of you.’ Toni follows the order, shifts her feet out from under her to in-front as she pushes back into the tree to hold her position above the grass. ‘Good girl, now spread your legs.’ Swallowing tightly Toni obeys, the muscles in her thighs burning slightly and she hears Shelby moving again.

It feels like forever before Sheby’s hands land on either knee and Toni’s whole body lurches at the contact, she hears a soft chuckle but Toni is too distracted by the fact it’s so fucking close to her face to care. Cause it means Shelby is right in front of her, on her knees maybe but definitely between Toni’s legs and it’s making her a little weak all over.

The hands glide upwards slowly, thumbs rubbing at the inside of her thighs and she inhaling sharply desperate for more air, her skin feels on fire with a thin layer of sweat covering every inch of her as she burns up. The hands climb closer and closer to Toni’s most sensitive place, thumbs stroking up and down as they get approach. She releases a whimper into the gag in anticipation when Shelby suddenly pulls them away. Toni cries out releasing her sweater from her lips, gulps down air with a pleading ‘Fuck, Shelby!’

A hand collides promptly with her ass cheek, catching the underside of her right thigh from the inside and she almost drops to the ground with it. She kicks back into position, drags hot air into her lungs as her face and chest flush. ‘What did I say about language.’

’I… s-sorry!’ Toni sputters.

‘I forgive you.’ Shelby hums lightly, warm air caressing Toni’s lips. ‘Now hold still.’

Toni can hear shifting again but tries to concentrate on her breathing, the folds of her sweater rest above her chest now and Toni licks her lips and tries to tighten her thighs without moving. They really start to feel the strain of her stance.

She thinks she’s got control when Shelby slides her entire body into Toni’s.

The toned body smothers her own as Shelby’s thighs slide under her raised hips, she can feel the swell of Shelby’s breasts rub against her, and it’s fucking exquisite.

The brunette slams her head back into the tree’s trunks. She bites at her lip as little whimpers escape without permission at all of the new friction. Her own thighs start to tremble. 

But Shelby isn’t settled yet, left hand comes up to cup her ass stopping her from lowering as Shelby keeps re-adjusting herself. She wants to scream, ask the blond what the fuck she is doing when the other girl twists in place.

Shelby’s hip bone rubs right between Toni’s legs. 

She makes a strangled noise so fucking animalistic that Shelby freezes. The throbbing is overwhelming now. She gasps when Shelby grinds that hip into her again. A test. 

Purely experimental but it makes Toni’s knees buckle and she lands on Shelby’s thigh.

The hip now rests just out of reach so Toni tries to thrust herself into it hard. Shelby pulls away before she can get any kind of pleasure. She contemplates begging. Toni sure as fuck is not above it.

The soft wet flesh of a lychee is rolled across her bottom lip then. Toni licks out at the sweetness left behind when Shelby’s lips brush against her own. Toni’s leans in, aching for more contact but receives none. 

The lychee is back on her lips pushing into her mouth and Toni suckles on it lavishly.

The teasing hip returns, softly rocking into Toni and she wraps her legs around Shelby in response. 

It’s a desperate attempt to gain more friction but Shelby’s right-hand slams down on her hip halting any movement. Toni bites into the flesh of the fruit in retaliation, she hears a soft chuckle before a hot wet tongue licks at the juice now running down Toni’s chin.

‘I told you to be still, Toni, you’re being very naughty.’ Shelby intoned between licking and nipping at Toni’s chin. Her head raced for a good enough reply, maybe an apology? ‘I think you like being naughty though, don’t you.’ Toni swallows hard and she can feel Shelby smirk on the skin of her neck. ‘Do you want more Toni?’ Fingers squeeze lightly at her hip and Toni nods as she finally chews and swallows the bite of fruit she had taken.

Shelby’s face nuzzles against the column of her neck where she feels the vibrations of her voice, ’Then tell me what you were doing on the beach, with your hand.’ Toni’s jaw locks as Shelby places hot open mouth kisses along her neck searing the skin as she goes.

Toni sighs, her last measure of restraint gone with the release of air. ‘Thinking about yesterday.’

Shelby nods ‘And?’

‘And… What we did, what you did. How much I liked it- ah.’ Her voice breaks as Shelby ruts her hip into Toni’s swollen clit, hot bliss rippling through her yet it’s altogether not enough.

She keeps going. ‘It made me hot and wet and I wanted to touch myself.’ Shelby’s left hand finally leaves her hip and Toni joins the slow rhythm Shelby is pulsing into her with. Almost sobs when she finds the perfect angle.

The hand comes to Toni’s throat, lays there, just teasing, and Toni bucks her hips faster in response.

Her blood feels like it’s vibrating when Shelby meets Toni’s quicker rhythm, thrusting harder.

She goes light-headed as she pumps herself down onto the soft but firm hip that rolls between her lower lips.

‘What about now?’ Shelby asks and her mouth is just above Toni’s. ‘Are you… Wet now?’ 

‘God yes! So wet.’ Toni moans honestly, cause she’s never been this aroused before in her fucking life.

Shelby’s soft lips press against her own and Toni pushes up eagerly. Shelby treats her with a nip at her bottom lip before the blond’s tongue is pushing inside, swirling her tongue around Toni’s. Pulls back licks at her lips before diving back in for more.

It’s so much fucking more than Toni wanted and she can’t control how her hips jerk frantically. Shelby just meets it, traps her even harder against the tree, and rocks into Toni relentlessly.

Her insides coil up tightly, the muscles on her stomach clench uncontrollably. Her wrists twitch and strain at the bindings as she rubs her throbbing clit through thin leggings against Shelby’s hip bone. Edging closer and closer to what she needs.

Shelby’s hand tightens around throat her as her lips finally leave Toni’s. The brunette chokes out ‘Shelby’ as she does so. And then the hand leaves her neck too. She misses it immediately. ‘Please Shelby.’

‘Tell me you’ll be a good girl?’ Shelby demands her voice hoarse with pleasure.

‘I’ll be good! I will, I’ll be a good girl for you. Just… Fu- Please touch me, please!’ Toni begs and she’s desperate. Shelby hasn’t eased off between her legs at all, she’s still pulsing into her fast and hard, and Toni’s sure she just needs a little more.

Toni gasps as a thumb and forefinger pinch her right nipple hard. ‘Oh fuck…Yea.’ Toni’s hips lose their rhythm but Shelby keeps pace for them both. Toni’s head falls back into the tree again.

Shelby’s right-hand hooks under Tonis left thigh and lifts it tight against Toni’s belly. She can only whimper in response as the blond uses the new leverage to bring her hip that Toni has been greedily enjoying to rub the entire length of her clit and lips.

Toni’s chest boils with the white-hot pleasure that ripples through her system and she knows she about to break.

Her nipple is released from its torment only to be replaced by the same thumb rubbing the nub up and down forcefully, then rolling it over before pinching again and Toni is grunting.

White-hot light explodes behind her eyelids as the tension finally shatters from the inside out, convulsing with the shockwaves of her orgasm she sucks in hot breaths amidst choked whispers of Shelby’s name. It’s torturous ecstasy as Toni is forced to ride out the high.

But Shelby doesn’t stop, in fact, she seems to speed up ever so. Toni’s still restrained and now so fucking sensitive she squirms weakly twitching back from strong hips that continue to pulsate against her. ‘Fuck, Shelby please, it’s too much. I can’t.’

Shelby instantly slows then pulls away abruptly pushing herself out from under Toni. Toni suddenly feels scared the girl has left, it’s unreasonable and a knee-jerk response but the wave of relief that washes over her as Shelby settles down straddling her left thigh is exhilarating.

Shelby presses herself into Toni urgently, rolling into Toni’s thigh as she crushes her lips into the bound girls. 

Toni feels her sneak a hand across her own stomach before slipping down further. She can’t see but from the raspy way Shelby sucks in a breath she’s pretty sure the blonds has skin on skin, especially when she feels the blond start pumping into herself. Toni rocks her thigh up, keeping stride with Shelby.

Probably unnecessary since the girl is moaning through strenuous twitches only moments later still pressed tightly to Toni. 

Their foreheads rest on one another. Sharing air as they both try to bring their breathing back to normal. The bindings on her wrists go slack and she stretches her arms over her head, the same hand Toni hadn’t even noticed moving, pulls at her blindfold too.

She finally meets intense green eyes through the dark of the early night. ‘Hey.’ Toni just kinda blurts unsure of what to say and Shelby giggles. Presses herself into Toni again, peppers light kisses over her lips and cheeks. Toni’s arms finally wake up enough to hug Shelby tightly hands drifting over her back. 

She realizes this is the first time she has ever touched Shelby like this, yet it doesn’t feel new as much as it feels… Right. Toni takes advantage of having her hands free now. She takes hold of the blond’s face and pulls her into a deep kiss, hungrily massaging Shelby’s tongues with her own. Hopes the other girl thinks about what else she could do with her tongue when they both hear voice’s coming from the beach.

Toni wraps her arms around and under Shelby lowering her onto the ground with Toni on top. It gives them enough cover from long grass at the tree line to not be noticed. Shelby has a hand on her own mouth to stop from laughing before she dramatically mouths the words ‘Again really’ with a roll of her eyes and Toni smiles back. Leans into Shelby’s shoulder to avoid giggling when the voices come closer and a little clearer.

And seriously do Fatin and Leah have like a radar for when Toni is getting off or something? Cause fuck those two right now, and fuck ‘em for yesterday too. The other girls are finally close enough that they can hear the conversation but Toni is only half listening if at all with the way Shelby is stroking her sides.

‘Fatin stop. Seriously slow down!’

‘No, it's fucked up, I’m finding Toni!’ The mention of her name piques her curiosity and her eyes dart to the beach.

‘It's none of our business Fatin. Let's go back to the games.’

‘How are you not pissed? You heard that baptist church, god hates fags bullshit! Why are you not angry!’ Her brows draw together and she feels Shelby stiffen below her.

‘Well, you were kinda pushing her Fatin and -’

‘Ohhhh, so it’s my fault!’ Fatin practically yells. ‘It’s my fault that the bible freak thinks being gay is a sin and what else what it? What was that fucked up word she used? Abomination. Right yeah, me, you Toni we’re all just an abomination of God. Her fucking words Leah. Fuck Shelby.’

Toni seeks out Shelby’s eyes, something silent to tell her that it’s not true, it’s some misunderstanding! 

But Shelby refuses to meet her eyes. She stares off to the right, hands still lay stiffly on Toni’s hips.

‘I’m not saying it’s your fault at all, I’m just thinking that maybe here on this island Shelby has a chan -’ Leah tries but she’s interrupted again.

‘You think she’s gonna go home and paint a fucking rainbow on her bedroom wall? Tell all her pageant sisters she has a girlfriend. Yeh, that’ll go down a charm with the fam. Gimme a break, Leah. That bitch is already in a committed relationship with the interior of her fucking closet!’

‘Can you be serious?’ Leah sighs.

‘I’m a hundred percent serious Leah. I like Toni and I’m not gonna let her fall into that fucking black hole of a person, just to be crushed and thrown aside the moment this shit show is over! You do what you want, I’m gonna go find her.’ 

Toni hears sand being kicked as the two wander further away but she can’t tear her eyes away from the blond beneath her. The same one who refuses to look back at her now, Shelby’s eyes were glossy and Toni didn’t need to ask if it was true.

But she was fucking going to anyway.

‘Did you say that?’ Toni asks and her voice cracks pathetically.

Shelby still doesn’t look at her, she just squeezed her eyes shut tightly and a tear runs down her cheek.

For some stupid fucking reason the silence hurts but leaves her hopeful, like if Shelby can’t admit it here and now then maybe she didn’t mean it when she did say it, not really.

The thought is crushed when Toni finally notices the missing jewelry. Shelby isn’t wearing her cross. The one she never takes off, ever. The symbol of her ‘personal connection to God’.

It hits so much harder when she remembers their scuffle on the beach yesterday. Toni hadn’t noticed when her hand had been on the back of Shelby’s neck that the girl had taken it off then to. 

Shelby only seeks Toni out when she chooses to… Sin. When she wants to hide a part of herself from the god she loves so fucking much.

Toni squeezes her eyes shut harshly as they burn up, she rips herself from Shelby to stand and when the girl reaches for her she snaps ‘Don’t touch me.’ Trying to sound sure and angry but it comes out broken. 

She rushes towards camp fighting back tears, she only lasts a few feet before she crying. Tears streaming down her face uncontrollably. Pushes back on the agony exploding in her chest.

It was sex. Just sex. Sex, just one time. It doesn’t matter.

So why did it hurt so fucking much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that and you’re looking forward to the next chapter, which will probably take me a week to get up.
> 
> Please let me know if it feels too long or if you feel the early content isn’t relative enough. Thanks and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Any feedback is hugely appreciated!


	6. For the first time ever, avoidance is Toni's plan of action.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living on an island with Shelby Goodkind was an emotional rollercoaster and Toni thinks it's time she got the fuck off the ride. Near impossible to accomplish when stuck on a deserted island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I clearly lied about the time it would take me to write this, so sorry! Many delays (including breaking my keyboard :| ) but I finally got here. They finally have a real conversation in this chapter so it gets emotional for them.
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy.
> 
> No beta, all grammar and spelling mistakes are my own.

She couldn’t fucking breathe. Toni’s chest tightened with every little gasp, contracting like she doesn’t deserve the air she needs. The first hint of light from the campfire reflects in the tears burning in her eyes before they drag a hot trail across her already soaked cheeks. She didn't want to see the others, to see anyone, not even Martha. The idea of her face filled with concern and questioning why. Toni didn’t fucking know why.

Toni drags her heavy body into the forest, her vision a messy blur as she pushes as far as she can on weak legs till they finally give out from under her. Collapsing against the nearest tree and hugging it for strength she releases a pathetic snivel. Curling her feet beneath her body and wrapping her arms around them, desperate to slow the jerks and hiccups that accompanied her insuppressible shakes.

She rips her arm over her cheeks frantically wiping away the evidence of her feelings but they leave wet streaks across so much more skin that freezes in the cold night air. How did she let this happen? She wasn’t this girl, she wasn’t. She wants to be angry, wants more than the gaping emptiness that’s swallowing her whole with every jagged wheeze she manages.

Shelby Goodkind has done this to her. And Toni had volunteered herself willingly like an idiot.

Let her use Toni. She had let Shelby do things she had never even imagined. Toni’s nails dig into the bark of the tree her head is resting against, rolling slightly every-time another violent sob lurches out of her. It’s curled against the base of this tree where she wakes up, the sunrise spilling through the forest lighting the swollen skin of her eyes and pulling her back to the island that she shares with Shelby.

She walks on aching legs, finally feeling the burn from the last few days. Martha and the others are still asleep in the shelter, eyes seek out the blond naturally and she fucking hates it. That her first thoughts are of her even when she feels this numb. Toni collapses on the sand by the remnants of the fire, digs her hands deep into the sand, clutching a handful and holding as tightly as she can but her feeble fingers let the grains slip away no matter how hard she squeezes. 

‘Morning.’ Rachel greets her as she climbs out of the shelter and stretches. Toni waves a hand. Not quite able to speak yet. Rachel comes to stand next to her eyes on the sunrise. ‘Where did you go last night?’ Toni rolls her head and drops her arm over her eyes. She just fucking can’t right now. ‘Ight, shit, don’t tell me.’ Being at camp was a bad idea, she needed space. Even if to just cry. God, she was pathetic.

‘So me an Dot had some thoughts on the shelter last night…’ Rachel starts, taking a few steps away to pick up the axe. ‘But we’re going to need something more sturdy than driftwood, you feel like taking down some trees with me today? I could do with a hand.’

Toni’s about to tell her no, that she needs to be alone when she hears shuffling come from the others, twists her neck to look at the shelter, her eyes land on Shelby. The other girl is climbing over Leah and Nora to get out. Eyes red and bloodshot, it sends a pang of pain right through her chest at the sight. Crawling to her feet before her eyes can betray her with new tears she swipes the axe from Rachel ‘sounds good, let’s go.’

She’s walking away when Rachel responds ‘cool lemme just grab some clothes, I gotta get washed up too.’ That was a good idea, Toni felt unclean in so many ways after last night but she didn’t know if she had it in her to turn back. Not with Shelby now awake. But a clean set of her own clothes would feel better, and she was still wearing the fucking leggings from last night. Toni drags her feet back to camp, careful to ignore green eyes, she goes to the stack of clean cloths.

Shelby hasn’t moved, she’s just standing a few steps outside their hand-built home where the others sleep as she shifts from one foot to another. Toni rifles around in the stack of fabrics when she sees her shorts being handed to her from the right. ‘In case you were looking for them’ Shelby offers. She drags in a breath still staring down and snatches the item as fast as she can, non too gently dropping them next to her hoping her attitude will be enough to dismiss the blond. 

It’s not and Shelby sits on the log next to her, knees together with fidgeting hands on top, ’um Toni can we talk? Please.’ 

Toni chances a glance up, soft green eyes armed with unshed tears stare back, and as if by some command she looks down. The little gold cross is back. ‘No.’ Toni states flatly, ties back her hair that’s still loose from the night before, and grabs her new outfit before returning to Rachel who’s been stood off to the side patiently waiting apparently. Weird. Toni nods for the other girl to lead ahead. She really fucking wishes they had left sooner when she hears a gasped sob as they leave.

She doesn’t look back, she doesn’t have the strength. Not with the fresh tears stinging in her eyes.

She brings down several trees with Rachel and the other girl doesn’t pry into her business, even when she breaks down crying and the darker girl takes over cutting, no questions asked and Toni thanks her like she’s ripped Toni from a burning car. ‘It’s cool Toni, we all have our own shit. I do have ears though if you ever wanna, you know…’ Toni doesn’t, probably never will just out of embarrassment.

She has too many thoughts and none of them feel like they’re in order, probably cause it makes less sense the more she thinks about it. Toni blames herself, thinks she should have instigated a conversation sooner like she had tried that day Shelby first brought out the fucking rope. She kicks herself for getting distracted, for being too nervous to bring it up when they were putting out clothes to dry or walking down the beach. One conversation might have flown enough red flags for Toni to take a real step back and not end up… Attached.

They hall the first trunk down to the beach and place it next to Toni’s stack of cut down logs. Dot, Nora, and Shelby are hovering over Nora’s notebook and a few pieces of paper on the sand that are held in place by rocks. Shelby holds out a bottle of water as Toni approaches them. Her chest feels tight just being around Shelby so despite her thirst she ignores the gesture turning to Dot instead ’how many do we need?’ 

Rachel takes the offered water with thanks that does nothing to ease Shelby’s obvious discomfort as Dot’s eyes flickering between Toni and Shelby. ‘Well if you can bring down ten in total over the next few days we should be able to build a decent frame with that.’

‘We can do that.’ Toni eyes Rachel who nods and adds a thumbs-up as she drinks. They head back up the hill and this is her only kind of interaction with Shelby for two days. She brings them food and water as they work, offers to cover their chorus so they don’t have to stop chopping down trees, even comments that they should move further inland to avoid sunburn and Toni fucking hates her for it. The kindness of it all. Sickening sweet memories of soft lips burn in the back of her mind and she chops harder than ever after each visit.

Martha has taken to cuddling Toni in the shelter ever since her absence the other night, even asked if it was her that she was avoiding camp for all day and that just got Toni crying again. Hating herself for letting the girl think that. She didn’t explain that it was Shelby that had her in such a mess but Marty’s not blind and after seeing Toni being well pretty hostile to the other girl, it’s no surprise she guesses. Then decides to ask on the third night.

‘You wanna talk about Shelby?’ Marty asks squeezing around Toni’s waist softly as they lay in the shelter alone. She shakes her head no because she doesn’t even know where to start. Shelby stopped trying to make nice that day, didn’t once come up to see how Rachel and herself were getting along and it's like she’s twisting the knife now. Fresh heartbreak just to fuck with Toni so she shakes her head, she really doesn’t want to talk about Shelby. Marty just nods and kisses her temple like a mother would and Toni lets out a tear, silently begging for it to be the last she has over Shelby Goodkind.

Toni wakes up early on the fourth day with less anxiety than the previous few and it's like she’s learned how to breathe again. Even sticks around the camp until Rachel wakes up. Seeing Shelby nursing the fire as she hangs around doesn’t make her want to get as far away as possible anymore and it feels… Normal. Even more comforting is a pang of irritation. It’s from out of nowhere really, Shelby doesn’t do anything other than be Shelby. Toni’s been taking so many measures to avoid her that she hadn’t noticed the blatant bullshit ‘everything is perfectly normal’ attitude. Is she for fucking real? Toni had been going out of her mind and Shelby has been walking around making jokes with the others and playing her fucking icebreakers with Nora and Dot this whole time. Fuck her and her fake bullshit.

Rachel suggests calling it a day early since they only have two more trees on the ‘to do’ list and it's almost like she knows Toni is using this job as an escape, they share the weight of a large tree on a shoulder each and when they get to the beach they spot some of the other girls. Rachel is taking the lead so it’s her call when she suddenly stops next to the group and motions for Toni to drop the log.

‘What are you guys doing?’ Rachel questions, rolling her shoulder and taking a bottle of water offered by her sister. Nora stood with Shelby and Marty whereas Leah stood opposite them, the sand between the group was marked with a large section of cross-hatching, the kind you would see on an old board game. In random squares, different pieces of driftwood were stuck into the sand some of them covered in charcoal for a dark color.

‘We are teaching Martha and Shelby how to play chess.’ Nora points to Leah as she steps onto the sand-carved games board and moves one of the plain pieces of driftwood to another square, picking up the black one that was currently taking up residence there and throwing it on a pile to her right.

Toni doesn’t try to stop herself from laughing out ‘why’ as Rachel offers her some water.

‘Wait she can’t move that piece like that, that’s the castle.’ Shelby whines ignoring her, turning to Nora.

’No that is the bishop, that one there is the castle.’ Nora points at another random piece of driftwood and Toni honestly can't tell the difference between any of them.

‘It is? I thought that was the horsie!’ Marty adds as she leans over the notebook in Nora’s hands. Rachel is side-eyeing Toni with a smile and nods back to the log.

‘Ok, maybe we could learn a different game, this one is awful confusin.’ Toni hears Shelby as she lifts the tree in time with Rachel.

‘Yeah, ‘cause that’s what the Jesus freak needs, more games to play with people.’ Toni jabs as they settle the log on their shoulders and walk away. She can feel all four sets of eyes on her back as they move towards camp but Toni feels the little rush of anger that the comment was birthed from and it feels so much better than anything else she’s felt towards the blond is ages. So fuck it, it’s not worse than some of the other jabs she’s thrown recently.

They cut down all ten trees and get them to camp by the fifth day so Toni’s kinda surprised when Rachel trots up to join her on the sixth when the sun is at its highest. ’Sooooo since you’re not breaking down crying anymore can I ask what the fuck happened now or what?’ It’s so blunt Toni actually snorts a laugh on instinct.

‘It’s complicated’ Toni sighs before adding ‘and that was one time.’ Taking another swing low at the tree she’s working on.

‘Shit, it’s never a good sign when people start quoting Facebook.’ Rachel comments with a smile before she’s walking up to the tree Toni is swinging at. She stops to avoid accidentally hitting the swimmer and sends a pointed what-do-you-want look at her. ‘Your shit is bringing the whole camp down dude, so how about you just say it. Right now, come on, rip the band-aid off.’

‘I already have, with Marty now shift.’ She lies trying to nudge the other girl with her foot, Rachel’s having none of it though.

‘Bullshit, I just saw her face and even I can tell she doesn’t know what the hell is happening. And honestly, I wish you had… She’s a million times better at this stuff than me.’ Rachel shrugs and leans against the tree with her shoulder. ‘So come on, spill. What did the pageant Queen do?’

Toni wasn’t sure if she was ready for this yet, had spent the last few days drifting between over-thinking to self-enforced ignorance.

‘It’s a long story.’ Toni sighs.

‘Oh shit really, let me check my watch, I might have somewhere to be.’

‘Yeah cause that jokes not old yet.’ She lets the head of the axe drop to the grass leaning slightly onto the handle like a walking stick. ‘Fine, w- we started like a sort of fight club -‘

‘Are you serious, you too! Why the fuck was I not invited? Look at me, I perpetually wanna kick someone’s ass.’ Rachel exclaims, her right hand coming up to gesture at herself in obvious frustration.

‘I wholeheartedly believe that!’ Toni adds with a smile she only half feels. 

Rachel doesn’t need the details though, and the thought of going through everything is disheartening as fuck so instead, Toni finished quickly, cutting right to the real issue. ‘The problem is that… Shelby’s a homophobe.’ 

‘Oh shit, dude, that sucks!’ Toni nods looking down as she kicks at the side of the metal axe head. ‘So, wait. Did she like accuse you of groping her or something?’

Toni’s eyes dart up, wide in alarm ‘What! No! Why? What did she say?’

‘Nothing.’ Rachel throws her hands up. ‘You said, just then, you guys started a fight club together, I just assumed it was relevant!’

‘Technically not  _ together _ . She just kinda jumped me one day and then it became a thing we did sometimes for fun. Mostly when she’d come at me out of nowhere.’ A treacherous smile pulls at her lips and she scolds herself for it.

‘Ok, this is much weirder than I predicted, I just thought you guys were hooking up!’ Toni looks at anything but Rachel and scoffs lightly as heat bursts across her face. ’So you are hooking up?’ Shit. ‘Then why do you think she’s a homophobe?’ 

Toni sighs at that, ‘apparently, she told Fatin and Leah that gays are an abomination and we’re all sinners or some such shit. I asked her cause you know people mishear shit and she… just refused to deny it. Refused to say anything.’ 

Shelby wasn’t the only one Toni had been avoiding, Fatin had tried to talk to her as well but Toni had brushed her off told her she ‘knew’ the situation, and left it there. As much as she was hurting over Shelby she doesn’t think she could handle someone talking badly about her, not even if it was justified. She could imagine the conversation, one insult and Toni would jump in to defend her, Fatin would look at her with pity and say something well-intended but overwhelmingly condescending like ‘oh Toni, my gurl what are you doing?.’

‘Alright,’ Rachel pushes off the tree stepping towards her ‘I think I got this, so Shelby starts to play fight with you, and one day you guys decide, what, to just bang the anger out instead?’

‘It was more about winning than anger.’ Rachel gives her this look that’s all creased brows and a crinkled nose with her head turned away just so and Toni is left feeling incredibly judged. She really should have talked to Marty. ‘But yes it turned sexual, then Fatin let me know where Shelby really stands and now. Well, you saw what it is now.’

‘So, like, when you first made a move did Shel -’ 

‘Shelby made the first move!’ Rachel looks at her a little disbelievingly with tight lips and Toni feels the urge to defend herself. ‘Trust me it was a very explicit move!’

‘Okay,’ Rachel says eyes narrowed slightly ‘But like how can someone who’s homophobic also be actively homosexual like I don’t get that.’

‘Makes two of us,’ Toni notes taking a seat on the grass, Jesus she was tired, so fucking tired.

‘No I mean, it’s impossible to think as both, right?’ Rachel comes to sit next to her, elbows resting on her bent knees. ‘So kinda sounds like she’s gay but doesn’t feel like she’s allowed to be gay. Religious reasons probably, her dad’s a pastor right not to mention legit creepy. Man, the way people use God to manipulate people is so fucked up, poor Shelby’

‘Poor Shelby?’ Toni snaps, brows creased as she pulls back slightly from the other girl ‘I’m the one she’s running around using like her own personal experiment while she calls me a fucking abomination!’

Rachel stares at her, really sizes her up till something clicks behind those dark eyes, and she’s shaking her head muttering ‘shit man, you fell for her didn’t you?’

’NO’ It comes out harsher than intended but the wave of fear that accompanies the question is terrifying.

‘Makes sense though. With the way she was all over you during our little Olympics. I guessed it was the other way around.’

‘You’re shit out of luck there, I’m an abomination remember?’ Toni mutters bitterly, lifting the axe vertically and letting it drop the grass between her legs repeatedly before finally tossing it to one side and laying on her back.

‘You know I used to throw up after every meal in secret at home’ Rachel says with a sigh and Toni turns to her, watches her as she picks as the rough skin on her palms ‘couldn’t let mum and dad know I wasn’t eating just to keep my weight down and in the end, it didn’t even fucking matter how much I put myself though I just wasn’t made to be a swimmer. I fucking broke myself trying to be something that was never gonna happen for me. It took this Island to accept that. And I think you’re the exact opposite, Toni.’ Rachel turns meets her eyes continuing ‘you’re so fucking afraid to commit to anything cause you’re just waiting for it to be over, moment to moment that you’re not willing to put yourself out there, not even for something you really want.’

‘You don’t fucking know me.’ Toni spits back, offended by the idea that she doesn't try. Toni tries all the fucking time! She’s just bad at it.

‘Maybe not but what I do know is that if I went home and told my parents that I was gay, they’d hug me tell me they love me and that’s it, nothing really changes. But if Shelby goes home and tells her family she likes girls, then it is game fucking over, dude. I would bet my last rations that they’re the pray away the gay types. So yeah I’ll say it again, poor Shelby. And shame on you for not fighting for what you want, even a little.’

She pulls up to rest on elbows. ‘You still have rations?’ Rachel hits her with a pointed no-nonsense look and Toni sighs. ‘Doesn’t make it ok to jump me one moment and then calling me a fucking sinner the next.’

‘You’re right!’ The swimmer nods ‘so maybe go talk to her about it? Clear the air, fuck knows how long we’re gonna be here for.’

‘No. No, am not doing that.’ Toni won’t go crawling back to be used again she just fucking won’t.

‘Wow,’ Rachel scoffs ‘I actually think you’re more stubborn than I am. Congrats, that’s rare.’ 

‘Your right you do suck at this.’ Toni throws back, without malice.

‘Well, I tried. Might as well take this tree down’ She adds as she stands picking up the axe Toni tossed aside ‘though am pretty sure it won’t get rid of all that sexual frustration you got boiling over.’

‘Fuck off.’ A knee-jerk reaction and Rachel just laughs, starts on the tree Toni had left unfinished with a smile. Toni collapses onto her back again letting the heat of the sun wash over her. It actually felt nice talking to someone, though if she finds herself in a similar situation again she sure as hell is gonna talk to Marty first.

They call it for the day around sunset, lugging one of the last tree trunks onto their shoulders and walking it slowly down to the beach. Rachel’s in front and decides it’s the perfect time to grill Toni some more as they hit the sand. Toni pivots round to the left side so Rachel is facing towards camp and they start walking along the beach.

’Would you talk to her if she saved you from a shark attack?’

‘What?’ Toni hikes a brow at the random question.

‘Shelby, no wait, what if she like dived in-front of a bullet for you, talk to her then?’ Rachel adds taking strangely slow steps now.

‘You got a gun you didn’t tell Dot about? She’s gonna be pissed.’ Toni jokes in a weak attempt to change the subject.

‘It’s called a hypothetical, answer it.’ Rachel pushes, twisting her head back slightly over her left shoulder.

‘This is stupid.’

‘What if she jumped up too, like, defend your honor?’

‘Jokes on you I don’t have any honor.’ 

‘Hold up.’ Rachel says coming to a stop, which forces Toni to in turn. The weight on her shoulder quickly becoming an irritation. ‘Drop it here’ The other girl adds quickly, releasing the trunk, forcing Toni to do the same despite the fact they were only ten or so meters away from camp.

Toni glances past Rachel as she turns around, Shelby is stood by the fire messing with something in her hands and looking towards them frequently, Marty and Nora sit in the sand writing something in a notebook with Dot leaned over them making comments.

‘Play along.’ Rachel whispers as she walks closer.

‘Along with wha - What the fuck Rachel!’ Toni yells when Rachel shoves her hard.

The other girl doesn’t answer, instead, smiles brightly before charging. They’re on the sand in seconds but it’s not hard and Toni is confused as fuck when the girl straddles her. Toni’s face is suddenly assaulted by an endless series of weak little slaps that actually have Toni giggling a little.

‘What the fuck, Rachel. Get. Off. Dude, stop it. Fucking stop it.’ Toni brings her arms up to cover her face from the light taps that are coming from every direction before a weight slams into the other girl. Rachel is thrown off of Toni with serious fucking force and when she uncovers her eyes Rachel is on the sand to her left. Green rope wrapped tightly around her throat. Shelby holding either end from behind her with absolute fury on her face. Rachels’s eyes look panicked as they start to glisten and Toni is yelling.

‘Shelby! Stop. Stop, Jesus Christ, Shelby!’ Shelby does but it takes a moment for her to comprehend. Eyes locking with Toni’s as she releases the other girl.

‘Fuck.’ Rachel gasps and crawls away, Toni stands, pulls Rachel up with her. Nora’s at her side as soon as she’s on her feet. ‘It’s cool, stronger than I thought’ she whispers to her sister and maybe unintentionally Toni too. The shy girl stares Shelby down who’s still on the sand looking a little stunned herself.

Dot arrives then sweeping down to grab the green rope that’s been abandoned. ‘What the fuck was all that?’

‘You ok Toni.’ Marty asks coming to her side and Rachel ends up being the one to answer, with far more annoyance than she was expressing a second ago, Toni might add.

’She’s fucking fine! We were messing around till this bitch came up in here trying to fucking lynch me!’ She points down a Shelby, her forehead furrowed in false annoyance.

‘Y-you attacked her... I saw you!’ Shelby stutters in defense, jumping to her feet.

‘Yeh, we were messing around you psycho!’ Rachel shoots back, rubbing her neck dramatically. ‘Maybe try an ask next time instead of taking someone’s head off!’

Toni stands there, just kinda dumbfounded, simply watches as the group turns on Shelby. Rachel and Nora with narrowed eyes, Dot twisting the rope in her hands and shaking her head whereas Marty was looking at her with that disappointed-mum face that Toni knows all too well.

Green eyes flicker between them all before landing on Toni. Her mouth agape before she seemed to remember herself, her expression washes away to something far more constrained, something practiced. Then Shelby’s off, marching back towards camp leaving them to watch after her.

‘I think I deserve an apology’ Rachel notes in a bored tone, turning to Toni ‘wanna head after her and see if you can get me one?’

‘Erm, how is that my responsibility?’ Toni sniped back, this was a fucking setup. Clearly.

‘Since you were to one she was attempting to defend, it seems only appropriate that you should defuse the situation and explain that Rachel was only playing, not an actual attack.’ Nora added placing a hand on her sister’s shoulder who’s nodding along.

‘She did attack me!’ Toni grunts out.

‘Yeh playfully. Go on.’ Rachel grins waving her off.

‘It might be a good idea Toni’ Marty adds lightly clasping Toni’s hand. ’Sending Rachel would be a bad idea and we’re in the middle of replanning the shelter.’

These bitched were ganging up on her. Toni gawks at all of them, where the fuck was Fatin when she needed her!

The wind had picked up by the time Toni found Shelby on the peek of the hill next to the camp, her blond hair sways with each gust as she sits knees tugged into herself and arms wrapped around them. The sinking feeling was back, something that told her to run as if Shelby was the most dangerous thing in the world. In a way she was. She was confusion and pain in human form and she delivered herself to Toni like a needle of adrenaline to the heart. But she missed the other Shelby, the one that ‘sinned’ and acted without shame, the one that would legit choke a person for play fighting with Toni.

It was at that moment Toni realized why she had been hiding from the other girl these last few days, why she had denied Shelby the chance to talk. Because if ‘her’ Shelby made an appearance Toni wasn’t sure she would be able to save herself. They had been playing out these fake fights and the entire time Toni had thought she was the one with the power, she had the muscles, the determination, and a history of fighting, on paper Toni was the sure bet. But Shelby had been lying in wait, years spent playing a role made from fractions of other people, of what others wanted or needed her to be and she had amended herself to the necessary role. 

Shelby Goodkind was as close to a shapeshifter that you could get. That’s why she was dangerous. How could she believe a word Shelby said, if she could touch Toni so intimately then call her names fuelled by misplaced righteousness the next, how could Toni ever feel safe. Ironic really that Toni would end up so involved with someone like Shelby, Toni didn’t trust people very easily, didn’t really see the point, outside of Marty people were tourists in Toni’s life. From foster parents and siblings to social workers to her actual family, no one really stuck around, not for long. Not for Toni. 

Especially after they caught a glimpse of how she deals with life and its endless ways to fuck her over. Teachers had told her time after time that if she didn’t get her anger under control she would end up in prison, her coach had said it once too, that had fucking stung. Coach was supposed to believe in her but they had the same fucking expectation as everyone else. Even Regan had left her at the first sign of what Toni was hiding deep down. Toni couldn’t even control herself to keep the best thing that ever happened to her.

The shelter comes to mind then, like a piece of paper on the wind it flutters through her mind and she remembers the competition vividly, how she had been powerless to her own anger. Swinging an axe violently at the mass of sticks so carefully constructed as Marty, Nora and Shelby had looked on. Shelby had seen it. Seen her. She had watched Toni lose herself to ‘wrath’ and still she had chased her? Sought her out to… Fight. Shelby hadn’t run away, hadn’t put distance between them, she had closed it. Toni was sin and Shelby had wanted a taste.

Shelby jumps slightly when Toni lands on the grass next to her. She seems to look around in disbelief before her eyes land on Toni.

‘Rachel wants an apology. You know, cause you tried to kill her.’ Toni wasn’t known for her tact.

Shelby juts her chin out waving her hand towards camp ‘she jumped you! I saw her!’

‘You’re one to talk?’ Toni throws back and it shuts Shelby down fast. The girl eyes the horizon again with fidgeting hands. It’s not why Toni is here, not the goal of this conversation but Shelby is pandora’s box, and Toni’s too foolish not to open it. ‘What did you say Shelby? To Fatin, what did you say?’

‘You already know’ She whispers.

‘I wanna hear you say it.’ Toni continued, stubbornly picking at the grass in front of her..

‘It doesn’t matter anymore.’ She sounds tired and it pisses Toni off.

Toni barks back, irritated. ‘You don’t get to decide what matters Shelby. I want to hear it from you!’

‘It won't help you so why should I?’ Toni doesn't answer, just stares at the other girl, quirks a single brow, and waits. ‘It’s - I… I said…‘ Shelby sucks in a deep breath and Toin watches her glance up into the sky like God actually would come down on a jetpack to save her from this conversation.

Shelby’s hands find her hair and she finally exhales. ‘Living that way is a sin.’ Shelby says meeting her stare, Toni darts her eyes to the grass between her knees as Shelby continues the fucking onslaught. ‘I can't change that, no one can. I shouldn’t have said that it made… Those kinds of people an abomination. That was too far.’ She looks away like she just admitted something big but it wasn't, it was bullshit.

‘Why do you do that?’ Why do you avoid anything direct? I’m one of those fucking people Shelby, stop acting like your not insulting me and fucking own that shit. I can’t believe after everything you go back to this false princess perfect crap again!’

‘I'm just trying to be honest with you.’

‘Stop fucking trying and just BE honest. Cause if all this shit is a sin or whatever, then what the fuck does that make you?’ Shelby shakes her head ever so slightly, hands still tugging at the hair falling over her left shoulder. She refuses to meet her eyes so Toni pushes on. ‘Cause you chased me remember, I didn't follow you into the woods on a daily basis. I didn't start all the physical stuff, you did! You dragged me into this mess so I think I deserve some fucking answers right about now!’

‘I know’ She breaths hanging her head, her blond hair falling to block Toni’s view of her eyes. ‘Okay, I know what I did, I… But I didn't pl… I just got carried away. I’m so sorry -’

‘What for? What are you sorry for Shelby?’ Toni demands as the wind picks up again. It carries the smoke of the campfire up to them and Toni pretends that's what’s causing her eyes to sting ever so lightly.

‘Everything!’ Shelby exclaims loudly.

‘That’s not a fucking answer!’ Toni shouts back. Hands casting the grass she's pulled from the roots into the air. The wind takes them easily and Toni almost wants the wind to take her.

‘I'm sorry I used those words to insult who you are. I’m sorry that's how I was raised and I’m sorry I hurt you! I really didn't believe you were -’ Shelby pauses seemingly looking for the right words ‘that emotionally invested in what we were doing.’ Toni almost denies it, but that would be useless, the whole fucking camp knows so what’s the point.

‘So what, this is completely one-sided, I’m the fucking idiot that got attached while you used me to experiment with wilderness bondage?’ Toni spat, clenching her fists to stem the growing embarrassment.

‘No. Toni, it’s not one-sided I promise but’ why is there always a fucking but ‘that doesn't change anything out there.’ Shelby points absently out to sea ‘in the real world there are rules. I have to consider those and make informed choices.’

She stares at the other girl. Was she being for real? ‘Being gay isn’t a choice.’ Toni says calmly cause it’s a fact and despite her words, she’s pretty sure Shelby understands that.

‘No, but we do have a choice Toni, and I can choose not to act on… Those feelings.’ Shelby straightens her back, her face tightens like she's facing some great change in her reality as she stares out at the now dark sky…

Toni studies the profile of the other girls’ face ‘that’s the saddest fucking thing I’ve ever heard Shelby.’ It comes out more disbelieving than insulting and Toni knows she shouldn't be aiming to hurt the blond. Part of her wants to though, wants her to feel how Toni feels.

‘It is not sad.’ Shelby rebuttals. ‘Especially if it is done to be closer to God.’

‘What God?’ Shelby meets her eyes with furrowed brows. ‘Seriously, though, isn't God like supposed to be about some deep emotional connection shit? Maybe I don't get that stuff cause I can barely connect to other people nevermind some higher power crap but I would have thought having nothing to cloud your mind makes you closer to him?’ Shelby looks at her puzzled then, her hand wrapping around her necklace and Toni sees her actually thinking about it.

‘Like if there aint nothing and no one telling you how you’re supposed to follow God you might actually be able to live your life without calling other people sinners cause they haven't been brainwashed by some church.’ Shelby's face drops at that and turns away again.

Damn it, she was doing so well.

‘The church IS my life Toni’ Shelby states it so matter of fact and Toni can feel the walls going up with each word ‘I won’t lose everything I have to some baser instinct that I know I can control.’

‘Sure that's fantastic. That's just a great idea, totally do that, go home, marry Andrew your cheating but church-loving boyfriend that you're not attracted to, and pop out some kids to make it look authentic! Then you can spend the next ten years wondering who’s gonna fuck the hot nanny first! You or your husband!’

‘That's not fair.’ Shelby mutters, hands jumping to tug at her hair again.

‘Isn't it? You’re the one that wants to play pretend for the rest of her life. I mean Jesus Shelby, what? You're just gonna knock this’ Toni motions between them ‘up to bi-curious shenanigans and hope god wasn't watching?’ She huffs out an unamused laugh waiting on the blond for a response.

‘God is always watching. But I can be better’ her hand tightens around the little cross again ‘for God, I can keep my promises.’’

‘Lie, you mean?’ Shelby doesn't respond, can't really without admitting that's exactly what it is. ‘Well, this was just fucking great.’ Toni adds sarcastically as she gets to her feel Shelby is suddenly staring up at her, eyes wide like she’s afraid of something. Toni’s too annoyed to care, she's a few feet away when another question jumps to mind. She stops turning back to ask ‘Why’d you take off your cross?’

‘What?’ Shelby twists round to look up at Toni, her eyes are glistening and Toni’s heart twists with it.

‘You took off your necklace when you started… getting carried away.’ Toni walks closer, it's the last thing she really wants to know now, just confirmation really. Everything else can be pushed aside, cause it doesn't matter if the blond feels anything. It won’t change what Shelby has clearly decided. It won't change how Toni feels about that or about Shelby herself. They were trapped here together, but at least Toni knew where she stood now, she just had to get this last thing off her chest. ‘You said God’s always watching right, so why take it off?’

‘I… It wasn’t to escape my faith if that is what you're suggestin’ Shelby blurts out turning away from Toni. The fuck was that, in what world does Shelby get to play offended right now? Toni stalks forward till she's a foot or so behind the sitting girl.

‘Why’d you take it off then?’ Shelby shifts round to look up at her, her face scrunched up in irritation. ‘Cause it seems to me that you’re acting all, I’m little miss faithful and I’ll commit the rest of my life to being a good little hetro all the while you've been running around chasing after me for your fucking games and taking off that thing’ She points at the cross around Shelbys neck ‘to what? Pretend you're not a sinner like the rest of us? What Shelby?’

‘It was a gift. That’s all.’ Shelby turns away again.

Toni catches on then and laughs a little at the irony ‘Ah another of Daddys tokens?’

‘NO. It was from a friend, her name was Becca and she was… It’s none of your business..’ Shelby catches herself mid-sentence eyes darting to the grass before muttering the last part.

‘What? Did you fuck with her head too?’ Toni reacts before she has a chance to comprehend the use of the past tense in that sentence.

‘FUCK YOU!’ Shelby is on her feet now, tears finally leaving her eyes to trail across her cheek as Toni watches the rush of fury turn into horror when the blond gasps through a cry, hands coming to cover her face.

‘You hated me,’ She chokes out through her hands and Toni watches in confusion. ‘I thought it was better that way, I thought I wouldn’t be able to hurt you that way. I need to stop Toni, this part of me hurts people. I… I hurt people.’ Toni is trying desperately to understand what mine she just accidentally stepped on but Shelby is still crying and Toni doesn't know how to help. Or even if she should. ‘I don't hate you, Toni.’ Shelby cries through clenched hands. ‘No matter what my beliefs, I don’t hate you. Please believe me!’ it's said with such vulnerable desperation Toni steps closer instinctively.

She puts herself within inches and cautiously wraps her arms around the shaking girl, Shelby jumps a little not realizing Toni was so close but caves as soon as she feels the warmth Toni offers freely. The wind whips around them on the peek of the hill and Toni thinks about Shelby's words carefully. Places a hand on the back of Shelby’s head as the other girl cries into her shoulder.

‘I know you don’t.’ Toni exhales. ‘You don’t have any hate left, with how much you hate yourself, Shelby.’ She expects the other girl to push her away, it’s cruel in its honesty but Shelby just cries harder, clutches at Toni’s jumper, and leans into her.

Toni holds Shelby tightly, she doesn't feel any anger for her anymore. She’s not fooled herself into thinking this is something to chase, that they could ever be anything beyond the island but Toni was an idiot for destructive self-indulgence. Maybe one day Shelby would just go home and forget all about Toni, spend the rest of her life living in the closet, and fuck if that thought didn’t come with a heavy wave of pity. She doesn't even care that she's just a side note in Shelby’s life, cause what kind of life was that anyway?

It’s as the wind picks up and Shelby is finally breathing normally that Toni catches just the faintest glow on the horizon. She squints against the dark sky and searches for it again. There!

‘Boat!’ She blurts out.

Shelby pulls back, looks at her with glistening eyes, then followers her line of sight as Toni points into the distance.

‘I don’t see an -’ Shelby's voice halts as the tiny lights pop up in the far distance again and Toni is moving. 

Detaches from the blond to scream ‘BOAT! THERE'S A BOAT!’ She runs dangerously close to the cliff edge of the hill. Points frantically as the other girls stare up at her then out to sea.

It takes her far too fucking long to get down to the beach and she scrapes her legs in the process but finally reaches the others. Searches the horizon but there’s nothing. ‘Shelby!’ She screams up at the girl still standing on the hill, seemingly frozen. ‘Can you still see the lights? 

Shelby finally moves, looks down at her, nods then points. Dot’s the one that works out that the wind must be making high waves and blocking out the view from the beach and on her orders, they all frantically jump into action.

Within minutes they have moved a large chunk of Toni’s logs up onto the hill. Piled them up and thrown in a tone of dry leaves and sticks. They all move manically and Marty is jumping in excitement at the small hints of other life that hang on the distant edge of their world.

Dot has the fire going as soon as the logs are down but they don't stop collecting them. Rachel falls a few times in her hurried attempts to get up and down the hill as fast as possible but no one comments. They strain to match her pace against the harsh environment. They need this! It’s their first and maybe only chance at freedom.

They get the fire fucking huge and they all stand around it adding to the edges, Marty is on her left smiling and Shelby is afoot to her right. She has a frown that’s so strained Toni wants to tell her to breathe but they don't have the time, they need to stroke this fire as much as possible!

Fatin stands to one side watching the horizon carefully.

‘FUCK.’ Fatin bellows and the tiny glimmer of hope for home is destroyed. ‘It’s gone, the lights are gone. Fuck sake!.’ She screams into the sky and the rest of them finally settle down. Rachel drops the branches in her hands and rushes forwards searching the deep blackness for something, anything to say it's not over.

Toni looks to the blond not too far away and Shelby is staring right back at her. She lets out a tiny smile and mouths ‘we tried’. Toni nods standing up, walks over to her when all of a sudden the group erupts into screams! Shelby is looking over her shoulder wide-eyed and Toni glimpses the reflection of bright red lights in green eyes before she turns.

The sky is lit up with a bright burning red light that streams up into the sky like a rocket before it blooms wide like a mini red sun! The red light shines brightly against the deep black backdrop of nothingness, the same as its point of origin that shows no sign of life but the giant symbol these faceless heroes have etched into the night sky just for them.

It was over. They were going home. Marty dives into her arms as the others all cheer, and clap and scream completely unhinged in the relief of it all. She swings Marty around a little and the other girl giggles repeating ‘we're going home’ over and over in Toni’s ear. It was finally over. So why didn't she feel as overjoyed as everyone else was?

Her eyes seek out Shelby’s once again but only find the back of the girl’s head as she descends down the hill. Her shoulders are slumped, her head hangs low and Toni wants to ask if she still feels the same as she did before. Now that it is actually happening. It wasn't just the idea of home now, they’ll be rescued soon and the island will just be a memory. Toni will just be a memory.

To say the other girls get drunk is an understatement! The vodka is mostly drained in a short few hours and Toni is giggling at a very happy Martha who’s singing her goodbyes to Marcus and promising she’ll never forget him it’s sweet and a little cringe at the same time. Only a small part of Toni is actually kinda jealous that a fucking mannequin is gonna be remembered more than she is. Fuck Marcus.

Dot, Rachel, and Nora are going over the grand plans they had for the shelter, the large tree trunks still sat in a pile a few meters away. Dot decides they need to leave their mark behind.

‘Come on this is our is-land and we should let anyone...people, that comes by knowings it!’ The Texan slurs as she gets up on wobbly legs.

‘What are you thinking?’ Rachel asks. Climbing to her own feet and stumbling into Dot leaving them both laughing stupidly.

‘Stop it, stop.’ Dot manages between laughs before turning to Toni. ‘Oi Toni, get over her we need your arms!’

Toni does despite the rudeness of the demand and walks past Leah and Fatin cuddling as she does.

Leah is sat leaning against one of the backrests with Fatin lay between her legs as she hugs her from behind, they both watch the waves crashing and whisper to one another, probably some sickeningly sweet bs of life together back home, and no Toni isn’t bitter. At all.

‘What we doing?’ Toni manages not to slur watching Rachel and Dot push and pull at the tree trunks.

‘We gonna build a monuma - monuenm...Mon-u-ment. Monument! To us!’ Dot stammers still smiling as Rachel drops her end of a log in laughter. Toni goes with it needing the distraction from thinking about where Shelby is right now, the blond having wandered off shortly after the vodka started it rounds. The tree of them get four large trunks up into the air and resting precariously on one another when Toni decides they need to secure it. ‘Dot where’s your rope at?’

‘Used it! For the shelter, it’s all tangled there.’ Toni looks over to the adjustments the other girl had made during the week, ‘ok, you know where Shelby’s is then?’

‘I honestly don’t have a fucking clue.’ Dot raises her hands, leading the dangerously tall trunks to sway slightly. ’I might have put it way for safe keepin but I can’t remember where.’

‘Shit Dot, Shelby’s gonna kill you next,’ Rachel pipes up from Toni’s left with a shit-eating grin on her face. ‘She seems to be into that rough stuff, right Toni?’ Hiking her brows a few times at Toni, clearly not bothered by the menacing scowl that was being returned.

The two other girls scream and jump away with a stumble as Toni shoves the tall structure. The four trunks fall away from the three of them to crash down on the sand. ‘We shouldn’t be doing this while tipsy.’

‘Seriously people have gotta stop trying to kill me out here!’ Rachel yells with a laugh as she grabs onto Dot.

‘Build it tomorrow, when it’s safer… Dumb-asses.’ Toni says over her shoulder as she walks back to the small campfire.

‘She’s probably right’ Dot comments through a giggle.

‘Shhhhh don’t let her hear that! We’ll never live it down!’ Rachel exclaims much to Dots amusement.

Fuckin idiots.

There’s a finger worth of vodka left in the bottle and Toni swipes it off the sand before she sets out to find the Shelby. She lets the light buzz lead her cause if this is like  _ the end _ , then she should get a little more from the situation if she can, right? And Shelby basically said the island’s the only place she can do that sort of stuff so maybe Toni can show her what it is she’s gonna be missing the rest of her life. 

Shelby for her part hadn’t wander very far away, in fact, Toni’s pretty sure she’s on the part of the beach that she had waited for the blond the other night before things got, hot, then very quickly fucked up.

‘Sooo I was thinking.’ Toni sits next to the Texan on the sand holding out the vodka bottle. ‘Seeing as we’ll soon be miles apart, how about one last final showdown?’

A single brow jumps up at that and Shelby gives her a once over that totally doesn’t make Toni shudder. ‘It wouldn’t be fair, you’re drunk.’

‘Oh yeah, cause your all bout playing fair princess! And I’m tipsy, major difference.’ Toni shakes the bottle of vodka a little before opening it and taking a small sip. ‘Can still own your ass though.’ Toni adds, side-eyeing the other girl with a grin.

Shelby for her part finally smiles, it’s only slight but it’s unmistakable as she pulls the bottle from Toni’s hand. ‘Oh please.’ She chugs the last of the bottle, clearly going for some tough girl act but ends up coughing harshly immediately after swallowing with wide eyes. She’s leaning into Toni as she gasps for air through her fit and Toni laughs at her earning a soft punch to her right arm.

‘Dear Lord’ Shelby exclaims as she throws the emptied bottle aside. ‘Okay. One last hurrah.’ And Shelby’s on her feet then.

Toni clambers up, a hot rush of excitement bursting in her chest. She hadn’t actually expected Shelby to agree and now she was left without a plan and facing off against the sneaky blond for a final game. ’Normal rules?’ Toni asks wiping her suddenly sweaty hands on her shorts.

Shelby nods, shrugging off her denim jacket and tossing it next to the discarded bottle, leaving her in only the white shorts and grey twisted tank top that had slowly become Toni’s favorite. She re-ties her blond hair as she steps away from the denim and glass and Toni follows suit, pulls her own dark hair back tighter. ‘Countdown?’ Toni suggests as Shelby kicks off her sandals.

‘What’s the point?’ Toni actually doesn’t have one so she just nods bending over to untie her trainers kicking off her left one when Shelby’s voice is suddenly very close and Toni hears the undercurrent of unease to her words ‘oh lord, rescue!’ Shelby is pointing right behind her and Toni turns suddenly to see… Nothing. What she feels however is two arms wrap around her from behind, one arm over her left shoulder and the other curling up from under her right arm crossing over her chest, soon the full weight of Shelby’s body is pulling her down fast. Her right trainer flying off and into the air in the process.

‘You fuckin cheat, Shelby!’ Toni balks out past the smile she can’t seem to suppress as she struggles to catch her breath. Shelby locks her legs around her waist then but Toni concentrates on the hands grasped over her chest, pulling at thumbs and fingers to get free.

Shelby releases her hands and Toni immediately tries to sit up but Shelby’s left-hand grabs her shoulder and pulls her back flush against the taller girl again as the right one that’s under her own, grabs Toni’s right wrist firmly pulling it out to their side.

Toni was having none of this though, she grabs at Shelby’s left foot that was still locked over her stomach with her last free hand, she yanks hard, the appendage loosens just enough to ease the pressure, and Toni starts to twist in place.

The hand on her shoulder tried to snake its way around her throat to place Toni in a headlock. It fails as Toni hooks her left hand around Shelby’s right knee and uses the other girl’s body as an anchor to push herself up and away from the clawing hand. Toni only needs her right hand free and then she’s effectively pinning the girl already, maybe Shelby was off her game?

The thought of this being the last time was having its own impact on Toni, part of her didn’t want to win quickly, she wanted to drag it out in all honesty. Spend torturous minutes grinding like this with Shelby under the pretense of fighting when they both knew what it really was.

Shelby must see her immediate demise too since she suddenly releases Toni’s hand and quickly brings both feet up to Toni’s hips and launches the athlete a good foot and half away from her. Toni lands with a thud, face first on the sand, a little shook with the power of the move. Shelby was not messing around apparently. 

Something that Toni can’t help but smile at when she looks up, sees the blond twisting around onto all fours with a dark grin as she launches at Toni.

The impact is heavy but Toni digs her knees into the sand and pushes back with equal momentum, the two struggle with hands-on shoulders and arms when Shelby pushes up onto her feet. The sudden height advantage nearly topples Toni onto her back, she only sees one way to avoid hitting the sand. 

She lets go of the arms still pushing at her shoulders and leans into the girl’s stomach, her cheek slides against the hot skin where her twisted top was riding up. Shelby gasps a hand leaving her shoulder to clutch as the back of her head when Toni wraps her hands around the back of Shelby’s right knee since it’s the only one in reach and pulls hard.

Shelby crumples into her with a yelp. She lands none too gently in Toni’s lap and before she can collect herself Toni pushes her backward. Shelby’s hands dig into the sand behind her refusing to let her back touch the beach. She’s suddenly shuffling backward kicking at the sand and Toni’s right arm that’s still hooked around Shelby’s leg.

Toni lunges forward across the sand as Shelby scrambles away, her right hand manages to grab onto one of the belt loops on Shelby’s shorts, she yanks at the material attempting to pull the other girl by the denim, the sudden ripping sounds makes them both freeze in place.

Toni lets go automatically, mouth agape, looking at the small hole she’s made at the side of Shelby’s shorts. Shelby on the other hand? Give no shits apparently. Jumping to her feet as Toni scampers onto her knees at Shelby’s quick movements and her complete disregard for her clothing.

Shelby leans down low, intense green eyes staring into her own as her right-hand drops down touching the sand before she ducks to Toni’s left side and dives at her, she’s faster than Toni remembers and seriously Toni needs to get her shit together right about god damn now! Shelby tackles her to the sand, the wind is expelled from her lungs instantly as she lands on her right side.

Toni manages to stay on her side as Shelby straddles her hip, towering over her, is even able to avoid grabby hands that reach out frantically for her wrists before they give up and start pushing at Toni’s shoulders trying to get the brunette on her back. Shit! Toni might actually lose this round. Fuck it, if the girl doesn’t care about her clothes why should Toni. 

Grabbing the collar of the grey twisted top with her left hand and locking her arm tightly she using all her fucking energy to thrusts against the sand with her right arm, rolling onto her back and swinging Shelby down onto the sand next to her with decent force. Without releasing the blond Toni shuffles up to try and climb on top. Shelby fights back hard, her right foot coming up to push at Toni’s stomach as she seizes Toni’s thumb at her collar, and pulls it forcibly breaking Toni’s hold. 

Shelby makes to pull away but Toni’s not losing the upper hand now. She shoves away the foot on her stomach and lunges forward, grabs Shelby’s hips with both hands and tugs her across the sand till she’s the one towing over the other. Toni releases firm hips to push with both hands at Shelby’s shoulders but the other girl refuses to give in. Propping herself up on her elbows to avoid her back from hitting the sand and pulling her feet up to attempt to kick Toni away.

Toni leans back a little, deflects each foot pushing them to either side of her own hips before swooping down to hook her right arm under Shelby’s back. Her chest pushes up against Shelby's own and the blond releases a little hum when Toni slides her left hand under her backside.

With one swift motion, she lifts the other girl off the sand completely, pulling Shelby flush against her receiving the sweetest sounding whimper as a reward. It’s gasped into her right ear as Shelby's hands clutch at her shoulders. Her legs wrap around Toni seemingly on instinct locking tightly at the small of her back and Toni forgets about the game for a moment.

Just holds Shelby against her. Sits back on her own heels, the small jolt of friction causes Shelby to snap her hips into Toni, the lack of control must trigger something in the blond cause she's wrapping her left hand around Toni's ponytail suddenly. Yanking Toni’s head to the side enough to assault Toni’s neck with her lips unrestrained. It’s needy and desperate and Toni loves every second, slides her right hand down to join her other as she squeezes Shelby’s ass with both hands.

Shelby grunts in approval, her right hand grasping at the collar of Toni’s jumper and pulls, exposing more skin which Shelby attacks with fevered urgency. 

‘Shelby…’ Toni moans when the blond stops to lick up the length of her neck followed by a quick thrust of her hips. When Shelby pulls away Toni misses it so fucking much, her head hazy with lust as she turns to seek out green eyes.

She finds them gazing at her intently. Can only watch as Shelby begins to lean back slowly, lowering herself while maintaining intense eye contact with Toni, when her back finally lays flush with the beach she reaches out to grab the front of Toni’s jumper and pulls eagerly at the fabric, drawing Toni on top. 

Toni follows, stretches herself across every inch that Shelby offers up and a grin pulls at perfect lips. Shelby leans upwards, nips at Toni’s chin, and whispers ‘You win.’ 

And that’s when it shatters.

Toni’s idea of whatever this is.

Cause it wasn’t just for fun or some experiment Shelby was chasing to salt her curiosity. This would be her first time, truly. And Toni thinks back to Regan, how special that had been. Every moment had meant more than the last and Toni couldn’t, no, she wouldn’t steal those moments from Shelby. Not for the sake of, what? Proving she could give as good as she got?

‘Stop.’ Toni mutters and the soft fingers that had edged ever so slightly under the hem of her jumper stilled, Toni continued ‘we have to stop.’ 

Shelby pulls back to rest her head on the sand, blinks up at her. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing we just…’ Toni finally found the self-control to pull away, sitting back on her knees. ‘We have to stop.’

‘Why?’ Shelby sits up quickly following Toni’s movements to keep them close, her eyes flicker with fear and Toni pushes to see this through.

‘I don’t - Shelby I can’t take this from you.’ She looks away from green eyes that silently beg her to stop talking, ‘you deserve to have this with someone… with the girl you fall in love with.’ Toni says softly, her hands coming to rest on Shelby’s thighs, she squeezes lightly to emphasize her point adding ‘not some random girl you got stuck with and kinda dislike.’

’Toni I do… This is it for me, this is my only chance and I want it.’ Shelby crawls onto her knees, pushes herself onto Toni’s lap again, hooks her arms around Toni’s neck, and God Toni wants it too she really does. ‘I want you’ Shelby adds.

Shelby kisses her lightly with the faintest pressure whispering ‘please’ against Toni’s lips.

Toni closes her eyes tightly pushing down the warmth that’s spreading through her system, she couldn’t do this, the consequences for Shelby were too great even if the blond didn’t see it herself. ‘You’re basically telling me you’ll never be happy.’

Toni opens her eyes to meet green ones, tears shimmering in the moonlight. ‘And I don’t believe that Shelby and I defiantly don’t want that for you.’ She takes a deep breath, pulls up to hold Shelby’s face with both hands, her thumbs wiping away the first tears that escape. ‘I don’t want this for you.’

Shelby’s eyes close as she drags is harsh breaths, fighting the string of tears that flow freely now. A deep frown pulls at her features before they open again and she’s pulling away, eyes burning with something volatile. Maybe rejection. ‘Don’t act like you care.’ Shelby spits pushing Toni away and climbing to her feet.

‘It’s cause I care Shelby…’ Toni tries as she falls back onto the sand.

‘Fuck off.’ Her voice cracks as she walks away and Toni feels the weight of the hurt behind the words. But this was the right thing to do.

God, please let this be the right thing to do!

Don’t let this be something she regrets for years to come.

When Toni makes it back to camp Shelby is either asleep or pretending to be in the shelter. She’s wrapped up against Dot who probably passed out with how much vodka she consumed. Nora lay on the other side of them clutching one of the pink notebooks. Fatin and Leah had fallen asleep where they were curled up, and Rachel had passed out face down on the sand just outside the shelter.

Toni drops the empty bottle and Shelby’s denim jacket in the side of Fatin’s case that’s still being used for storage before she decides to sleep in a three-way with Marty and Marcus.

They would be home soon. And if Fatin was right, then they’ll all be famous. Get interviews on talk shows and probably have to hire people to work their ‘socials’ Toni was kinda shit at that sort of stuff but she gets the feeling Shelby isn’t. The thought of seeing her on Facebook celebrating her return with that turd Andrew makes Toni feel fucking queasy. 

Or she could just not look. Not stalk her across the Internet. Who the fuck was she kidding, Toni’s moments of self-control were just that. Moments.

Yeh, it was for the best that it didn’t go any further. Toni had a life to build and Shelby had a lie to live. 

It is what it is.

The sound of laughing and loud yelps wakes her from a deep sleep under the midday sun, Marty is still curled up to Marcus next to her on the sand so she extracts herself carefully to let her best friend sleep off the hangover she will defiantly have.

Ah yeah, the monuments thing. Toni shakes her head staring at some of the girls struggling to lift a large tree trunk up vertically, surprisingly they had manages to get four up already.

‘Toni, awesome, you’re awake come help us with this would you?’ Dot hollered her over as she stood holding the end of a fifth tree trunk.

’So this your big monument project, then?’ Toni yarned, stretching her arms as she approached. She stood opposite Rachel as they helped Dot stand the heavy tree trunk up in a rather large hole that they must have dug pretty early.

‘Don’t knock it, this has taken us all morning. And I’m hunger over to fuck.’ Rachel gripes as she holds the log in place.

‘Little to your left.’ Nora points out from her position on the sand a few feet away. ’Too much, right a little bit, there!’ She says running to join Dot and now Toni to fill in the sand at the base. They do this with the other three trunks as well, stomping on the sand at the bases of each so they’ll stand tall for a while. It’s still sand so Toni’s pretty sure they won’t say upright for more than a week but it still very cool. To them at least. A pillar for each of them stands in the row and Nora sits back to draw a picture across two pages of her notebook.

‘I can’t believe we’re going home my dudes.’ Dot huffs with a huge smile on her lips as they take in the later large and probably pointless exhibition ‘I swear, the moment I get back I’m smoking an entire sleeve of cigarettes!’

‘I’m gonna pig out on an absolute feast. Order food from every fast food joint in existence and just EAT!’ Rachel exclaims still stopping down the sand at the base of the last trunk. Toni smiled in response but the tightening in her chest gave way to the uneasy feeling of the night before. Peering down either side of the beach before asking ‘where i… the others, where are the others?’

The other three girls all share a look. Toni immediately feels like she has been the topic of many conversations.

‘Leah and Faint when off that way, think they’re off enjoying the last days of sunshine, no food and zero parental guidance. And Shelby.’ Dot Says the name eyeing Toni up. Clearly studying for a reaction. ‘She’s been up there since she woke up I think.’ Dot motions over her shoulder to the hill.

They all watch her then like she’s gonna go running up the hill after Shelby. Just to spite the fuckers she nods and walks back to camp. Which leads to a very confusing mix of irritation and a sense of loss. Like she just missed out on something big just to avoid looking like a sap for the blond. Why can’t people mind their own business, seriously.

The others dive into what’s left of Fatin’s nail polish collection since she’s not around to argue and take to decorating their mini monuments. Toni spends what feels like hours looking back and forth from the hill to the waves, plays with the sand, preps water for when Marty wakes, and struggles with the deep urge to run up the hill. Eventually, Marty gets up having slept through most of her hangover and Toni is thankful for the distraction as they join the others with decorating their pillar each.

Leah and Fatin arrive back at camp shortly after, some berries and lychees in hand for the rest of them, and the group go about talking of home, it’s not that Toni isn’t ready to leave cause she is she’s been ready since she arrived really. Even if just for some fucking toilet paper. But she can’t say she’s ready to say goodbye, the girls kinda felt like family now, not Martha-style family but close. Closer than most of Toni’s actual family so that’s saying something. Or was it? Her family is kinda a shit example. Hell if this island had enough food and basic necessities she could quite happily fuck the rest of the world off and stay.

She takes a break from the chatter to grab some drift-wood for the fire, you know, since they burned her entire stack the night before for their  _ freedom fire _ , as Martys puts it. It’s not her job for the day, she guesses anyway since the Rocks which their names on seem to have gone missing. Maybe Dot and Rachel did something with em last night while drunk either why it was a good reason to take a break without raising suspicion.

Her eyes keep drifting up the hill she’s currently stood under and a little part of her wants to reach out to Shelby, try and make her see that what Toni said last night was right. That it was to protect the other girl, albeit from herself.

‘What are you doin?’ Toni jumps at the voice. Shelby was a few feet away having come from down the beach and clearly not from atop the hill. 

A hot wave of embarrassment washes over her realizing she had spent the last hour pining to a hilltop that Shelby had  _ not _ been sat on!

‘Nothing!’ Toni snaps off-handedly her eyes dropping to the string bag handing from Shelby’s left hand. ‘What are you doing?’

Shelby does that thing again where her face goes black and expressionless. Though this time it isn’t filled up by a fake smile, no this time Shelby just looks away from her and responds ’Nothin.’ Walks past Toni like... like they didn’t know each other rather fucking intimately. It makes Toni feel kinda empty but she knows that at least  _ this _ was her choice. Toni takes a breath and follows the infuriating blond back to camp.

Marty helps Shelby with her pillar, surprisingly the blond doesn’t cover it in crosses or biblical verses. In actual fact, she just covers a large chunk in repetitive patterns and it’s so fucking bland, just completely absent of her personality that Toni starts to feel the anxiety swelling in the back of her head again. The others were so identifiable, Fatin had draw hashtags and social icons even had a super minimal outline of her own face in large sunglasses. With Nora’s help of course. Dot had impaled the axe in hers and engraved ‘live long and proser’ and a bunch of other stuff Toni doesn’t recognize and it was just so very Dot.

They all screams of real people. Except for Shelby’s. Hers is what you get if you search ‘decorated tree’ in google. It was the stuff of stock photos. 

The others call it was cute and pretty and other plain words but it leaves Toni uneasy and honestly kinda worried. Which only increases as the afternoon turns to evening and Shelby doesn’t do much of anything. Neither does Toni really, the both of them letting the others runaway with talk of what happens next. But Shelby wasn’t even playing the everything-is-fine-and-dandy card that she usually falls back on and Toni finally notices that she’s not wearing her cross anymore.

Why? Toni wants to ask. She doesn’t. It’s not her place anymore. Never was, not really. 

Shelby just sits quietly pulling at her hair on the bench next to Nora, mindlessly staring at the fire. ’What about you Shelby?’ Leah asks much to Fatin’s disapproval if the exaggerated eye-roll and huff is anything to go by.

‘Hm?’ Shelby hums as her eyes jump up, as if only just realizing she was surrounded by other people.

‘What are you looking forward to most about getting home?’ Marty clarifies as she sits down on the log next to the other girl with a bright smile. Toni just watches from her place on the sand, the opposite side of the fire, poking at it with a stick, chin resting on her other hand.

‘Oh, erm, everything I guess.’ Yet another none answer, it doesn’t satisfy anyone in the group as they all continue to stare. Shelby eyes them all, turning away ever so slightly the instant she finds Toni. ‘Just… You know  _ home _ and stuff.’

‘Like the pageants?’ Marty asks nudging Shelby innocently with her shoulder, Marty’s smile stretches further with a sweet sort of wonder.

Shelby looks at her wide-eyed but collects herself enough to nod back with a much tighter smile as Marty continues. ‘You gotta miss all the glitz and glamour, right? The makeup, dresses, trophies, singing on a big stage in front of  _ all _ those people.’ Marty practically sings in admiration ‘pageant season starts up soon right? Just after summer?’

Toni catches the quickening rise and fall of Shelby’s chest well before the frown sieges her soft features. Sees the tension wash over her shoulder as Shelby’s hands begin twisting frantically at the fabric of her yellow top. Marty notices, leans closer, a hand going to rub her back. ‘Hey, it’s ok, am nervous too.’

Shelby nods but her right leg betrays her, it begins to twitch convulsively. She slams a palm down on her own leg muttering ‘yeh I’m ok, I’m good, I’m  _ fine _ .  _ Fine _ .’ But her breathing is even more frantic now. She drags air in through her nose is panicked breaths, lips pursed. Her knuckle going white with the force she grips her own knee.

Toni sits up with the urge to comfort Shelby but a deep fear it wouldn’t be appreciated in front of everyone if at all, keeps her seated on the sand. Fatin is looking between Toni and Shelby then and it’s the most concern she’s showed for the blond in a long time. It makes Toni panic all the more as she watches.

Shelby’s hand goes to her neck to find no cross hanging there, releasing a choked sob before she drops her face into her hands resting on her knees and Toni is on her feet and moving.

Marty has the same instinct, twists off the log to crouch in-front of Shelby that has assumed the tornado drill position. She strokes light hair and whispers calmly ‘Hey, it’s ok. It is, listen Shelby it’s going to be ok.’ Marty is so good at this. At helping people. Toni stands close by helplessly as her best friend does what she does best.

Toni feels fucking useless.

Shelby pulls up stares back at Marty with red eyes, still struggling to breathe. Marty continues, says what she thinks Shelby needs to hear. It’s the first time Toni has ever seen her friend get it so very wrong. ’It’s ok Shelbs, it’s over, we’re going home!’

Shelby looks fucking distraught, stands and turns too fast, knocks into Nora as she trips over the log behind her. She falls hard to the sand landing on one wrist and Toni is running to her.

’No I don’t… I can’t, I… No.’ Shelby claws at the sand still agitated as she trips repeatedly trying to calmer to her feet. Toni lands on her knees in the sand next to her, at this point, she stops thinking, just runs on instinct, and pulls Shelby into her. And she should have done this first Toni thinks as Shelby clings to her, one arm around her neck and another clutching the seam of her tank top pulling her close. Shelby is shaking as she cries harshly between short gasps of air that she’s clearly not getting enough oxygen from.

Toni strokes her hair and back whispering ‘It’s ok I got you, everything going to be ok Shelby. I promise.’ It’s a lie. And Toni hates it. The moment they leave this island Toni can’t do a fucking thing, she’ll be going back to Minnesota and Shelby will be heading to Texas. But Shelby needs to hear this, needs to find some semblance of peace before she breaks under the weight of her panic.

“You don’t know that’ Shelby sobs into her neck ‘you can’t say that.’ What else could she says, Toni wants it to be true so badly, wants to will it into existence but falls short in her ability to rewrite the world just for Shelby.

‘I can though, cause you’re one of the strongest people I know. You’ll find yourself out there, I know you will so it’ll be ok. It will.’ It’s only half a lie now but Shelby is shaking her head in disbelief.

‘Stay with me!’ Shelby says in hushed tones into Toni’s neck, squeezing so tightly now as if she would disappear if she didn’t. ‘Stay here on the island. With me. We can forage and maybe there is another goat. We have water, we can make it work.’ Shelby sputters each sentence trying to edge herself closer clinging desperately to Toni’s body. Shelby pulls her head back but Toni keeps her hand in fair hair, lets the girl know she still has Toni. For now. She meets green eyes flooding with tears that rush past the agony of fear Toni sees in them. 

’Shelby.’ Toni says softly with a shake of her head ‘we can’t stay here, that’s…’ she’s going to say crazy but refrains when Shelby’s eyes snap shut and another sob escapes the girl by force. But it was though, it was fucking crazy and Toni panics at the thought of the other girl being so irrational in her reluctance to go home.

‘I can’t let go, Toni, I tried but I can’t’ Shelby’s head falls to her shoulder again.

‘Let go of what Shelby?’ Did she mean Toni? Religion? Family? God? The island? What? What was Shelby trying to let go, where was her cross? She doesn’t get a response from Shelby as she cries harder, her hands and arms becoming weak in her state of distress. Toni lets it go cause what would be the point, if Dot was right they would be getting rescued in a few days. She didn’t want to spoil that time with questions that were only going to make it harder for Shelby. Possibly even for herself.

Toni feels a hand on her shoulder and she remembers the others like a baseball bat to the back of the head.

It’s Marty holding a small torch in her hand, worry plastered across her soft face as she looks between Toni and the crying blond tucked into her shoulder. ‘We’re gonna head up the beach, sleep below the stars. You guys take the shelter, ok.’

Toni smiles up at her best friend, spots the group already walking down the beach by their torches that sway like fairy lights on the dark backdrop of the island at night. Marty leans over her kisses the top of Toni’s head before wiping away a tear on her cheek that Toni didn’t even realize was there and then she was gone. Another little light joining the others in the distance.

Toni walks Shelby to the shelter where they find the blanket as a cover and the folded clothes as pillows when they climb inside. Shelby lays down and Toni pulls back to reach for a bottle of water at the entrance ‘Don’t leave me, please.’ Shelby has two fingers pinching at the hem of Toni’s top, it’s not possessive just soft and so needy that it pulls at Toni’s heartstrings.

‘Am not.’ Toni smiles softly, collects the bottle setting it at their heads, and pushes in next to Shelby. She pushes the other girl’s shoulder to turn her away and wraps herself around the blond from behind. Toni’s not usually the big spoon but that doesn’t matter. Shelby is breathing properly soon enough but still shakes with a light snivel every few minutes until finally, that settles down too.

Toni doesn’t know what happens now, is honestly kind of scared that Shelby will be gone when she wakes up having gotten what she needs from her. But Toni won’t leave, she wants to be with her, next to her, holding her, listening to soft calm breaths that ease her own panic and o _h_ _fuck_.

Toni, in all of the chaos and heat and fucking play fighting, had fallen completely and utterly in love. With Shelby fucking Goodkind.

She listens to the other girl sleep for endless minutes, face resting in soft blond hair as she feels the slow steady beat of Shelby’s heart beneath her palm, and sleep finally takes her too. A soft smile pulling at her features as goes.

The next morning is marked permanently by eight sets of combat boots hitting the sand from four dark speed boats. 

And just like that their island life is shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> Jokes! But yep, next chapter is set off island!
> 
> Hope you liked it, despite the wait and that the conversations felt natural. The next two chapters are going to be quite long so unless I split them up they will probably take a little while. Sorry in advance!
> 
> The happy ending is on its way though.
> 
> Thanks for reading and feedback and constructive criticism is super appreciated!


End file.
